Wicked Witch
by Selina Lex
Summary: La fiancée d'Edward en a assez de son manque de prouesses au lit. Avant de le quitter, elle lui laisse un DVD qui fait fureur, les films X 'éducatifs' Wicked Witch. Il en apprendra plus sur le sexe au point de tomber amoureux de l'actrice principale...
1. Chapter 1

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration : Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

_**Résumé : La fiancée d'Edward en a assez de son manque de prouesses au lit. Avant de le quitter, elle lui laisse un DVD qui fait fureur, les films X 'éducatifs' WWP. Il en apprendra plus sur le sexe au point de tomber amoureux de l'actrice principale...**_

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 1 ox**

**Scène 1... Action !**

Edward frissonne. Le fait de voir son sexe qui va et vient dans le corps de Tanya, sa fiancée lui permet de jouir violemment en elle. « Ah... Oh...Oh ma chérie ! C'était génial. ». Il retombe lourdement sur elle, sans aucune délicatesse avant de se glisser sur le coté. Le jeune homme, grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux clos par la plénitude qui le submerge, pose un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de commencer à prendre un repos bien mérité. Alors qu'il s'apprête à poser son bras sur sa taille, Tanya se redresse et quitte le lit en bougonnant. Edward se pose sur un coude, surpris.

« Tanya ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? ». Il regarde sa montre. « Il reste encore pas mal de temps avant qu'on soit obligé de reprendre le boulot. ».

La jeune femme passe sa chemise et commence à enfiler son pantalon. Son visage exprime bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle soupire, s'approche du lit et soupire à nouveau. Edward, compatissant, tend sa main et caresse la jambe de sa fiancée.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas chérie. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. ». Les paroles n'ont pas du tout l'effet voulu. Tanya fulmine et dit.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ». Edward qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle se met dans un état pareil, hoche la tête positivement. « Tu es un gars bien, Edward. Tu es gentil, mignon, adorable mais mon dieu... Tu es vraiment... Vraiment naze au lit. ». Là, Edward commence à se sentir mal.

« Faut pas aller trop loin chérie. ».

Mais maintenant que la jeune femme a ouvert son sac, elle est bien décidé à en vider le contenu. « Tu es bien trop rapide, tu ne fais pas du tout attention à moi... ».

« Quo... Quoi ? ».

Elle se retourne et enfile ses chaussures. « Nan mais tu es plein d'endurance et de motivation mais putain est ce qu'il t'ai déjà arrivé de penser à ta partenaire ? Je pourrais être un trou dans le matelas que ce serait pareil ! ».

Le corps d'Edward tremble quand il tente de s'assoir, sa voix est hésitante devant une telle déclaration. « Tu es cruelle là tout de même ! ».

Tanya enfile sa veste et le regarde froidement. « Non ce qui serait cruel serait de dire que même Mike à la compta me satisfait bien plus que toi... Oups.. je l'ai dit. ».

« Mike ? Tu as couché avec Mike ? ».

« Oh c'est bon, ça arrive quelques fois... Il faut bien que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse me satisfaire autant que je lui donne du plaisir. ». Elle fouille dans son sac et en retire un DVD qu'elle tend vers son futur ex fiancé.

Edward prend l'objet et regarde la pochette. Il rougit en observant le couple nu et enlacé dans une pose plutôt lascive. « Mais... Hum... C'est un porno ? ».

Tanya saisit ses clefs de voiture, posées sur la table de chevet et se dirige vers la porte. « Ce n'est pas un simple porno Edward ! C'est un Wicked Witch ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir est dedans. À plus tard! ».

« Hé attends ! ».

Elle part en claquant la porte. Ce fut le jour où Edward Cullen perdit sa confiance en lui.

**xoxo**

**Scène 2...**

Le lendemain n'est qu'une série de cauchemar pour le jeune homme. N'ayant quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, il est en pleine crise paranoïaque quand il arrive à son bureau. Des bribes de conversation dans le couloir arrivent jusque ses oreilles.

« … Cette voiture est tellement RAPIDE qu'il a faillit aller dans le... ».

« … Son professeur m'a dit qu'il était VRAIMENT PAS DOUE et qu'il ferait... ».

« … Non mais il suffirait qu'il prenne des COURS ou qu'il se PERFECTIONNE et ça serait plus... ».

A l'heure du déjeuner, Edward se prend la tête dans les mains. Il est tellement obnubilé par la scène de Tanya qu'il a l'impression que tout le monde parle de lui. Sans parler qu'il n'est pas sorti de son bureau de la matinée pour éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Son ventre grommelle, signalant qu'il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Il rassemble quelques dossiers et plutôt se diriger vers la cafétéria comme il le fait habituellement, il retourne à sa voiture pour déjeuner chez lui.

Une fois sur place, il retire un plat préparé de son frigo et pendant que celui ci chauffe dans le micro ondes, Edward prend une bière et décide d'allumer son téléviseur, histoire d'écouter les actualités. Il se penche pour récupérer la télécommande sur sa table basse et se retrouve face au DVD laissé par Tanya. Le jeune homme s'assoit lourdement sur le canapé et observe une nouvelle fois la pochette. Le couple, allongé sur un lit, est dans une position intime sans pour autant être vulgaire. La femme, au corps joliment dodu, est légèrement appuyée sur son partenaire, son bras posé sur le torse de celui ci. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, et pour tout vêtement, une petite culotte échancrée et un masque en dentelle noire qui recouvre une partie de son visage qui reste pourtant expressif. Edward repose le DVD brutalement sur la table.

« Purée, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tanya me prend vraiment pour un gamin. Pourquoi est ce que je devrais regarder cette vidéo ? ».

Il boit une gorgée de sa bière, puis encore une autre. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le DVD. Seul le bruit, en provenance de la minuterie du micro ondes dans la cuisine, perturbe ses pensées. Le DVD est de nouveau dans sa main.

« Oh et puis merde. ». Il insère le DVD dans son lecteur et retourne s'affaler dans le canapé.

Le logo Wicked Witch Productions apparaît et le film commence...

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds noués semble prendre une douche, une jeune femme, nue et masquée, apparaît à l'entrée de la cabine. Elle se plaque contre lui et entame une série de baisers sur le dos musclé devant elle._

Edward reconnaît la jeune femme de la pochette et soupire. « Pff ce ne sont que des acteurs après tout. ». Le changement d'angle de la caméra montre à présent le couple de face. Edward rougit devant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. « Ouah. ».

_Alors qu'elle semblait juste lui faire quelques baisers, la jeune femme est, en réalité, en train de caresser activement son partenaire. Lui pinçant doucement les tétons, effleurant sa peau et descendant doucement vers son sexe. Le jeune homme semble totalement sous son pouvoir, il soupire et halète quand elle pose sa langue dans son cou, l'enserrant de ses bras et frottant sa jambe contre lui..._

Edward a posé sa bière et tenant un coussin sur ses genoux, il y pose ses coudes pour rapprocher un peu plus son nez de l'écran. Le jeune homme est fasciné par l'actrice. Il rougit quand elle pose son regard vers la caméra, ses yeux dorés, accentués par son masque et son sourire mutin prouvant le plaisir qu'elle a.

« Incroyable... Cette fille est trop magnifique. ».

Sa pause déjeuner est finie depuis longtemps et son repas est toujours dans le micro onde quand Edward retire son attention de la télévision. L'arrêt sur image bloque l'action de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle possède le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche.

… _Ses yeux sont clos et ses cils reposent sur ses joues, elle soupire alors que le jeune homme qui bénéficie de son traitement, est en plein extase. Sa tête en arrière montre son plaisir..._

Edward prend le temps d'aller chercher son repas et se repositionne devant la télé. Il mange quelques bouchées froides et quand il relève la tête de son plat, une nouvelle scène s'exécute devant lui.

… _La jeune femme masquée chevauche son partenaire, ondulant sur le sexe tendu de désir. Le blond étreint les draps comme pour s'empêcher d'attraper les hanches de sa compagne pour la prendre plus violemment. Son rythme est lent et langoureux et elle laisse échapper de petits sons qui prouvent qu'elle savoure tout autant leur position..._

Le corps d'Edward réagit à chacun de ses petits miaulements. Son sexe vibre pour montrer que lui aussi désire être en contact avec la jeune femme.

… _Quand elle finit par jouir, la jeune femme frissonne, ses yeux brillants et chauds. Elle lève ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux, les tirant doucement. Son partenaire se redresse et prend la relève. Il pose délicatement la jeune femme, sans pour autant arrêter le va et vient de son sexe. La caméra zoome sur sa bouche qui aspire et embrasse la poitrine opulente. Il lèche et titille son cou, son oreille avant de prendre sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Les halètements de la jeune femme, qui avaient diminués après qu'elle ai joui, se font de plus en plus pressant..._

Edward a les yeux écarquillés devant l'écran. Quoi qu'il arrive autour de lui, ne pourrait le faire quitter la scène qui se déroule devant lui.

… _La jeune femme murmure sa motivation. « Encore... Encore... Mon dieu encore... ». Son partenaire exerce des coups de plus en plus puissants en elle. Il fait courir sa main entre ses seins, les pinçant au passage. Elle pousse un petit cri et chante. « Plus fort ! Plus fort ! »..._

Ses halètements emplissent le séjour d'Edward. Cela fait près de dix ans qu'il n'a pas connu une telle situation. Le fait d'être prêt à jouir dans son pantalon tel un gamin qui mate les cuisses de sa prof de maths.

… _La jeune femme ouvre les yeux et pose son regard mutin en direction de la caméra. Au même instant, la main du blond atteint son sexe et après avoir fait quelques cercles dessus, il pince son clitoris. La jeune femme pousse un cri rauque et se mord la lèvre. Le jeune homme jouit à son tour, même pas quelques secondes après elle. Son bassin tremble sous les salves de liquide qu'il envoie profondément en elle. Il passe un bras musclé sous la jeune femme et la soulève d'un seul geste tendre avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, comme si elle était sa seule source d'oxygène. _La caméra tourne autour du couple avant de s'arrêter sur un détail sur le corps de la jeune femme, dévoilant un tatouage sur sa hanche. Le logo de Wicked Witch.

Edward a les oreilles qui bourdonnent, son sexe tente de trouer la toile de son pantalon et son cœur bat la chamade. « Est ce que c'est ça que veut Tanya ? ». Le générique de fin se fait entendre et alors qu'il saisit la télécommande pour éteindre le lecteur, un nouveau chapitre commence. Trois fauteuils sont alignés devant l'écran, et dessus sont installées trois superbes jeunes femmes masquées. L'une d'entre elles est celle qui était en pleine prestation quelques instants plus tôt, Edward la reconnaît immédiatement. Une petite table, recouverte de papiers et d'enveloppes, est située entre les filles et la caméra.

_« Alors nous allons commencer le courrier des lectrices, des vidéos amatrices et des internautes. Nous avons pris toutes celles en rapport avec la vidéo que vous venez de voir, histoire de répondre à certaines questions que vous pouvez vous poser pour améliorer vos relations tant sexuelles que relationnelles... »._

_« N'oubliez pas que nous sommes là pour vous porter conseil et nous n'émettons pas de jugement ni même ne vous obligeons à quoi que ce soit... »._

Une des jeunes femmes saisit une enveloppe, l'ouvre doucement et s'écrit. _« Ah Bella celle ci est pour toi ! »._ Elle tend le pli à la jeune femme qui a réussit à émoustiller Edward durant sa pause déjeuner. Il regarde intensément la fille en question et murmure.

« Bella... Bella... Ce prénom lui va si bien... ». La voix cristalline de la jeune femme perturbe ses pensées.

_« Maria du Texas demande comment faire pour réussir à faire plaisir __à son partenaire sans pour autant pratiquer le sexe oral vu qu'elle déteste cela... et comment faire pour passer son dégout de la fellation ? ». Bella sourit et continue. « Cela arrive souvent Maria, qu'une femme n'apprécie pas de tels gestes. Tu peux donc__ pour débuter reprendre l'idée de la douche... le fait de se savonner l'un l'autre est déjà quelque chose de très érotique, ensuite tu peux tenter une petite descente vers son sexe. L'eau et l'ambiance t'aideront à... »._

Edward n'écoute plus vraiment. Il observe Bella. Sa façon de se mouvoir, de passer une main délicatement dans ses cheveux, quand elle rit ou répond à une blague de ses amies. Il passe une main sur les lèvres boudeuses de la jeune femme avant de se reprendre.

« Merde ! Qu'est ce que je fous ? Je me mets à caresser ma télévision ! ». Il replace le DVD dans son boitier avant de décider de prendre une douche.

Ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées après ce qu'il vient de voir. Sa main glisse doucement vers son sexe encore engorgé et il entreprend de se soulager, exerçant plus ou moins de pression et imaginant les lèvres roses de Bella autour de son membre tendu.

Il est encore tôt quand il décide d'aller se coucher. Edward pose un verre de lait et quelques cookies sur sa table de chevet avant de saisir son ordinateur. Normalement, il est censé travailler un peu avant de s'endormir mais là, une seule idée est en tête. Il ouvre son accès internet et tape dans son moteur de recherche l'appellation qui lui a changé sa façon de voir sa relation avec sa fiancée. Wicked Witch. Son verre de lait à la main, il en fait presque tomber son contenu quand il se rend compte qu'il y a plus de 560 000 résultats. Tout y est, du site officiel en passant par les sites de fans, les vidéos et la page wikipédia. Edward préfère aller à l'essentiel et clique sur le lien officiel.

Quand il finit par poser son ordinateur, le jour commence déjà à poindre à l'horizon. Edward passe une main lasse sur ses yeux fatigués. Dorénavant, il sait tout ce qui a pu être dit ou fait qui ai un quelconque rapport avec WWP, et surtout il en sait plus sur la jeune femme qui l'a tant marqué. Bella.

**Coupez ! c'est dans la boîte !**

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Panic Switch de Silversun Pickups**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 2 ox**

**Scène 1... Action !**

Cela fait une semaine qu'Edward n'est pas allé travailler. Il passe tout son temps terré chez lui, dans une semi obscurité, à regarder Bella sur ses différents écrans. Maintenant, toute une série de DVD sont empilés près de son lecteur et il ne cesse de l'admirer. Il n'a pu tirer grand chose de ses recherches sur internet concernant la jeune femme, ni même à avoir une photographie d'elle sans son masque de dentelle. Bien sûr, il est allé sur les sites où l'on spécule sur son identité et même sur ceux où les pros de l'image ont tentés de retirer virtuellement son masque mais cela reste faux, non naturel. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit quasiment une star, aucune information utile ou personnelle n'est divulguée.

Edward feuillette un magazine économique où tout un reportage sur la société WWP est publié. Il semblerait que le créneau du porno soft à l'attention des femmes ai apporté énormément aux propriétaires de la société mais là encore, l'anonymat est de rigueur. Rien ne filtre. Frustré, il rejette le magazine sur la table et finit son café. Alors qu'il met un peu d'ordre dans sa cuisine, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Edward signale qu'il arrive avant de cacher toute trace de sa nouvelle lubie. Quand il finit par ouvrir la porte, la personne trébuche vu qu'elle était appuyée dessus.

Il reconnaît tout de suite le petit bout de jeune femme, qui se tient maladroitement sur l'encadrement de la porte. « Alice ? ».

« Salut grand frère ! Alors racontes moi tout ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Edward la regarde avec surprise alors qu'elle entre dans le séjour et entreprend d'ouvrir les volets. Est ce qu'elle vient de lui parler de Tanya ? ou du fait qu'il n'ai pas mis les pieds dans l'entreprise, dont il est propriétaire, depuis plus d'une semaine ? ou encore qu'il n'ai pas donné signe de vie ? ou pire encore qu'elle va le faire interner vu qu'il passe sa journée à regarder des films pornos de …

« Wicked Witch ! Oh j'adore ! Ces filles sont géniales ! Tu sais qu'avec Kate on passe notre temps à confisquer les DVD et les magazines aux élèves afin de les lire ? ». Elle s'installe sur le canapé et commence à feuilleter le journal avec une certaine trépidation.

Comment quelqu'un peut il avoir assez confiance en sa petite sœur pour lui confier les cours d'Art Plastiques à des élèves sans défense. Edward tente de rester impassible et demande. « Ah bon… C'est si connu que ça ? ».

Alice plisse les yeux. « Tu étais où ces cinq dernières années ? c'est LE buzz du moment. Tu sais que cette fille là… Bella. Elle a déjà été invitée Six fois par Oprah. Six fois tu te rends compte ? ».

Non Edward ne se rend pas compte du tout vu qu'il ne porte aucun intérêt à ce genre d'émission mais il se fait une petite note mentale pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le site. Vu que sa sœur a l'air d'en savoir bien plus que lui sur le sujet, il continue à la questionner. « Et… Hum… Pourquoi ça marche si bien… Ce n'est que du porno tout de même. ».

Alice prend un air outré. « Tu rigoles ! Ce n'est pas QUE du porno, c'est de l'art. Puis, les filles dispensent de supers conseils. Tu sais que c'est parti d'une simple vidéo amateur qui est passée de mains en mains. Chaque DVD est un vrai cours, il n'y a pas de chichi, et tout est expliqué. Donc, mon cher grand frère, il ne faut pas comparer un film Wicked Witch avec un simple porno. ».

Le jeune homme s'affale près de sa sœur sur le canapé et lui pose une question, une de celles qu'on ne devrait jamais poser, comme le fait de se demander si nos parents ont été obligés de coucher ensemble pour nous concevoir. « Mais tu en as déjà vu…Je veux dire…. Ces vidéos ? ».

Alice rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. « Bien sur. J'ai toute la collection. Jasper me les a fait découvrir. Il connaît personnellement certaines des filles. Pour en revenir aux vidéos, mes préférées sont celles avec Angela… ».

Edward ne peut s'empêcher de la contredire. « Pfff. Elle n'est rien comparée à Bella. ». Il ferme les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il vient de se trahir. Alice lui fait un sourire en coin, marque de fabrique de la famille Cullen.

« Tu tapes directement dans l'élite. Et depuis quand mon grand frère, coincé et passionné de choses qui n'intéressent que lui et de vieux messieurs poussiéreux, se dévergonde en regardant des jeunes femmes s'adonner à des plaisirs interdits ? ».

Edward pose deux bières sur la table et soupire. « Depuis que Tanya m'a quitté... ». Il lui raconte son histoire malheureuse avec la jolie blonde, du moment où elle l'a quitté, jusqu'à l'instant même où Alice a sonné à sa porte. Alice s'étouffe presque avec sa première gorgée, et tape violemment sa bière contre la table basse, regardant son frère avec des yeux outrés.

« QUOI ? la garce ! oh je vais lui faire payer… ». Edward lève sa main nonchalamment. Alice hoche la tête et pose sa main sur la cuisse de son frère, compatissante. « OK… Je ne lui casserais pas la gueule directement mais je vais m'occuper de son cas dès que possible. En ce qui te concerne, il est temps que Super Alice prenne soin de toi ! ». Elle se redresse et fait les cent pas dans le séjour, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles et levant la tête, à chaque éclair de génie qui passe dans sa petite cervelle.

Edward se tient raide dans le canapé. La dernière fois qu'Alice s'est servie de ses 'supers pouvoirs', il est resté hospitalisé près d'une semaine, le temps de récupérer la peau qu'il avait perdu sur son derrière. Bon, il avait douze ans mais ça marque ce genre de connerie. Ce qui fait qu'Edward hésite un peu. « Tu sais quoi ?... ». Le jeune homme relève la tête, un peu inquiet vu qu'il n'a pas suivi la conversation. Alice se tourne vers lui, l'air décidé. « On va lui faire payer... Le meilleur moyen de montrer à Tanya que tu es parfait serait que... Hum... Tu vas rencontrer Bella. Elle est la mieux placée pour t'aider dans ton... hum type de... hum... problème. ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu arriverais à me présenter Bella ? Sérieusement ? ».

Alice sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son frère. « Hum... Pas directement car je crois qu'elle est assez discrète. Mais il doit y avoir un moyen. ». Elle se redresse et prend son téléphone. « Je dois y aller. Mais tu auras rapidement de mes nouvelles. Puis par pitié Edward, reprends toi ! Si tu veux la faire craquer, tu as intérêt à être plus que beau ! ».

**Scène 2...**

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward reçoit un appel de sa sœur. « Edward ! Tu as de quoi noter ? ». Il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et tente de remettre ses idées en place. Remarquant que le jour ne filtre plus au travers de ses stores, il demande.

« Il est quel heure gamine ? ».

La voix bien trop enjouée d'Alice répond. « 01h57 exactement... pourquoi ? ».

Edward se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage. « Pour rien... Pour rien... Alors que me vaut ton charmant appel? ».

« Wicked Witch ! Ils recrutent des... hum... modèles. Tu pourrais y participer ? Ça te permettrait d'entrer dans le système... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. ».

Edward se redresse, ôtant la couette qui le maintenait au chaud et pose ses pieds par terre. La fraicheur du parquet lui permet de reprendre un peu plus conscience. « Hein ? Modèle ? Mais... Ça implique pas de … enfin tu vois ? ».

Alice glousse au bout du fil. « Oh bon ce n'est qu'un détail. Puis tu n'auras qu'à dire non OK. Allez je te donne les infos et tu te débrouilles. On lui fera payer ! ».

Edward tente de comprendre. « On lui fera...payer ? ». Ah oui … Tanya. Il l'avait presque oublié.

**xoxo**

Le lendemain, Edward se demande ce qu'il fait là. Son poing est levé, et hésite à frapper, à quelques millimètres de la porte estampillée d'une plaque discrète 'WWP'. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et est encore surpris par les changements radicaux qu'Alice a effectué sur lui.

Au lieu de son habituel costume gris, il porte une chemise noire et un jeans de la même couleur. Ses cheveux, habituellement agglutinés sur le coté avec du gel, sont en bataille sur sa tête, les mèches les plus longues retombant sur ses yeux. Il se sent ridicule mais sa sœur lui a confirmé qu'il était beau et sexy ainsi.

Edward marmonne. « Est ce que je vais vraiment faire ça ? Mon cœur est prêt à exploser... ».

Il finit par frapper deux coups discrets et la porte s'ouvre presque instantanément. Ne s'attendant pas au fait que quelqu'un réponde si vite, il balbutie « Hum...Salut.. ». L'homme semble amical et sourit devant la timidité d'Edward.

« Oh Bonjour ! Tu es Edward c'est ça ? On nous a prévenu de ta visite. ». Il lui tend la main et la serre chaleureusement. « Tu es notre nouvel assistant ? Ravi de te rencontrer ! ».

« Oui... Oui c'est ça. ».

L'homme se décale un peu pour laisser passer Edward. « Au fait je suis Emmett. Allez entre. ». Edward se permet de détailler Emmett des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pas vu un mec aussi balèze depuis l'université. Ce genre de gars au physique taillé pour les stades, mais malgré sa carrure impressionnante, il arbore un sourire plus doux qu'un agneau. Il prend une grande inspiration et se décide à entrer à son tour. Emmett ferme la porte derrière lui et crie. « Rosalie ! ».

Ils entrent dans une grande pièce, qui semble être le hall d'accueil. Tout est en bois clair, un comptoir, quelques plantes vertes et des présentoirs montrant les différents produits WWP sur le marché. Le logo WWP est placardé sur le mur et semble de la même matière que le reste du mobilier. Simple et sophistiqué.

Emmett hurle à nouveau. « Rosie ! On a un invité ! ». Il continue à avancer et invite Edward à le suivre. Le jeune homme se sent encore rougir quand une magnifique blonde se présente devant lui. Ses cheveux longs, cascadent sur ses épaules et elle les repoussent d'un geste élégant avant de lui tendre la main.

« Bonjour. Je suis Rosalie. Ravie de te rencontrer Edward. ». Edward lui serre la main que la femme agrippe plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle continue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice m'a expliqué ta situation. Il arrive à tout le monde d'être en difficulté et nous sommes là pour t'aider. ». Edward se renfrogne l'espace d'un instant.

_Qu'est ce que Alice a sorti comme excuse pour qu'il se fasse embaucher ?_

Ils s'installent dans des fauteuils et elle commence à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la boite de production dont elle est la gérante.

« Le mec de l'entrée, c'est Emmett. Il est notre caméraman, notre sécurité et le cuisinier à l'occasion. Alors, voyons ton dossier... ». Elle attache ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et commence à feuilleter quelques documents. « … Un jour, tu m'expliqueras comment quelqu'un qui a déjà sa propre société à un si jeune âge peut vouloir devenir assistant dans une boite pareille ? ». Elle sourit devant le regard gêné d'Edward et soupire. Elle pose deux paquets de feuilles en face du jeune homme pour qu'il les signe. « Là c'est le contrat... Ici ce sont les clauses de confidentialité... Tu connais les risques n'est ce pas ? La sécurité des filles est en jeu si tu dévoiles des renseignements les concernant. ». Edward prend le stylo et enchaine les signatures au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui tend les documents. Il est content de voir que ce sont de vrais professionnels. « Bon, j'ai une totale confiance en Alice, de toutes les façons, alors est ce que tu as des questions ? ».

Avant même qu'Edward ne puisse lui exprimer ses doutes ou interrogations, une des portes attenantes s'ouvre. Emmett passe la tête dans l'encadrement et demande penaud. « Hum... Rosalie... Désolé de vous déranger durant l'entretien mais là... On a besoin de ton aide pour la lumière. ».

Rosalie soupire et demande. « Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? ». Emmett hoche sa tête négativement. La jeune femme se redresse et lance un grand sourire, qui n'évoque rien de bon, vers Edward. « On s'en doutait de toutes les façons... Allez... Ça tombe bien, notre nouvel assistant va vous aider ! Tu peux commencer tout de suite pas vrai ? ».

Edward est interloqué et la seule réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit est « Hein ? ». Il entre dans la pièce attenante et est choqué par la scène devant lui.

Un couple nu, allongé sur un lit king size, est en 'plein action'. Edward sent ses joues devenir écarlates et il recule d'un pas. « Putain, qu'est ce que... ». Rosalie se tourne vers lui en riant.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi gamin ? Un atelier patisserie peut être ? ». Elle continue à rire et lui tend un panneau réfléchissant. « Tu te tiens là et tu fais ce que te demande Emmett. ». Edward va à l'endroit demandé et attend sagement les indications du réalisateur.

Celui ci, reprenant sa caméra, s'approche du couple. Edward reconnaît le jeune homme qui était avec Bella sur le premier DVD que Tanya lui a 'gentiment' offert, bien qu'il soit bien plus impressionnant en vrai. Ses cheveux longs et blonds sont retenus par un petit élastique, son corps est musclé et longiligne et son sexe en érection, clame sa fougue vigoureusement à la foule présente. Il tapote doucement la cuisse de sa partenaire, une blonde fadasse qu'Edward ne prend même pas le temps de regarder, attendant le signal pour entreprendre de la pénétrer en missionnaire. Rosalie tend son menton dans sa direction et marmonne à l'attention d'Edward. « Là c'est James... et couchée là c'est Jessica. Ils te seront présentés plus tard... ». Edward acquiesce et se décale ensuite un peu plus vers les acteurs, comme Emmett vient de lui faire signe.

James se positionne au dessus de Jessica et demande. « Je peux y aller chérie ? ».

Elle écarte ses jambes et dit. « Oui vas y. ». Edward est étonné du grand sourire de la jeune femme. Cela ne correspond pas à l'image qu'il a du monde du porno. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus glauque ou pervers et non pas avoir cette impression d'une soirée entre potes.

_Comment est ce qu'ils peuvent sourire dans une telle situation ? On est au moins cinq à les regarder et cela ne les gène pas le moins du monde..._

Le temps passe et Edward en apprend plus sur les techniques de réalisation d'Emmett et il assiste à un enchainement de poses plus ou moins abracadabrantes de la part des deux partenaires. Il observe James qui se place dessus, dessous, sur le coté et offre un plaisir intense à Jessica. Edward en a presque la tête qui tourne devant un tel afflux d'informations et d'émotions.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est indécent ou ..._

James se tourne vers la caméra, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front. « Bon, j'en peux plus là Em... Est ce que je peux jouir ? ». Emmett regarde le temps indiqué sur son écran de contrôle à proximité et hoche la tête.

« Ouais... Toi aussi Jess, tu peux y aller. ». Elle pousse un petit « Yepee ! » et prend James dans ses bras. Il lui assène des coups de plus en plus violent, parvenant à ce qu'ils jouissent quasiment simultanément. James pose ses bras tendus autour de sa partenaire pour éviter de l'écraser avant de se poser sur le coté et de tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Edward tient toujours le panneau réfléchissant au niveau de son torse. Sa respiration est presque haletante et ses joues ont gardés cette coloration rosée due à l'émoi qu'il vient de vivre.

_...Trop dingue !..._

Jessica et James se font un dernier baiser avant d'enfiler un peignoir, tandis que le reste de l'équipe nettoie et range la pièce. Rosalie se tourne vers Edward et lui sourit.

« Merci Edward. Bon boulot. Attends on va te décharger de ça. ». Une femme s'approche de lui... Si sa mémoire ne lui fait pas défaut, il s'agit d'Angela... Celle des DVD numéros 5 et 6... Elle lui prend le panneau et lève un sourcil devant le pantalon du jeune homme. La voix d'Emmett retentit à coté de lui.

« Ben Edward, il semblerait que tu aies un... problème au niveau de ton pantalon. ». Edward baisse la tête et se sent prêt à défaillir en remarquant l'énorme bosse qui dépasse.

« Oh pardon... Hum... Excusez moi... Je ne... ». Emmett lui tape dans le dos et sourit.

« Mec, ne t'excuses pas enfin ! C'est parfaitement normal ! Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir une érection devant une telle scène. Le contraire aurait été plus flippant ! ». Rosalie s'approche d'eux et regarde l'entrejambe d'Edward avec intérêt. Il ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle tapote doucement son bras.

« Ça tombe bien. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour faire ton bout d'essai ! ».

Edward sent son estomac prêt à se nouer. « Hum... Pardon ? ». Emmett le prend par l'épaule.

« Ouais ! Rosie a raison. C'est une excellente idée. Allons dans la pièce numéro quatre. Tyler ! J'ai besoin de toi au maquillage ! ».

Un mec à proximité, à la chemise bien trop rose et flashy pour être honnête, hoche la tête. « Je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de lui ! ».

Avant qu'Edward ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, Rosalie lui explique la situation. « Alors on va faire le truc de base, tu t'installes...hum... Sur le canapé ou sur le fauteuil... c'est comme tu le sens et tu te masturbes un peu OK ? ».

Edward rougit à l'idée de faire cela devant témoin alors il tente de se défiler. « Non... Mais je ne suis qu'un assistant, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose et puis... ». Rosalie lève un doigt pour l'interrompre.

« Alors gamin... On va faire court OK ? Je t'explique comment ça se passe chez WWP. C'est une entreprise presque familiale, vois tu ? Et il est hors de question que tu passes ton temps à mater les filles sans y apporter ta contribution... ».

Le rire d'Emmett se fait entendre. « Ah ah ah ah. Ta contribution... Je la ressortirais celle là. ». Le regard noir de Rosalie lui fait perdre toute son hilarité. « … Hum je vais chercher une autre batterie pour la caméra... ». Il file sans demander son reste.

Rosalie se tourne à nouveau vers son assistant. « Bon... Où en étais je ? Ah oui ! Tu es un assistant alors tu es censé être polyvalent. S'il manque quelqu'un à la compta, tu es là.. S'il manque quelqu'un à la technique tu seras présent aussi et donc si on a besoin d'un acteur. ». Elle appuie son index sur le torse d'Edward à chaque mot. « Tu. Es. L'acteur ! C'est compris ? ».

Bien que terrorisé par la jeune femme, Edward dit. « Non. Je ne veux pas faire ce genre de truc. ».

Rosalie défait son chignon et d'un mouvement de cou gracile, ses cheveux retombent en une masse impeccable. « Tu as signé gamin et ta sœur s'est engagée auprès de moi. Tu m'appartiens jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. ». Le coté professionnel d'Edward revient en pleine force et il s'apprête à clairement dire son mécontentement quand elle lève une nouvelle fois la main. « Je vais avoir le dernier mot, alors... Arrêtes tout de suite ton idée de polémiquer. ». Elle se dirige ensuite vers Tyler pour lui donner des indications sur ce qu'il doit faire.

Edward reste la bouche bée, trop surpris par cette conversation à sens unique dont il vient d'être victime. Emmett s'approche de lui et lui souffle. « J'adore le coté autoritaire de ma Rosie. C'est un vrai requin quand il le faut. ». Il continue d'un ton rêveur. « C'est super sexy. ». Edward lui, pense plutôt que c'est surtout très flippant mais décide de ne rien dire histoire de ne pas avoir le caméraman contre lui. Rosalie revient vers eux et demande.

« Alors Edward, tu t'es décidé ? ». Elle se tourne vers Emmett. « Est ce que tu le prends sur le sofa ? ».

Emmett éclate de rire en voyant le regard livide d'Edward. « Hum... Pardon ? ».

Rosie secoue la tête. « Nan, je me suis mal exprimée. Est ce que tu le filmes sur le sofa ? Ou est ce que tu préfères le fauteuil ? ».

« T'inquiètes Edward, je ne mange pas de ce pain là... ». Il prend sa caméra et l'incite à entrer un peu plus dans le champ. « Bon, tu commences par te déshabiller et tu te laisses porter par les sensations OK ? ».

Edward est mal à l'aise. Il ouvre sa chemise et commence à déboutonner maladroitement son jeans. Emmett tente de le réconforter et déclare ensuite. « Mon dieu, tu es tellement timide que j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine séance de voyeurisme. C'est génial, les clientes adorent ça ! ».

Edward lui lance un regard inquiet. « Mes mains tremblent... ». Emmett s'approche, toujours caméra en marche.

« OK... OK détends toi gamin. Installes toi confortablement sur le fauteuil... Ça va aller. ».

Edward s'assoit et tente de penser à quelque chose qui le motiverait. Sa main glisse, un rien tremblante, dans son boxer mais son sexe ne réagit plus. Son excitation est bloquée par tout ce qui lui arrive.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Rosalie se retourne pour voir qui se permet d'entrer. C'est Jessica. Celle ci, toujours en peignoir, demande. « Alors il est où le nouveau ? Je l'ai aperçu... Il est craquant. ». Rosalie tente de fermer la porte avant que l'actrice n'entre.

« Laisses le tranquille. Il est encore nerveux pour le moment. ».

« Oh mais je veux le voir moi ! Je m'ennuie. ».

La main d'Edward exerce toujours son mouvement de va et vient autour de son sexe mais rien y fait. Maintenant, c'est surtout la honte qui tente de le submerger. Il dit d'une petite voix. « Je suis désolé... Je n'y arrive pas. ».

Rosalie s'approche de lui. « Et si on te mettais une vidéo ? Ça te motiverait ? ». Emmett s'agenouille et pose sa caméra sur sa jambe.

« Et si on faisait appel à un joker ? ». Il se tourne vers la porte. « Jessica ? Tu peux entrer ! On a besoin de toi. ».

Rosalie, Emmett et Edward se tournent comme un seul homme quand ils entendent un cri de joie de l'autre coté de la porte. Rosalie marmonne en secouant la tête. « Elle, on peut dire qu'elle aime son boulot. ».

Jessica arrive et aussitôt retire son peignoir. Elle se place devant Edward et lui écarte les jambes pour s'installer à genoux entre elles. Elle trépigne presque et dit d'un ton enjoué. « Je vais t'aider ! ».

Rosalie lui rappelle. « N'oublies pas qu'il fait un test alors tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout. Tu as compris Jess ? ».

La fausse blonde hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises. Edward n'est pas trop attiré par cette fille surfaite mais il se dit qu'elle lui permettra surement de passer l'épreuve qui lui est imposé. S'il reste concentré sur son objectif… Bella… il pourra surement y arriver. Le jeune homme est tout de même mal à l'aise quand d'une main leste, elle finit de lui retirer son jeans et est déjà en train de s'en prendre à son boxer. Elle pose son regard sur le sexe d'Edward qui reprend vie peu à peu et sourit. « Tu es craquant Edward. J'espère que nous ferons équipe plus souvent... ». Nan elle fait vraiment trop professionnelle, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Elle se penche, pose un baiser sur la verge en érection et commence à la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Edward murmure. « C'est pas vrai... ». Emmett se déplace autour d'eux, sans bruit et Edward n'est même plus capable de dire si Rosalie est encore dans la salle. Seuls les bruits de succion et les coups de langue de Jessica se font entendre. Edward repose sa tête contre le fauteuil, se laissant porter par les sensations. Il tente de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui le pourlèche mais arrête rapidement son geste. Obligeant son esprit à se détendre et fermant les yeux, il imagine la femme de ses désirs. La caméra enregistre sa prestance, son corps musclé tremble et se raidit en rythme avec la montée en puissance de sa jouissance, alors que son visage exprime tout le plaisir qu'il reçoit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Une autre blonde, presque identique à Jessica, entre à son tour. Rosalie l'accueille et elles se dirigent toutes les deux derrière Emmett. La jeune femme fait signe en direction d'Edward et de Jessica.

« Je croyais que je devais avoir le nouveau ? Jessica est déjà avec James ! C'est pas juste. ».

« C'est juste un test Lauren. T'emballes pas. Puis n'oublies pas qu'il a son mot à dire lui aussi. ».

Lauren retire son t-shirt et s'approche du couple. « Alors si c'est un test. Je peux l'essayer moi aussi. ».

Edward lance un regard affolé en direction de Rosalie. « Hum... Vous êtes sûrs là ? ». Emmett lui tape l'épaule.

« Ouais c'est génial ! Mon film va être terrible ! Allez Jess décale toi et laisses un peu de place à ta copine ! ». Edward a l'impression de perdre la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes ne cessent de le titiller, de le malaxer et de passer leurs langues sur son sexe. Le jeune homme ose baisser son regard et la vue de leurs visages frottant contre son membre le fait presque défaillir. Quand l'une s'occupe du bout de son sexe, l'autre lui aspire doucement ses bourses. Elles le regardent toutes les deux, comme pour le défier d'en choisir une. Lauren remonte doucement vers le haut de son corps, l'incitant à ce qu'il touche sa poitrine avec ses mains restées libres. Jessica devient bien plus entreprenante avec le membre engorgé entre ses lèvres, l'engouffrant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Pourtant Edward ne fait aucun véritable geste envers l'une ou l'autre. Rosalie, les sourcils froncés, constate qu'il semble juste se laisser porter par les évènements.

L'esprit d'Edward tourne, à plein régime ou au ralenti, il serait incapable de le dire. Une multitude de pensées vont et viennent à une cadence effrénée. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe... au contraire, quel mec pourrait dire que cela ne fait pas partie du top dix de ses fantasmes...mais il manque quelque chose.

_Est ce le problème dont me parlait Tanya ? Est ce que ça vient vraiment de moi ?_

Jessica relève la tête. « Edward, tu es vraiment génial. C'est vraiment un plaisir de s'occuper de toi. ». Lauren enchaine aussitôt.

« J'espère que nous pourrons continuer à explorer nos corps... j'ai tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire avec un mec aussi beau que toi. ». Elle lui mordille l'oreille et lèche son cou.

Emmett tourne toujours autour d'eux, caméra au poing. Edward scrute la salle, comme pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il a bien gardé en tête que selon Tanya, il va bien trop vite en besogne alors il tente de durer le plus longtemps possible, même sous de telles conditions. Il croise le regard de Rosalie, qui se tient contre un mur, les bras croisés, observant la scène d'un air professionnel.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre violemment et la nouvelle venue s'écrie. « DESOLEE ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! ». Edward se redresse, surpris par l'arrivée. Même Emmett est à la limite de faire tomber sa caméra. La tête d'Edward se tourne vers la porte, alors que ses partenaires sont toujours en train de s'occuper de lui, et il finit par croiser le regard de la seule personne qu'il souhaitait vraiment rencontrer. Bella… Bella… Bella.

Edward sent son cœur rater un battement avant de se reprendre à tout rompre. La décharge d'adrénaline qui s'en suit est phénoménale. Il ferme les yeux pour tenter de se retenir mais après l'excitation fournie par les deux jeunes femmes agenouillées devant lui, son sexe relâche directement la pression qui le retenait tendu. Un jet de sperme jaillit fougueusement de son membre arrosant au passage les visages de Jessica et Emmett, ainsi que sa caméra. Rosalie, hors de portée, porte sa main à sa bouche, surprise par l'impétuosité, lance un sourire à l'attention de Bella. Cette dernière semble penaude et dit doucement.

« Je tombe à un mauvais moment peut être ? ». Elle se tourne vers Edward, complètement mortifié par ce qu'il vient de faire. « Quelle énergie dis donc ! ».

Jessica se met à rire alors que Lauren lui tend une serviette. « Ouais ! on peut dire que tu es arrivée juste à temps. ».

Edward, dont le visage encore plus rouge qu'avant semble prêt à prendre feu, se confond en excuses. « Je suis désolé ! je suis désolé… ». Il cache son visage dans ses mains. « Mon dieu… C'est arrivé si brutalement… Je suis désolé… ». Il sent quelque chose de doux près de son visage et écarte les doigts juste assez pour voir que Bella lui tend un peignoir, lui offrant, en plus, un sourire compatissant.

Il la remercie, n'osant pas la regarder, tellement la honte le mine. Quand Edward se redresse, personne ne semble offensé ou en train de se moquer de lui. Bella se fait gronder pour son arrivée tardive et impromptue. Lauren et Jessica admirent leur performance sur l'écran de contrôle tandis qu'Emmett nettoie sa caméra.

_Si je voulais donner une bonne impression… C'est foutu. Puis... qu'est ce que Bella va penser de moi ? _

Alors qu'Edward pensait que sa rupture avec Tanya était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire dans la vie, maintenant il sait que sa rencontre avec Bella surpasse et de loin tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer d'horrible.

**Coupez ! C'est dans la boite !**

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 3 ox**

**Scène 1...**

Edward est, une nouvelle fois, planté devant la porte de WWP. Il frotte ses mains contre son jeans car il sait que vu son état de stress évident, elles doivent surement être moites. Il soupire et se secoue la tête, avant de marmonner.

« Qu'est ce que je fous là ? ».

Cela fait presque une semaine qu'il s'est quasiment enfui. Depuis le moment le plus embarrassant de son existence. Pour une première impression, il est sûr qu'il a dû marquer les esprits.

_Comment ai je pu faire une bourde pareille ? Qu'est ce que Bella doit penser de moi ? La voir sans son bandeau a été un tel choc !_

Tout ce qui s'est passé après qu'il ai éjaculé, sur presque toutes les personnes présentes comme un ado de quinze ans, est encore flou. Comme si son esprit refusait de se rappeler de tels événements.

Il soupire à nouveau et entend un véhicule qui klaxonne à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il se tourne vers la baie vitrée et voit sa petite sœur, Alice, qui lui fait de grands signes lui indiquant d'entrer.

_J'aurais préféré perdre la peau de mes fesses en fait… OK Edward ! Tu es un grand garçon ! je dirais même un adulte ! allez courage !_

Edward finit par taper à la porte et comme la première fois, Emmett vient ouvrir directement. « Oui ? ». Le visage de ce dernier affiche une certaine surprise et Edward se demande même si le caméraman ne l'a pas déjà oublié.

Les yeux dorés cachés derrière les boucles brunes qui lui tombent sur le front, s'écarquillent à la vue du jeune homme qui vient de taper timidement à la porte. « EDWARD ! ». Il le prend dans ses bras et le décolle du sol.

Edward, enserré dans les bras musclés, a déjà du mal à respirer. « Hum… Emmett ? ».

_Ce n'est pas un peu trop pour une seconde rencontre ?_

Une fois l'embrassade forcée terminée, Emmett entraine Edward à sa suite dans la grande salle. Les réactions sont diverses à l'entrée des deux jeunes hommes. Jessica saute sur place en criant. « OUAIS ! » alors que Lauren semble prête à se mettre à pleurer. Deux personnes, qu'il n'a jamais vu, se tiennent près de la fenêtre, alors que sur un des canapés, Angela lui sourit de toutes ses dents magnifiquement alignées et que James se frotte le visage d'une main lasse et marmonne.

« Putain, j'ai perdu. ».

Rosalie s'approche d'eux, un plateau emplit de boissons fraiches et de pâtisseries dans les mains. « Oh Salut Edward ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous. On allait prendre un petit encas. ». Durant encore plusieurs minutes, chacun exprime son avis sur le fait qu'Edward soit présent auprès d'eux. Le jeune homme ne comprend pas, jusqu'au moment où Emmett sort d'un placard, un cochon rose en porcelaine, aussi gros que sa tête. Il le pose, avec douceur et révérence, sur la table basse qui sépare toutes les personnes présentes. Edward se demande pourquoi ils semblent tous vénérer l'animal comme une icône religieuse, quand Rosalie en sort un petit papier. Elle lui explique.

« On a parié sur le fait que tu reviennes ou pas. ».

Edward, dont les joues deviennent écarlates instantanément, est outré. « C'est pas gentil et c'est… c'est… C'est mesquin ! ».

Les membres de WWP se tournent vers lui tel un seul homme et lui font un grand sourire. « On est désolé ! ».

_OK Je vois qu'ils ont l'habitude, vu comme ils peuvent être synchrones….Et qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins._

Rosalie pose une main compatissante sur son genou. « Écoutes gamin… Même si, en effet, c'est pas super sympa de notre part de parier sur le fait que le ridicule ne t'a pas tué… Tu es tellement adorable et mignon que tu vas nous pardonner, pas vrai ? ».

Edward marmonne. « Est ce que j'ai le choix. ». Elle tourne ses yeux de prédatrice vers lui.

« Non en effet. Mais c'est bien que tu sois là surtout que je vais te présenter officiellement au reste de l'équipe, pendant qu'Emmett fait les comptes. ».

Rosalie s'écarte un peu pour qu'il puisse voir tout le monde. Elle montre les deux inconnus. « Ça c'est Jane et Alex… Elle est notre comptable et il est notre chauffeur. ». Ils lui font un petit signe de main amical alors qu'elle continue. « Les autres, tu les as vu lors de ta première visite. Jessica, Lauren… faites coucou au monsieur… ». Une des deux blondes jaillit de son siège pour embrasser Edward et retourne rapidement à sa place. Rosalie secoue sa tête, comme attristée par tant de vulgarité. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te décrire ce qu'elles font… Tu l'as expérimenté et c'est tout ce qu'elles savent faire… Là, c'est James… ». Le grand blond lui jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de retourner à la contemplation de sa boisson. « Et Angela… Elle est chargée des décors et de toute notre publicité. ».

Angela pose le verre qu'elle a dans la main et lui décoche un nouveau sourire. « Ravie de te rencontrer ! Dis donc, j'ai vu ta vidéo…. Sacré jet que tu as là ! ». Elle bouge la tête, indiquant son entrejambe de son menton.

Edward s'étrangle avec la gorgée de coca qu'il tentait d'avaler tranquillement. « Quelle vidéo ? ». Lauren, vient s'asseoir près de lui et pose sa main sur sa jambe, la caressant vivement. Edward est mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien.

Elle penche sa tête vers son oreille et dit. « Le film qu'on a tiré de notre performance. Tu veux le voir. ».

Edward se lève brusquement et réprime un frisson. « NON ! Non merci… ça va. ».

Emmett sourit. « Dis donc tu es facilement embarrassé alors qu'il ne faut pas. ».

Jessica l'attrape pour l'inciter à retourner sur le canapé. « Tu étais parfait Edward mais tu t'es sauvé si rapidement… ». Quelques éclats de rire se font entendre.

Rosalie lui fait un sourire. « J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je me suis tant inquiétée que j'ai même appelé Alice pour avoir de tes nouvelles. ».

Edward s'assoit penaud. « Je suis désolé. ». Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attention. Attention bizarre mais tout de même, c'est gentil de sa part.

Jessica le prend dans ses bras et lui dit. « Tu vois, tout va pour le mieux hein ! ». Rosalie se redresse et farfouille dans un tiroir à proximité. Elle retourne ensuite à sa place et tend un DVD vers Edward.

« Puis... tu dois voir ce que donne ta performance en dvd et nous discuterons tes tarifs. ».

Les yeux du jeune homme semblent prêts à sortir de sa tête. Aucune image n'est encore sur la pochette. Il y est juste indiqué '_Rush #2 Edward'_. Son visage est écarlate et il tend le doigt vers l'objet sans y toucher.

Lauren s'approche de lui et lui pince la joue. « T'es trop craquant. Tu peux le prendre, il ne va pas te bruler. ». Elle se tourne vers Rosalie. « Puis, il faut qu'il se décide sur sa partenaire, non ? ».

Rosalie sirote un peu de sa boisson et hoche la tête positivement. Elle finit par demander. « Alors Edward... Parles nous un peu de toi... Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais ce boulot ? ».

Jane montre la liasse de billets qu'elle a gagné avec le pari. « Est ce pour cela ? ». Edward tourne sa tête de gauche à droite pour montrer sa négation.

« Hum... ». Il se frotte les mains contre son jeans avant d'en passer une dans ses cheveux. Edward n'apprécie pas de montrer si franchement sa nervosité mais il ne parvient pas à se contrôler. « C'est que... ». Tout le monde se rapproche de lui, prêt à entendre le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche. « … Pour apprendre... étudier en fait... ». Emmett ne comprend pas et cela est inscrit sur son visage.

« Hein ? Étudier quoi ? ».

Edward se renfrogne, son poing se serre au dessus de son genou. « … Ma fiancée... Tanya... elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'améliore... Que j'en apprenne... hum...plus… ». Sa voix se fait presque inaudible. « ...Sur le sexe. ». Edward souhaite vraiment que le canapé, sur lequel il est assis, l'avale en entier, comme dans les vieux films d'horreur. « Elle dit que je ne suis pas assez doué... et surtout pas à l'écoute. ».

Le jeune homme se dit que, maintenant, il sait d'où vient l'expression '_un silence assourdissant_' ou dit on _'retentissant_' ?. Plus personne ne fait de bruit dans la salle, seuls la clameur de la rue située en contrebas et le bruissement des glaçons qui fondent doucement dans les verres, se font entendre. Jusqu'au moment où... tout le monde éclate de rire. Lauren et Jessica sont les premières à se remettre de sa déclaration et elles se postent chacune à coté de lui avant de l'enlacer pour le consoler. Mais il faut tout de même au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'Edward ne finisse par dire. « Non mais il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! ».

Emmett, toujours en train de ricaner, lui tape sur l'épaule. « Si, Si je t'assure ! ».

Lauren, la larme joyeuse au coin de l'œil, lui ébouriffe les cheveux. « Tu as bien choisi. Je vais t'apprendre plein de trucs coquins. ».

Il la regarde surpris. « Hein ? ». Elle hoche la tête en direction de Rosalie. Celle ci semble hésiter.

« Cela ne dépend pas de moi chérie et tu le sais. ».

James finit par demander. « Alors Edward... Est ce que tu as fait ton choix ? En ce qui concerne ta partenaire ? ».

Edward, les joues encore écarlates, hoche la tête négativement. Avant qu'il puisse émettre son envie d'être avec Bella, Angela exprime sa pensée. « Pourtant... En matant la vidéo... On se rend compte assez clairement de l'effet que peut avoir Bella sur lui... ». Une nouvelle explosion de rire générale interrompt leur discussion. Edward marmonne.

« Merci Angela... J'avais bien besoin de cela en plus. ». Elle lui fait une tête désolée. Edward reprend un peu plus de courage. « D'ailleurs Rosalie... Est ce possible que je sois le partenaire de Bella ? ».

Lauren prend un air outré. « QUOI ? Comment ça? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas être avec moi ? Je te ferais tout ce que tu demandes ! Pas comme cette mijaurée ! Elle n'est même pas une véritable actrice ! »

Emmett confirme. « Lau' à raison. Bella ne fait pas réellement partie des actrices... Hum... Elle est un cas à part dirons nous. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a le total contrôle des films dans lesquels elle joue. Mais en attendant gamin... Il faut que tu fasses tes preuves. ». Il se tourne vers Rosalie. « Dis moi, on pourrait l'inclure dans le nouveau projet ? Tu sais celui qui a lieu dans deux semaines... Cela me laisse largement assez de temps pour tout préparer. ».

Rosalie penche un œil expert et calculateur vers Edward. « Alors est ce que ça te dit de tourner une nouvelle scène ? Ça nous permettra en plus d'évaluer où sont tes lacunes en la matière... Et en ce qui concerne Bella... Il faut lui en parler directement mais je peux lui glisser un mot ou deux en ta faveur. ». Elle lui fait un sourire plus que machiavélique. « Tout cela, bien sûr, ne sera possible que si tu m'accordes toute ta confiance... Alice m'a dit que tu voulais garder ton anonymat et cela sera respecté, tout comme le fait que tu gardes celui des filles. ».

Edward réfléchit, avec difficulté il faut le dire, des bons et des mauvais cotés de ce que sa nouvelle patronne satanique lui propose. Apprendre ce qui cloche sexuellement chez lui serait un véritable plus et faire une connaissance plus approfondie de Bella serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Puis, il faut le reconnaître... Avoir la possibilité de coucher avec de superbes filles et en étant payer... c'est tout de même un rêve éveillé pour pas mal de mecs. Il lève un visage tout timide vers elle. « D'accord... Je suivrais vos conseils. ».

Lauren et Jessica lui sautent dessus. « OUAIS ! Bienvenu parmi nous ! ». Emmett lui fait une tape dans le dos.

« C'est génial mec, tu ne vas pas le regretter ! J'imagine déjà les décors ! Ah par contre, pour ta première vidéo... tu as une condition obligatoire. ».

Edward le regarde interloqué. _Qu'est ce qu'il va enco__re me sortir ?_

Emmett sourit et dit nonchalamment. « Pas de sexe... durant une semaine complète. ». Tout le monde hoche la tête et Rosalie continue.

« Pas même en solitaire. ».

Lauren lève un doigt vers lui, le posant sur son entrejambe avant de le relever telle une maitresse devant son élève. « Tout ce qui pourrait sortir doit rester à l'intérieur. ».

James pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Achètes toi directement un lecteur mp3 et une bonne paire de basket... ».

Emmett ajoute. « Et un gel douche non agressif pour la peau... ». à ces mots James hoche la tête, approuvant cette idée.

Edward reste perplexe devant ces suggestions mais Emmett l'éclaire vite. « Les premiers jours seront faciles si tu trouves de quoi t'occuper, mais après tu risques de ressentir une étrange envie de bruler des calories... ».

Le jeune homme sourit. « Non mais ça va. Une semaine, ce n'est pas si long ! ».

Rosalie arrive avec toute une pile de DVD et les pose devant lui, dans un carton. « Cela va être la semaine la plus longue de ta vie gamin ! Voici une série de rushs que tu dois visionner durant la semaine. Ça te permettra de prendre confiance et de voir comment on travaille. ».

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bronze, comprenant la charge émotionnelle de travail qu'on lui demande. Comment pourrait il aller travailler toute la journée, pour ensuite visionner ces vidéos sans avoir la possibilité de... de... de relâcher toute cette tension ?

Emmett lui dit doucement. « Penses à ton objectif ! ». Edward hoche la tête et murmure tel un mantra.

_Bella... Bella... Bella..._

**xoxo**

_Jour 1..._

Edward rentre de sa journée de boulot. Il est fatigué mais tout va bien. Il s'installe confortablement dans son canapé et ouvre le carton contenant tout ce qu'il doit étudier durant la semaine. On lui aurait dit un jour qu'il serait obligé de visionner des heures entières de scènes plus ou moins érotiques pour pouvoir travailler, qu'il aurait rit au nez de son interlocuteur durant plusieurs heures.

_Et pourtant tout arrive…_

_Jour 2..._

Le jeune homme se réveille. Tout va bien. Il est fier de lui et de sa capacité à se contrôler physiquement. _Ça ne va pas être si dur en fin de compte..._

_Jour 3..._

Ce matin, Edward s'est réveillé avec un 'chapiteau' presque impossible à défaire. Se demandant presque s'il allait pouvoir travailler ou même sortir dans de telles conditions. Tout ça parce qu'un rêve concernant Bella est venu l'importuner un peu avant la sonnerie de son réveil.

_En même temps, cette façon super sexy qu'avait Bella pour ramasser le dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main et que son cher patron a malencontreusement fait glisser… Hein ? Quoi ? mais depuis quand Bella est elle secrétaire dans mon entreprise ! Nan, mais réveilles toi Edward !_

_Jour 4..._

_C'est moi ou toutes les femmes me paraissent attirantes ? OK Il est temps de sortir les baskets et d'aller dépenser cette énergie. Le tour du pâté de maisons devrait suffire._

(Une heure plus tard)

_Bon j'ai fait un détour de plus de cinq kilomètres mais qui aurait pensé qu'il y avait le défilé en plein air du magasin de lingerie qui vient d'ouvrir à coté de chez moi ? et que les mannequins me demanderaient de toucher les différentes matières à disposition. Mon dieu j'ai cru que j'allais mourir._

Edward se passe la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il marmonne. « Et je dois encore me taper ces putains de vidéos. ».

_Jour 5..._

« Allo ? Monsieur Cullen ? Je... hum... Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ? Vous êtes parti tellement... précipitamment que je m'inquiètes... Sinon j'ai décalé tous vos rendez vous à la semaine prochaine comme vous me l'avez demandé... Bon... Hum... Recontactez moi dès que possible. ».

Edward est allongé dans son lit, son bras cachant ses paupières de la lumière ambiante. Il soupire une première fois, se remémorant pourquoi il s'est sauvé comme un dératé de son bureau.

Charlotte, sa secrétaire depuis près de six ans, la cinquantaine bien tassée, matrone de part le physique et son caractère, est venue lui apporter une pile de dossiers à consulter. Rien de bien grave à cela, mais ce sont les quelques mots prononcés après qui ont déclenché une peur panique chez le jeune homme. « Vous désirez autre chose, Monsieur Cullen ? ». Cette simple phrase, prononcée par une figure plus maternelle que sa propre mère, a créé un déferlement d'émotions dont le seul échappatoire était la fuite et une nouvelle douche froide... La trentième au moins depuis qu'il est parti de WWP. Il grommelle. « Merci James pour tes conseils. ». Le jeune homme enfile une nouvelle fois ses baskets et part faire le tour du quartier en courant.

_Jour 6..._

« Allo ! Allo ! Edward ? C'est Alice ! Tu te rappelles ta petite sœur ? C'est toi que je viens de voir passer sous ma fenêtre en courant ? Ça serait dingue... Tu habites à quoi ? 20 km de chez moi ? Est ce que tout va bien ? Bon sinon tiens moi au courant OK ? Ah au fait, Rosalie m'a dit de te rappeler que tu travailles demain ! ».

Le jeune homme rentre chez lui une heure plus tard, physiquement à plat. Il prend le temps de prendre une douche et de se trainer dans son lit. Il n'est peu être que 19h30 mais s'il reste éveillé, Edward sait qu'il a toutes les chances de craquer.

**Scène 2…**

Tout le monde s'affaire dans le studio aménagé en chambre des bureaux WWP. Rosalie explique à Lauren et Edward, les principes du scénario à suivre. Les termes abordés dans les courriers doivent être explorés lors de la scène. Tyler et Angela préparent les tenues et le maquillage tandis qu'Emmett s'occupe des lumières et de la caméra. Il finit par mettre sa main en porte voix et annonce.

« OK ! Tout le monde est prêt ? Angie installe toi à la lumière avec Alec. James tu t'occupes du son. Eddie, installe toi confortablement sur le lit et Lau'... Au clap tu fais ce que tu sais faire hein ! ».

Plusieurs affirmations se font entendre et telles de petites fourmis ouvrières, tout le monde se tient prêt. Rosalie avance et lance son habituel. « Action ! ».

Lauren avance doucement vers le lit, juste vêtue d'un petit négligé en soie rose. Elle l'ouvre, une fois devant Edward et s'installe tout près de lui. Elle pose sa main doucement sur la chemise du jeune homme et entreprend d'ouvrir les boutons un par un. Elle murmure. « Je vais t'apprendre ce que j'aime alors regardes bien... ».

Le cœur d'Edward semble battre dans ses oreilles tant elles bourdonnent. Son cerveau n'arrive pas à discerner si c'est son excitation dû à un manque de sexe ou si ce sont vraiment les paroles de la jeune femme qui provoquent en lui une telle envie. Elle finit par arriver au dernier bouton et écarte prestement la chemise. Edward rougit face à cette nouvelle nudité. Elle sourit face à sa naïveté et commence à lécher et mordiller les tétons roses de son torse. Edward se concentre... et cela lui demande énormément d'énergie car les caresses de Lauren après son abstinence lui apportent un désir bien plus intense qu'à l'accoutumé.

Lauren sourit et descend ensuite ses mains pour lui retirer son pantalon. Elle passe une main langoureuse sur son boxer, déjà tendu par son sexe. « Tu as vraiment réussi à tenir toute la semaine... Oh je suis fière de toi Edward. ». Elle se baisse et pose une série de baisers sur son torse avant de passer sa langue sur le tissu soyeux du sous vêtement. Edward ferme les yeux. Il ne sait vraiment pas combien de temps il pourra tenir à ce rythme.

_Penses à des choses tristes... Penses à des choses tristes..._

Un doigt glisse le long de son membre et s'attarde un peu sur ses bourses. Un long gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge. Un autre doigt s'immisce à son tour dans son boxer, jouant et malaxant à un endroit précis où il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir de si fortes sensations. « Oh oui là... ». Lauren sourit. Elle veut ce partenaire et fera tout pour le gagner.

Elle réitère son geste avant de repasser sa langue sur le tissu. « Tu aimes être touché là ? Veux tu que je continue ? ». Edward hoche la tête, montrant à quel point il peut être sous son emprise. Sa langue chaude lèche tranquillement son aine, ne touchant toujours pas son membre comme il le désire tant.

« S'il te plait Lau'... ». Edward tente de la soulever pour lui toucher la poitrine, l'embrasser, faire tout ce qui est possible pour calmer le feu ardent qui le traverse. Lauren se redresse et se met à califourchon sur lui.

« Touches moi. ». Il s'exécute, polissant le corps de la jeune femme du plat de sa paume. Edward ne prend pas le temps de chérir sa poitrine et passe directement sa main sur le sexe de l'actrice. Il est chaud et humide comme il s'y attendait.

Edward finit par demander, ses joues rouges à force de se retenir. « Est ce que je peux y aller. Je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir plus longtemps à ce rythme. ». La jeune femme se redresse et se retourne pour se poster à quatre pattes devant lui. Elle lui fait un petit sourire compatissant devant tant d'entrain et dit.

« Vas y Edward. Essaies d'y aller doucement OK ? ». Elle lui tend un préservatif qu'il s'empresse d'enfiler. En moins de vingt secondes, il est déjà en elle. Edward, les yeux clos, enfonce son membre surexcité encore et encore en elle. Lauren, se tourne et entre ses halètements tente de lui suggérer. « Tu vas trop vite Edward... Oh... Oh... Oh ». Mais le jeune homme est déjà en plein dans sa propre extase. Il la pénètre toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, essayant de relâcher la pression qui montait en lui depuis une semaine. Elle entreprend encore de le calmer. « Ed... Edward ! Tu es trop agressif... Prends ton temps... Ah... Essaies de … oh oh ... ». Edward continue de la pénétrer, comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'au moment où il finit par pousser un grondement guttural annonçant qu'il est parvenu à relâcher la pression qu'il avait en lui.

Ses paupières closes s'ouvrent peu à peu, sa peau frissonne encore de l'extase qu'il vient d'obtenir et il soupire de contentement. Une fois ses yeux bien ouverts, il se rend compte que tout le monde le regarde interloqué. Emmett est le premier à réagir. « Hein ? ». Rosalie tend son négligé vers Lauren, qui l'enfile rapidement.

Edward s'assoit sur le lit, dévasté, quand Lauren pose une main douce sur son épaule. Le jeune homme est désespéré car tout le monde cherche toujours à le réconforter, c'est presque navrant. Elle lui sourit. « Au moins on peut dire que tu as pris ton pied mon chéri. ».

Edward lève ses yeux émeraudes, brillants vers elle. « Oui mais toi... Je suis désolé Lau'. Maintenant, tu vois quels sont mes problèmes. ». Rosalie s'approche de lui et prend une chaise à proximité avant de s'assoir.

« J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu irais si vite. ». Elle tend un œil vers le sexe d'Edward qui semble reprendre vigueur à mesure que le temps passe. « Même si tu semble te reprendre bien plus rapidement que la moyenne. ».

Edward renifle avant de rebaisser la tête. « Je ne peux pas le croire... Je crois que je suis allé encore plus vite que d'habitude ! ».

Jane le regarde. « Au moins si nos films étaient si courts... Ils nous couteraient bien moins chers. ». Angela s'empresse de la faire sortir de la pièce.

Rosalie soupire. « Ne fais pas attention à elle... Elle est comptable. ». Edward se demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là mais elle ne rajoute rien de plus. « Bon les mecs, vous rangez le matériel. Edward et Lau' vous prenez une douche et... ». Elle tourne son regard vers Edward. « … Tu me rejoins ensuite dans mon bureau. ».

Le jeune homme reste la tête baissée, repensant à ce qu'il vient de faire... devant témoins en plus... A aucun moment, il n'a considérer le fait que Lauren était présente. Tanya a raison. Il a un sérieux problème et après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il est confiant sur le fait que Rosalie ne veut surement plus de ses services. Il finit par se redresser et entame la recherche de ses vêtements quand il se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que lui et James dans la chambre. Celui ci finit par lui dire.

« Enfin, tu es revenu parmi nous ! Ne t'en fais pas. C'est ce qui arrive généralement quand on a pas l'habitude de pratiquer une abstinence forcée. ».

Edward passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. « N'essaies pas de me réconforter James. Je suis lamentable. ».

Celui ci sourit. « Bon c'est vrai que tu as été un peu... rapide. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu es entre de bonnes mains. Allez dépêches toi surtout que Rosalie t'attend et elle a horreur de ça. ».

**xoxo**

Rosalie, il faut l'avouer est une très, très belle femme, mais certains termes qui lui sont applicables, ne penchent pas en sa faveur. Autoritaire, implacable, flippante... et ses yeux glacés dirigés droit sur Edward font qu'il se fait tout petit dans son fauteuil. Elle croise ses doigts devant son visage, ses coudes sévèrement posés sur son bureau. « Alors Edward... Parlons peu mais faisons dans l'utile. ». Celui ci hoche la tête. « J'ai pu... Constater certaines de tes lacunes et en effet je ne vois qu'une façon de t'aider et ce serait Bella. ». Elle se lève et fait quelques pas. « Le problème vois tu... est que Bella n'est pas véritablement une actrice. Elle a un autre souci... Donc pour qu'elle soit ta partenaire, il faut jouer serrer. Enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ».

Edward hoche la tête. Il ne voit pas du tout ce qu'elle veut dire mais ne se sent pas assez couillu pour lui dire le contraire. « Est ce que tu ne penses pas que je suis sans espoir ? Je veux dire que j'ai passé deux essais et ils ont été plutôt lamentables. ».

« Edward. La plupart des mecs sont lamentables alors ne t'en fais pas. Au moins, tu as de l'énergie à revendre et tu es prêt à faire des efforts. J'ai promis à Alice de t'aider alors, dis toi que tout ira pour le mieux. Allez, retournons avec les autres. ». Elle lève sa main et observe sa montre. « Puis Bella va arriver. ».

Alors qu'ils s'installent à peine dans la grande salle où Emmett distribue des boissons, Bella fait sa grande entrée. Toujours aussi fraiche, joliment habillée d'un simple jean, d'un t-shirt blanc et dotée d'une casquette, protégeant son identité, elle pose plusieurs sacs griffés d'un grand centre commercial sur le canapé le plus proche. « Salut tout le monde ! Angie regarde tout ce que je t'apporte. ».

La jeune métisse fonce sur les sacs en question et farfouille dedans, épatée. « C'est génial Bella ! Purée, c'est que de la haute couture. ».

Rosalie lui tend une cannette. « Alors tu as pu respecter le planning ? Comment s'est passé le shooting ? ».

Bella boit une grande gorgée et soupire. « C'était cool et ils m'ont refilé tous les vêtements gratuitement. Je dois te passer les contrats ainsi que les nouvelles propositions. ». Elle cherche dans son sac et remet à sa patronne une enveloppe. Elle finit par faire attention au reste des personnes présentes, hochant la tête quand quelqu'un lui fait signe. Elle remarque Edward. « Oh le nouveau est là. Ça veut dire que j'ai perdu. ». Elle sort un billet de sa poche. « A qui je les dois ? ». Jane se frotte les mains et lui fait signe. Bella soupire avant de lui tendre le billet.

Edward renifle une nouvelle fois, se rendant compte que même la femme de ses fantasmes avait parié contre lui. Bella ressent, tout de suite, de l'humeur sombre d'Edward. La voix inquiète, elle demande. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? ». Rosalie se penche vers elle et lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille. Tout le monde lève la tête quand ils l'entendent pouffer de rire. Bella pose sa main sur sa bouche et tente de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. « Désolée. C'est juste que... ». Elle explose de rire, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux dorés. « AH AH AH AH... ».

Lauren se lève outrée. « Oh Bella ! Tu vas trop loin ! ». Bella arrête soudainement de rire.

« Edward. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que tu n'as pas le bon professeur. Lau' n'est pas douée. ».

Lauren envoie un regard noir en direction de la jeune femme et répond. « Edward était un peu trop excité mais ce n'est pas comme toi n'est ce pas, mademoiselle je-suis-plus-froide-qu'un-glaçon ! ». Plus un bruit se fait entendre dans la salle. James et Angela secouent la tête tandis que Rosalie décroise les bras, prête à calmer les deux jeunes femmes si besoin.

Bella lève sa cannette et prend une gorgée. « Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive Lau'. Je rigolais. Je pense qu'il est capable de se défendre tout seul non ? Ce dont il a besoin est d'un soutien plus mental que physique. Qu'on lui explique clairement les différentes façons de gérer une relation… Ce qui pêche pas mal dans ton cas et… Puis, à part tes techniques de hardeuse hein ! ».

Lauren prend un coussin et le lance sur la jeune femme. « Tais toi ! ». Elle se tourne, telle une furie vers Edward. « Ce n'était que les essais Edward ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu étais juste nerveux, hein dis lui quoi ! ». Edward reste immobile, ne sachant où se placer dans cette conversation à la limite du catfight.

Emmett ramasse les verres et cannettes qui trainent et pose le plateau près de Rosalie. C'est le moment que celle ci choisie pour entrer en scène. « Bella... Maintenant que tu lances le sujet. Vu que tu penses que Lau' n'est pas capable de l'aider, alors peut être que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? ». Bella déglutit.

« Nan mais je disais ça pour rire. Rose, tu connais mon problème... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'aider. ».

Mais, Emmett ajoute. « C'est vrai que ce serait une très bonne idée. J'imagine déjà le programme. ». Il se tourne vers Rosalie. « On pourrait faire toute une série sur différentes techniques de confiance en soi ou de drague, tu vois le truc ? Un bar, une bibliothèque, un cinéma... Que des endroits assez communs où l'on peut pimenter sa vie. ».

Rosalie hoche la tête. « C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pas mal. Je vais contacter nos différents partenaires et voir ce qu'on pourrait organiser. » Tout le monde l'observe, la Rosalie en mode pro est incroyable. Elle sort ses deux Smartphones, son ordinateur et un bloc note et commence à noter, pianoter et argumenter auprès de toutes les personnes concernées. Jane la suit, notant et spécifiant tous les frais nécessaires à une telle entreprise. Edward, malgré son humeur assez sombre, ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le coté professionnel de WWP. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de Bella. Rosalie et elle semblent dans une discussion silencieusement animée. Elles tournent régulièrement leurs doigts ou leurs regards vers lui mais leur ton est assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse discerner leurs propos.

Lauren s'assoit lourdement à coté de lui. « C'est pas juste. Voilà qu'elle arrive et c'est encore elle qui aura le droit à la meilleure part. ». James ricane.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de considérer les mecs comme des morceaux de bidoche. Ça te perdra. ». Jessica qui se tient à coté de lui, ricane. « Et ça te reste sur les cuisses. ». Lauren les regarde sans comprendre.

« Hein ? ».

James sourit encore plus. « Laisses tomber chérie. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. ». Il se tourne vers Edward. « Alors tu vas tourner avec Bella ? Tu vas en vivre de belles. Tu verras les hardeuses sont plus… simples. ».

Edward observe Lauren qui réfléchit encore aux propos de James, la mine toujours boudeuse. Il marmonne. « Oui en effet elles semblent assez... simples. ». _Pour ne pas dire stupide en ce qui concerne celle qui est assise à coté de m__oi…_

« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu. ».

Rosalie semble avoir le dernier mot, comme toujours, avec Bella. « Bon, Edward, Bella va t'aider durant une semaine et demie et ensuite on prévoit la première scène. Surtout n'oubliez pas de programmer vos séances avec Emmett et on se revoit prochainement. N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il y a un problème. ».

Bella finit sa boisson et se lève de son siège. Elle tend sa main vers Edward et dit poliment. « Je suis ravie de travailler avec toi. Je prends tes rushs et je te recontacte. OK ? ».

Edward serre sa main et hoche timidement la tête. « D'accord. Hum. Je te donne mon numéro ? ». Bella acquiesce et prend son téléphone.

Elle lui sourit. « à bientôt alors ? ». Edward ne se rend même pas compte qu'il lui rend son sourire, d'une manière bien trop éclatante. Un des sourcils de la jeune femme se redresse, perplexe mais elle se laisse convaincre par le sourire plus que tendre de son futur partenaire. Bella finit par récupérer ses affaires et file sans demander son reste, pour s'allonger sur un des canapés.

Après quelques minutes, Edward reste les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone, lisant encore et encore les petites lettres inscrites dessus. « Bella… ». Enfin quelque chose de bien lui arrive.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 4 ox**

**Scène 1...**

Edward se demande, une nouvelle fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté de faire une telle chose. Ah oui, les propos de Tanya... C'était tout ce qui l'animait au départ. Mais pour en arriver là ? N'était-il pas plus simple de se chercher une nouvelle petite amie ? Non, car le problème se serait présenté encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une fille assez compatissante pour faire un trait sur son propre plaisir.

Puis, il faut reconnaître qu'il est content d'avoir tenté une aventure pareille. Et rien ne peut lui ôter la joie qu'il a eu quand, il y a quelques heures de cela, Bella l'a appelé. Le jeune homme était tellement heureux qu'il a failli rater l'appel vu qu'il enchainait quelques pas de danse dédiés à son ange gardien, sa bonne étoile, son karma et tous les dieux concernés par ce coup de fil.

_Mais putain quel con !_

Les quelques minutes de conversation qui ont suivis l'ont finalement conduit ici. Enfin là, à l'adresse inscrite sur le petit bout de papier froissé que ses mains moites serrent comme s'il détenait tout ce qui maintient le jeune homme en vie.

Au travers des vitres fumées du pub, où il a rendez-vous, Edward peut apercevoir une partie de l'équipe de Wicked Witch qui s'affaire à gauche et à droite, mais pas de Bella en vue.

_Bella... Bella... Bella._

C'est la première fois qu'Edward va aussi loin pour une fille. Oui, comme tous les adolescents il a déjà fait son _'kéké'_ pour épater la galerie mais jamais il ne s'est dévoilé autant, surtout qu'il n'est vraiment pas sûr du résultat.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée annonce son arrivée et certains clients se retournent avant de se repencher vers leurs verres. En s'approchant de Rosalie, le jeune homme entend la conversation qu'elle tient avec le barman.

« Merci encore Peter ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. ».

Le barman se tourne vers eux, essuyant un verre avec un chiffon. « Tu rigoles ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'honneur que c'est pour moi ! Ma femme doit être en train de préparer son appareil photo et un carnet d'autographe pour se vanter auprès de ses collègues demain et vous allez créer un buzz d'enfer pour mon pub ! ».

Emmett vient derrière elle, testant la lumière. « Ça ne dérange pas tes clients ? ».

« Nan c'est OK. Ceux qui sont là aujourd'hui sont des habitués. Puis, vous les placez pour que leurs têtes n'apparaissent pas à l'écran. Donc tout va bien. ».

Emmett sourit, ses fossettes lui donnant un air gamin adorable. « Tout sera fait numériquement. Aucune inquiétude. ». Il se tourne vers James. « Eteins cette lampe... Puis celle-ci aussi. Je veux quelque chose d'intime. ».

James hoche la tête et s'exécute. Angela s'approche avec trois petites caméras. « J'ai fait les réglages pour que ça paraisse plus naturel. Ça va ajouter un petit côté voyeur très sympa. ».

Edward sourit, se demandant intérieurement comment le mot voyeur peut être considéré comme sympa ? Puis, depuis quand cela ne le choque plus ?

Emmett acquiesce. « Génial ! T'es une vraie pro Angie. Oh salut Edward ! Toujours aussi timide. ». Il lui tend un petit tas de feuilles. « Tiens voici le plan de cet après-midi. ».

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux pour étudier les documents et reste surpris au point de dire. « Au niveau de mon prénom… Hum… Il y a juste marqué…. Hum… Réussir à maintenir une conversation ? Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? De quoi est-ce que je dois parler ? Puis avec qui ? ».

Emmett lui tape dans le dos. Même si c'est amical, Edward ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux frais de kiné qu'il aura pour remettre en place son omoplate. « Ah Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisses faire Bella. Elle est douée pour ça. ». Il sent ses joues qui rougissent à vue d'œil et se demande comment il va réussir à assurer sur ce coup là.

Angela s'approche de lui et lui serre la main. « Ca va aller. Tout se passera bien. Allez viens boire quelque chose, ça te détendra. ». Ils s'installent au comptoir et sirotent tranquillement un cocktail tandis qu'Angela lui explique comment fonctionne un tournage en extérieur.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois. Une jeune femme entre, le visage caché par un chapeau à larges bords. Elle soupire en retirant ses affaires. « Pfff. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Le chauffeur de taxi a fait trois détours avant d'arriver dans la bonne rue et on a failli se planter cinq fois vu qu'il passait son temps à me zieuter… ». Elle donne ses affaires à la personne qui gère le vestiaire avant de soulever son chapeau. Un murmure d'admiration s'élève quand tout le monde reconnaît Bella. La Bella de Wicked, dotée de son masque en velours, ses cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos et cachant le dos nu de sa petite robe noire.

_Tu m'étonnes que le chauffeur de taxi ne veuille pas la lâcher…_

Edward sent son souffle qui s'accélère comme si la jeune femme happait l'air qu'il tente de respirer par sa simple présence.

_Respire Edward ! Respire ! Ne vas pas nous faire une syncope maintenant !_

La voix de Bella le ramène sur Terre. « …Mais il a fini par me relâcher quand je lui ai donné une série de conseils pour qu'il ravive la flamme dans son couple. Je vous jure les mecs sont dingues ! ». Elle fait ensuite le tour du bar, saluant ou enlaçant les personnes qu'elle connaît comme les inconnus avant d'arriver au comptoir avec Rosalie. Elles s'embrassent et commencent une conversation joyeuse et agitée.

_Je vais vraiment le faire ? Avec cette femme !_

Bella surprend le regard posé sur elle et fixant ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward, elle lui sourit avant de lui envoyer un charmant clin d'œil. Edward s'étrangle avec la gorgée de cocktail qu'il avalait et quand il tente de se remettre, le paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait, s'éparpille au sol.

Toute l'équipe observe la scène en silence. James demande. « Comment un mec peut être aussi…. ».

Emmett tente de continuer. « … Aussi… ».

Alex acquiesce. « Ouais en effet. Je pense comme vous. ».

Ils émettent tous un soupir devant le jeune homme effaré. Jane s'installe à côté d'eux. « Mon dieu ! Si j'avais un cœur, je verserais une larme. Le mot que vous cherchez ce ne serait pas empoté ? ».

Alex demande. « Vous pensez qu'Edward est intéressé par Bella ? C'est du suicide ! ».

Rosalie qui fini par rejoindre Emmett, se permet un sourire en sortant un petit calepin. « Et si on pariait ? ».

Toute l'équipe de WWP s'exclame en osmose. « Ouais ! C'est parti ! ».

James s'interroge tranquillement. « Mais, est-ce que vous avez déjà connu quelqu'un qui ne craquerait pas pour Bella ? ».

Rosalie qui commence à noter les gains, soupire. « Pas faux. Cette fille est un vrai pot de miel. ».

Jane se marre. « Ouais, mais ce pot est carrément plus hermétique qu'un Tupperware… ou plutôt dirais-je fêlé ? ».

Le stylo que tient Rosalie marque l'arrêt sur la feuille avant d'être tapoté contre ses lèvres. « Et si on faisait plutôt ça ? Est-ce que notre cher petit Edward peut faire en sorte que Bella craque pour lui ? Qu'elle en oublie son petit…. Problème ? ».

« Ohhhhh ! ». Le sourire béat de ses collègues et amis prouve qu'ils apprécient le défi.

James bougonne. « Parce que Bella est capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? C'est impossible. ».

Emmett lui tape sur le bras. « Soit pas mauvais joueur Jamie. Tu as eu ta chance. ».

Rosalie montre son carnet sur la page de gauche est inscrit 'Edward' et sur celle de droite 'Bella' alors qu'en titre est noté 'Qui craquera le premier ?'. Chacun des participants note son prénom dans la colonne qu'il croit gagnante. Emmett interpelle Jessica.

« Et toi Jess, tu paries sur qui ? ». Le visage de la jeune femme se renfrogne et elle se détourne sans rien dire. James demande.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à celle-là ? ». Les autres la regardent partir et après un soupir, retournent à leurs paris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett tape dans ses mains et s'empare d'une des caméras. « OK Les mecs ! C'est parti ! ».

Angela se poste au milieu du bar et d'une voix forte, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, elle crie. « Vous connaissez le biz. Chacun à son poste. Edward, Bella, au clap c'est à vous ! ».

Rosalie pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son nouvel employé. « Cullen, calmes-toi, tu es tendu comme un string de collégienne. ».

Edward soupire et tente de se détendre un peu. Bella s'approche de lui et l'intime de retirer sa veste et son pull. Le jeune homme s'exécute, se retrouvant en chemise. Elle s'approche de lui et commence à ouvrir quelques boutons et à replier les manches de sa chemise. Sa main passe dans les cheveux bronze et néglige un peu plus sa coupe de cheveux. « Comme ça, c'est beaucoup mieux. On a l'impression que tu sors d'une sieste crapuleuse. ». Elle se poste ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et lui pose un baiser sur les lèvres.

Edward, peu habitué aux démonstrations publiques, regarde autour de lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tout le monde nous regarde ! ».

« C'est pour que tu te détendes un peu. Edward sérieusement… On va être filmé, plus soudés que papa dans maman, dans moins de vingt minutes, alors ce ne sont pas les clients qui sont là qui devraient te faire peur. ».

Edward rougit en se rendant compte de la naïveté dont il fait preuve. Surtout que Bella continue. « Pour être honnête, tu es tellement craquant que je pourrais te sauter dessus directement. ». Elle rit quand il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Bella fait tout cela pour qu'il se détende, mais c'est peine perdu dès le moment où Angela sort son clap et crie « Tout le monde en place… Silence…. Action ! ».

Le jeune homme s'installe, un rien rigide, sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Peter s'approche de son client et lui sert un verre. Edward marmonne un merci, se demandant s'il peut le boire vraiment, pour se donner un peu de courage. Il reste les yeux fixés sur son verre, sentant tous les regards posés sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce voix lui demande. « Vous êtes seul ? ».

Il tourne sa tête, et comme toujours, son souffle est coupé devant la beauté qui se présente à lui. Il bégaie. « Ah… Hum… Oui. ».

Elle s'assoie sur le tabouret à côté de lui. « C'est votre première fois ici ? ». Toujours aussi raide, Edward hoche la tête positivement. Bella sourit. « Ça vous dit qu'on prenne une table plus… tranquille ? ». Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent et comme Bella lui prend la main pour le diriger vers une alcôve, il se laisse faire tel un enfant. Bella ne s'attendait pas à un tel challenge. L'installant en face de lui, elle décide de prendre plus au sérieux son rôle de tutrice. Malgré sa timidité, il parvient à lui rendre son sourire.

_OK ce mec est un vrai défi…_

En bonne psychologue, la jeune femme parvient à le dérider un peu en l'incitant à parler de lui. Ses études. Ses gouts. Leurs points communs tels que le chocolat à la menthe, les raviolis aux champignons et le baseball. Mais son regard émeraude se concentre sur verre au moment où elle lui demande. « Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? ».

Edward bégaie. « Je… hum… Non pas vraiment. ». Bella sourit une nouvelle fois, son masque faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés.

« Mais… Je pense que tu devrais te détendre un peu… ». Elle fait glisser son pied galbé dans une fine résille le long du pantalon de son partenaire. Edward ferme les yeux, son corps tendu à mesure que les orteils de Bella remontent, telle une douce brulure, le long de sa jambe. Il se retient de taper du poing sur la table quand elle atteint son entrejambe.

« Bella… Hum… Oh… Il me semble que ce n'est pas dans le script ! ».

Posant son coude sur la table, Bella fait tenir son menton sur le bout de ses doigts. « Je pensais que tu voulais te détendre un peu… Tu es tellement… Stressé… que tu sembles prêt à tuer quelqu'un. ». Elle insiste doucement sur le membre qui pulse doucement dans le pantalon du jeune homme. Edward ferme les yeux et tente de se comporter normalement. Alors qu'il saisit son verre, les glaçons s'entrechoquent et un peu du contenu s'en échappe. Sans arrêter le va-et-vient de son pied, Bella tamponne sa serviette sur la table. « Considères cela comme une leçon. Tu peux y arriver. Comme beaucoup de mecs, tu as pris l'habitude d'avoir tout, tout de suite. Alors que trouver du plaisir se mérite. ».

Elle se déplace à côté de lui. Le manque de sensation fait qu'Edward soupire du manque de contact mais Bella pose directement sa main dans l'emplacement laissé vacant. Elle lui murmure. « Laisses toi aller… Dis-moi ce que tu ressens ? ».

Edward se pose lourdement sur le fauteuil, la tête en arrière. « Ah… Je ne peux décrire ces sensations… Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps d'analyser ce que je pouvais ressentir. ».

Bella se mord la lèvre en constatant les joues rosies du jeune homme et quand il commence à se détendre, elle passe à l'étape supérieure. Sa main défait prestement la ceinture et les boutons retenant l'érection proéminente qui ne demande qu'à être libérée.

Edward qui portait son verre à ses lèvres le repose brutalement. Le petit cri qu'il pousse fait que plusieurs clients se tournent vers eux. Bella chuchote à son oreille. « Ne flippes pas… analyses Edward. ».

« Ton contact me brule… J'ai l'impression que… Mon dieu Bella… Tout le monde nous regarde. ».

La jeune femme sourit. « Non Edward. Il n'y a que moi ici. Que ma main sur toi. Que ma bouche près de ton oreille. Et mon souffle sur ton cou. ». Elle sent les frissons qui parcourent le corps musclé et attisé contre lequel elle se colle. De sa main libre, elle lui prend le menton. « Regarde-moi Edward ! Concentre-toi sur moi… ». Le regard émeraude croise les yeux dorés et déterminés de la jeune femme. « Embrasse-moi maintenant… ». Il hésite encore alors elle insiste. « Montre-moi ta passion. ».

« Quoi ? Hum… D'accord. ». Edward ne sait s'il doit être plus entreprenant surtout que la main, bien trop experte de sa partenaire, est sur le point de lui donner l'orgasme de sa vie. Ses hanches marquent un rythme de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il tente de l'embrasser fougueusement mais Bella l'arrête.

« Non. Là, tu confonds sexualité et sensualité. ». Elle retire sa main de son pantalon. « Nous sommes en train de vivre un moment voluptueux et érotique mais ta précipitation le rend juste sexué. ». Le jeune homme observe sa main qui saisit son verre avant de le porter à sa bouche. Rien que de voir ça et il pourrait jouir lamentablement.

Edward baisse la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de se contrôler. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bella. ». Maintenant, elle le chevauche presque, forçant une nouvelle fois, son regard dans le sien.

« Ne penses pas qu'à toi, mon cœur. N'oublies pas que chaque instant en ma compagnie se mérite. Pars toujours sur le principe que rien n'est acquis. Il faut m'offrir quelque chose dont je puisse rêver plus tard. Je suis peut être avec toi maintenant, mais si tu ne me satisfais pas… ». La jeune femme l'embrasse à nouveau. Sa main passe dans les cheveux d'Edward, qui frissonne à ce simple contact. Sa langue lui montre sa supériorité, dominant ses lèvres, son palais et sa propre langue.

Les paupières d'Edward déjà fermées, sont marquées par la concentration qu'il exerce. Il est débordé par la douceur et la détermination du baiser de sa partenaire. Jamais il n'a été embrassé ainsi. Jamais il n'a offert un tel baiser à qui que ce soit. Il sent son esprit, pourtant si rationnel, qui dérive, emporté par la passion.

Bella se recule brutalement et sourit machiavéliquement devant les yeux vitreux et le souffle court de son élève. Ajustant son masque, elle dit en souriant. « Alors ça, tu vois, c'est ce que j'appelle un baiser. ».

Les glaçons de son verre tintent doucement quand elle le repose sur la table. Edward n'a toujours pas bougé. Bella fait un imperceptible signe de tête en direction d'Emmett avant de se pencher vers son partenaire. « Alors, pourquoi ne rentrerais tu pas avec moi ? ». Sa main reprend son manège, enserrant le sexe d'Edward entre ses doigts. Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres mais son regard doré est tourné vers la caméra. « Ou préfèrerais tu le faire ici ? ».

Edward balbutie. « Oh…Hum… Mais… ». Son esprit est complètement embué par le baiser subit, la main experte et la promesse d'activités bien plus intenses que tout ce qu'il a pu déjà vivre. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas jouir tant que Bella ne lui en a pas donné l'ordre… Ce qui paraissait simple quand il l'a lu sur le script… mais il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver.

Bella, devant le manque de réaction de son partenaire, initie un nouveau baiser. Elle lui embrasse doucement chacune de ses lèvres fines mais légèrement bombées et rougies par le traitement qu'elle lui fait subir. Elle les lèche comme pour les apaiser. Leurs langues se rencontrent un instant avant que celle de la jeune femme ne descende le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, suivant la ligne palpitante de sa carotide.

Edward respire plus difficilement. Il ouvre les yeux et se rend compte de son environnement. Grossière erreur. Bella lui avait conseillé de rester les yeux clos s'il risquait de se laisser dépasser par ses émotions et sa logique. Son esprit prend en compte les alentours. Les clients qui les observent du coin de l'œil. Les membres de l'équipe qui le filment. Bella concentrée sur sa prestation… Car il faut reconnaître qu'il n'est que ça, un partenaire pour cette scène. Tout cela est faux.

Tendant les bras pour l'écarter de lui, Edward s'écrie. « Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ça Bella ! ». Il se dresse brutalement, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements avant de prendre la fuite sans que personne n'ai vraiment le temps de réagir.

Rosalie se lève et crie. « Edward, attends ! ». Mais la porte se referme déjà derrière lui. Elle pose brutalement son téléphone. « Bon… On fait une pause. Emmett, Angie et James, vous commencez le découpage. Tyler, tu t'occupes de Bella. ». Elle soulève son bras pour regarder sa montre. « Heureusement que j'avais prévu une connerie de ce genre sur le planning. ».

Les membres de WWP se regroupent devant la petite station de montage tenue par Angela et observent les bandes des différents caméramans. Tout y est. L'ambiance intime, la sensualité et l'osmose des partenaires et l'élégance sexy et soft qui est le petit truc estampillé Wicked Witch. Emmett commente.

« Purée. La scène est déjà hyper chaude sans même qu'il y ai un véritable contact entre vous. ». Les autres personnes derrières lui, hochent la tête, totalement d'accord.

Jane lève un sourcil perplexe. « OK, il faut reconnaître que c'était une putain de scène d'échauffement mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il a cette fois le gamin ? Non point que je me plaigne mais si nous devons rallonger les temps de tournage à chaque fois…». Tout le monde s'interroge sur la fuite de l'acteur principal alors que Jessica reste le regard fixé sur Bella. Alors qu'elle aurait pu se servir de cet épisode contre sa rivale, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer, malgré le masque de velours, le regard soucieux de la superbe brune, qui reste tourné vers la porte.

Elle finit par s'approcher d'elle, prudemment. Jessica pose une main compatissante, ne voulant montrer aucune animosité, sur l'épaule de Bella et suggère. « Eh bien alors… Tu t'es laissée emportée Bella. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de voir cela. ».

Bella pose un regard inquiet vers la blonde peroxydée. « Jess. Ferme ta gueule et oublies moi. ». Elle se lève, pose son masque à côté de son verre et sans un regard pour quiconque, sort du bar à son tour.

**xoxo**

**Scène 2…**

Edward avance, sans véritable but, dans la rue. Son esprit tourne à plein régime. Il ne cesse de se ressasser la même question.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis encore enfui ?_

Il en aurait les larmes aux yeux si l'idée d'avoir encore échoué ne lui nouait pas tant la gorge. Les piétons le bousculent sans ménagement, vu qu'il ne regarde même pas où il pose ses pas. Edward finit par passer devant un square, où un banc est illuminé par le lampadaire situé juste au-dessus.

_Si ça ce n'est pas un signe…_

Le jeune homme s'assoit lourdement et soupire. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa conscience le travaille autant. Peut-être qu'il est un peu indélicat… oui bon, vraiment indélicat avec les femmes mais simuler une relation avec Bella alors qu'il désire vraiment la connaitre… Puis, cette pression constante… Et le fait que…

Un homme, d'un certain âge, pour ne pas dire vieux, et à l'air passablement éméché, vient l'interrompre dans son cheminement obscur de pensées. « Salut toi ! Tu es tout seul ? Veux-tu t'amuser un peu ? ».

Edward lève la tête, discernant mal l'inconnu à cause de la lumière criarde du lampadaire. « Hein ? ». Il ne sait si c'est le fait qu'il se fasse harponner par un vieux pervers en manteau de fourrure ou sa fatigue morale qui fait qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Le monsieur continue. « Je m'appelle Aro… Et est-ce que tu veux te détendre un peu ? ». Il tente de lui saisir le bras.

Edward se redresse, complètement abasourdi et se met à crier. « Mais c'est quoi ce monde ? Déjà que j'ai des problèmes par-dessus la tête, voilà qu'un connard vient et tente d'être mon pimp ! Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après moi ? ».

Une voix douce et enjouée, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, répond. « Si tu ne donnais pas tant l'envie qu'on t'arrache tes vêtements, cela n'arriverait pas. ». Edward tend son cou pour apercevoir la jeune femme qui hante constamment son esprit. Celle-ci pointe du doigt la main de l'inconnu posée sur Edward. Son regard doré s'assombrit. « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais pouvez-vous laisser mon ami ? ».

Aro se penche vers elle, tentant d'être menaçant. « De quoi tu te mêles pouffia… ». Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bella le saisit par le col… avec une dextérité digne d'un moine shaolin… et le balance un peu plus loin. Le vieux pervers ne demande pas son reste et file avant qu'elle ne décide de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à lui.

La jeune femme se frotte les mains et grommelle. « Je veux bien être ce que tu veux mais pas une pouffiasse ! ». Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillent, affichant d'une terreur non dissimulée, quand elle se tourne vers lui, une main posée sur la hanche. "Quoi ? Si quelqu'un doit te toucher, c'est moi !". Les orbes dorées de Bella se plissent quand elle lui dit d'un ton glacial. « Ne quittes jamais ton boulot au milieu d'une séance. Sais-tu combien de personnes sont sur notre projet ? ». Edward acquiesce, gardant les yeux baissés par la honte. C'est effectivement honteux de laisser toute une équipe en plan tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas capable de réagir correctement. Elle passe sa main doucement dans les cheveux de son partenaire. « N'oublies pas que nous sommes aussi là pour t'aider. Et vu que tu es payé… Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à ton salaire habituel… Tu dois faire les choses correctement. ».

Edward hoche encore la tête. « Oui, je comprends. ». Bella lui tend son autre main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Allez viens. On doit se dépêcher car les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter. ».

Edward se laisse entrainer par la main chaude et rassurante de la jeune femme. Son cœur bat rapidement à l'idée que Bella soit venu le chercher et qu'elle soit si amicale avec lui, malgré tout.

La clochette de la porte annonce leur retour. Les membres de l'équipe se tiennent encore près de la petite station de visionnage et tournent leurs regards inquiets vers les deux acteurs. Emmett est le premier à réagir. Il accoure aux côtés d'Edward et lui donne sa tape habituelle dans le dos. « Tu es revenu ! C'est génial ! ».

Les autres font comme si rien n'était mais Edward remarque bien les sourires montrant qu'ils sont ravis de son retour. Angela s'approche de Bella et lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. « C'est cool que tu sois revenu. ».

Edward n'a pas le temps de répondre que Rosalie demande directement à son amie. « Est-ce que ça va ? Alors on arrête là ? ».

Alors qu'il est toujours sous l'emprise d'Emmett, Edward s'insurge. « Non ! Mais, hum... Est ce que je peux te parler ? ».

Bella va vers le comptoir, où se tient déjà Jessica. Elle prend le verre que le barman lui tend et savoure doucement sa boisson. La blonde l'observe un instant avant de demander. « Comment as-tu fait ? ».

Bella lève un sourcil. « Hein… Quoi donc ? ».

Jessica sourit. Ce n'est pas dans le genre de sa 'rivale' de faire l'innocente. « Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'il revienne ? ».

Sans aucun regard vers elle, Bella pose son verre et marmonne. « Rien. ».

Jessica picore une olive de son cocktail et soupire. « Comme c'est étrange… ».

Bella n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie de connaitre les pensées tordues que Jessica peut avoir, mais elle finit par dire. « Quoi encore ? ».

Jessica lui fait un grand sourire. « Le fait que tu sois si impliquée. ».

_OK la curiosité tue le chat…_

Bella pose ses mains à plat sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ».

Jessica se redresse en souriant, ravie d'avoir réussi à appâter la reine des glaces. « Non. Rien, vraiment. ».

**xoxo**

Edward est debout auprès de Rosalie. Son regard se pose partout sauf sur elle. « Hum… J'ai une demande… ».

Rosalie hésite à l'envoyer sur les roses ou encore lui dire de se carrer ses problèmes sexuels dans un endroit de son intimité où elle suppose que la lumière ne voit jamais le jour mais pour l'amitié qu'elle porte envers Alice, elle dit simplement. « Alors, je t'écoute. ».

Le jeune homme répond. « Je crois que j'arrive à rien avec autant de monde autour de nous… Ça me fait flipper… Je suis désolé. Je sais que cela vous fait perdre votre temps. ».

Rosalie, contre toute attente, répond simplement. « Je comprends. Surtout que je t'avais promis que Bella serait là pour te briefer tout au long de la semaine alors que je lui ai rempli son planning. Puis, tu es le petit nouveau. ». Elle se tourne vers le reste de l'équipe et hausse le ton. « Changement de plan ! James et Jessica, vous faites la scène du bar avec Angela et... ».

Jessica court rejoindre James qui est tranquillement attablé au comptoir. « Wouhou ! Enfin un peu d'action ! ». Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel en entendant l'actrice qui, comme d'habitude, montre un peu trop d'entrain à l'idée de tourner.

Rosalie grommelle un « Hardeuse... Y'en a qui aiment, vraiment un peu trop, leur boulot... » que seuls ceux situés tout près d'elle peuvent entendre, avant de continuer à diriger son équipe. « Je disais donc... L'équipe B. Bella, Edward, Emmett et le reste du groupe… Hum… Vous retournez au bureau et tenter de trouver une suite plausible à ce qu'on a déjà en boite ! ».

Emmett gratte son menton en souriant. « Hum… C'est dommage, j'adore voir Edward faire son timide en public. ». Il frappe une nouvelle fois l'omoplate de son assistant. « Allez viens gamin. On va trouver une autre sauce à laquelle te manger ! ».

Rosalie lui claque l'arrière du crâne. « Tu n'aides pas là Em' ».

Un van luxueux s'arrête devant le bar et Alex en descend. « Mesdames. Messieurs. Votre carrosse est arrivé ! ». Bella, une nouvelle fois, affublée de son manteau et de son énorme chapeau, pousse Edward pour qu'il monte rapidement à l'intérieur et tandis qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment faire pour remonter dans l'estime de sa superbe tutrice.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 5 ox**

**Scène 1...**

Edward descend du van, les joues vermillon et poursuivit par le rire tonitruant d'Emmett. Bella, sans mauvaise intention, a divulgué le fait qu'il se soit fait dragué par un vieux pervers en manteau léopard et depuis le caméraman déboiteur d'épaule est au bord de la crise d'appendicite tant il est plié de rire.

L'équipe monte dans la tour et rejoint l'étage réservé à WWP. Edward va s'effondrer sur un des canapés, tandis que certains s'affairent à droite, à gauche et que Bella et Emmett discutent sérieusement des suites à donner aux images qu'ils ont déjà enregistrées dans le bar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward est réveillé en sursaut par Emmett qui l'incite à le suivre. Ils entrent dans une des pièces qu'Edward ne connait pas encore et il se retrouve émerveillé devant le décor. Une chambre, aussi luxueuse qu'une suite d'hôtel, est préparée par l'équipe qui met une dernière touche au décor. Emmett l'invite à entrer pour prendre en compte le lieu de tournage. Edward observe. « Ouah, c'est vraiment classe. ».

Emmett sourit. « Ah ouais ? Bella nous a demandé de faire en sorte que tu sois aussi à l'aise que possible. Tu as de la chance car elle semble t'apprécier. ».

Edward reste surprit. « Bella ? ». Pour toute réponse, le caméraman hoche la tête positivement, arborant un grand sourire.

Inspectant les alentours, les yeux d'Edward se posent sur Bella. La jeune femme discute de l'éclairage avec un autre membre de l'équipe. Il étudie tranquillement son profil jusqu'à ce que son regard se fixe sur la main qui l'a réconforté dans le square.

_C'est vrai que contrairement à ce que pouvait dire James, Bella a plutôt été adorable avec moi… Puis elle m'a tenu la main…_

Alors qu'il reste obnubilé par sa propre main, une autre se glisse dedans. Il lève la tête et est surpris de se retrouver en face de Lauren. N'était-elle pas censée être au bar avec l'autre moitié de l'équipe ? Elle l'attire au plus près d'elle. « Tu sais Edward, il est toujours temps de changer d'avis. Peut-être n'es-tu pas fait pour être le partenaire de Bella. ».

Edward reste perplexe. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? ».

Elle fait courir sa main le long de son bras. « Tu sais… Parfois, on pense être fait pour quelqu'un puis… C'est une autre personne qui te va le mieux, plus facile et ouverte. ».

La jeune femme sourit et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille. Tirant sur sa chemise, elle l'oblige à se baisser un peu. « Et tu sais que je te laisserais faire ce qui te passe par la tête… Que ce soit hard ou pas. ». Ses lèvres lui mordent l'oreille et Edward, surpris et mortifié, recule.

Il bafouille, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. « Heu… C'est gentil… Hum… Laisses-moi y réfléchir Lauren, ok ? ».

Lauren se rapproche une nouvelle fois. « Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter toute cette pression. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est peut-être elle qui te rend si nerveux ?… Avec moi ça serait bien plus cool. ». Elle l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche.

Edward n'a pas le temps de formuler une nouvelle réponse que Bella arrive et dit d'un ton neutre. « Edward, il faut te préparer. ». Elle ne lui accorde même pas un regard qu'elle va s'installer sur une chaise à proximité pour qu'on lui pose son masque de velours.

Alors que les deux acteurs se préparent, Emmett vérifie l'installation des caméras. Deux pour le plan large, deux pour les plans rapprochés et bien entendu celle qu'il porte directement à la main. Une fois que tout est parfait, il crie. « OK ! Les préparations sont terminées… Tout le monde dehors ! ».

Le reste de l'équipe s'insurge. « QUOI ! Mais, on veut regarder ! ».

Emmett se met à rire. « Ben, vous achèterez le DVD ! Allez soyez sages, sinon Edward risque d'être nerveux. ».

Lauren marche à reculons, faisant un bref signe de main en direction de l'acteur qui effectivement sent déjà l'adrénaline qui tente de faire des feux d'artifices dans son système et qui commence déjà à dissoudre le peu de confiance qu'il a en lui.

Emmett enclenche la caméra. « Allez ! On est parti. Bella, Edward, faites comme chez vous. On commence quand vous êtes prêts. ».

Edward demande d'une voix faiblarde. « Et quand est-ce que tu arrêtes ? ».

Le caméraman lui fait un sourire plus que carnassier. « Quand tu auras tout donné mon ami. Allons, détends-toi mec !». Edward rougit sous l'allusion alors que Bella glousse doucement.

Allongée sur le lit, Bella observe Edward qui reste près du bar, à quelques pas d'elle et, il semble avoir le derrière collé au tabouret sur lequel il est assis. Elle décide de prendre les choses en main et se lève tranquillement.

Son masque fait ressortir son regard doré et le rend sulfureux. Alors qu'elle est juste à côté de lui, elle lève sa main et la passe doucement sur le visage de son partenaire. Il murmure. « Je… Je ne …. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? ».

Bella lui fait un petit sourire, sentant qu'il est aussi volatile qu'un papillon. « Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? ».

Edward reste interloqué. « Hein ? ».

Elle prend appui contre le bar, en posant son coude dessus. « Tu t'es enfui tout à l'heure… Tu m'as laissée toute seule dans ce bar. ».

Edward comprend que son geste a dû être mal interprété par Bella vu qu'elle était être la principale concernée et qu'il l'a plantée là.

_Bella. Ce n'est pas toi qui me faisais peur…_

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et machinalement les plaque sur le côté afin de les remettre en place. Bella l'observe et éclate de rire. Il sursaute et demande. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Le sourire de Bella se fait encore plus chaleureux. « Oh Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais à tes cheveux ? On dirait un… un… ». Elle rit à nouveau. « C'est atroce ! ».

Le cœur d'Edward tombe par terre et éclate en des centaines de petits morceaux tandis que tout son sang tente de rester contenu dans ses joues rougies par la honte. Cela fait peu de temps qu'il l'a connaît et déjà, tout ce que Bella peut dire le touche toujours profondément. C'est à la guise de sa partenaire que son cœur peut être brisé ou raccommodé. Il lève sa main pour replacer ses cheveux autrement mais la jeune femme interrompt son geste. Elle se poste devant lui et écarte ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Tu es trop mignon… Laisses-moi faire.». Sa main habile glisse entre les mèches bronze, aussi gentiment et tendrement que possible. Edward tente de se maitriser et de ne pas se mettre à ronronner comme le ferait un chat. Mais c'est peine perdu, il soupire profondément et ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation des doigts qui lui massent doucement le crane. La voix de la jeune femme est souriante. « Dois-je comprendre que ça fait du bien ? ».

Il répond d'une voix rauque. « Oh ouais… ». Elle se penche un peu plus et glisse son autre main sur sa nuque, lui massant doucement.

Bella murmure. « Voilà. Tu es bien plus craquant comme ça. ». Ses lèvres se posent sur le front d'Edward qui reste figé sous son contact. Doucement, elle lui relève la tête. « Et maintenant ? Est-ce que je te fais encore peur ? ».

Edward hésite encore quand il hoche négativement sa tête. Bella plonge son regard dans le sien, sans relâcher l'étreinte de ses mains placées contre le visage de son partenaire. « Ignore la caméra. Ne regardes que moi. ». Cette fois, c'est lui qui initie le baiser mais Bella contrôle toujours l'opération. Elle pose de petits bécots sur ses joues, l'obligeant doucement à garder les yeux clos. Sa langue force le passage dans la bouche d'Edward qui ne résiste pas. Elle sourit et l'espace d'un instant, son regard charbonneux et brulant se tourne vers la caméra d'Emmett, offrant le fameux visage de la Reine des Wicked Witch. « Comptes sur moi Edward. Je suis celle qui contrôle la situation. Celle qui te dictera quand tu auras le droit d'agir ou de jouir. ».

Edward se laisse entrainé par la main de la jeune femme jusqu'au lit. Elle l'invite à se coucher, ne le quittant pas du regard, lui effleurant le visage en s'attardant sur ses pommettes, sa bouche et son cou.

Bella se place au-dessus de lui. « Est-ce que tu ressens autant de choses que moi ? Es-tu encore nerveux ? ». Elle lui déboutonne doucement la chemise alors qu'il acquiesce. « Tu sais… Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais te manger… Enfin, ce n'est pas encore dans le script. ». Sa main glisse le long du torse musclé, griffant les abdos et pinçant doucement le V de son aine.

Edward agrippe le drap brusquement quand elle entreprend de défaire son pantalon. Il parvient à marmonner en souriant. « Je sais. ».

Telle une magicienne, Bella lui retire rapidement ses vêtements. Ses mains effleurent, chatouillent et caressent chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Il est de plus en plus difficile de ne pas la regarder. Elle lui embrasse le cou. « Sais-tu où ton corps est le plus sensible ? ». La jeune femme n'attend pas de réponse. Une langue chaude et douce lui titille les tétons. « Les endroits qui te donneront le plus de plaisir ? ». La morsure se fait douce et électrisante. « Ces touches qui te feront tout oublier ? ».

Edward tente de saisir sa partenaire mais elle lui tape la main comme un enfant. Bella se redresse et le chevauche. « La première chose à connaitre est ton propre corps. Laisses-moi faire Edward… ».

Les quinze minutes suivantes sont les plus intenses de son existence. A ce moment précis, Edward réalise enfin quelque chose d'important. Jamais avant de rencontrer Bella, il n'avait connu de préliminaires aussi incroyables. Malgré qu'elle lui ai dit de se concentrer sur la femme qu'il aime et qui l'a conduit à de telles extrémités, l'esprit du jeune homme n'est tourné que vers celle qui lui montre une nouvelle façon d'être, cette déesse que peut être Bella. « Imagines que ce sont ses mains… Ses lèvres… Sa peau… ».

_Non. C'est impossible. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle exaltation avec Tanya._

Bella saisit son membre plus qu'engorgé. Sa langue passe sensuellement sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce que je peux jouer avec ça ? ». Edward se dit que sa dernière heure est arrivée quand elle le prend dans sa bouche.

_Penses à quelque chose de triste… Un contrôle fiscal en compagnie de Jane… Une journée shopping avec Alice… Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Sa langue est en train de…_

La jeune femme interrompt ses sévices quand elle prend en compte la respiration saccadée de son partenaire. « Calmes toi Edward. Regardes, tu te débrouilles très bien. ». Il lui saisit la main, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses joues sont écarlates, tant il supporte la pression avec difficulté. Il bégaie. « Je n'en peux plus Bella… ».

Bella est totalement prise au dépourvu par son innocence. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le regard incandescent du jeune homme qu'elle a appris à apprécier. Il lui dit d'une voix rauque. « Laisses-moi te faire plaisir aussi. Je veux jouir en toi. S'il te plait Bella. ».

La jeune femme se tourne vers Emmett. « Est-ce que c'est bon ? Tu as assez d'images ? On peut finir ? ».

Emmett met sa caméra en pause et redresse sa tête. Il est totalement surpris par le fait que Bella accède, dès la première fois, à la demande de son partenaire. « Heu… Si tu es pour, alors je ne suis pas contre… ». Il tend sa tête vers l'autre acteur. « Enfin, si tu es sûr Edward ? ». Vu la réponse enthousiaste du jeune homme, Emmett relance sa caméra.

Bella, toujours à califourchon sur Edward, retire sa robe et repositionne son masque. Elle saisit la chevelure du jeune homme et l'embrasse fougueusement, l'obligeant à s'assoir. Après avoir posé un préservatif, elle finit par se glisser sur lui, lentement, savourant l'étirement provoqué par le sexe en érection de son partenaire.

Une fois pleinement sur lui, Edward n'ose plus bouger. Ses paupières closes sont plissées par la pression qu'il s'impose pour ne pas craquer. L'envie de prendre violemment cette femme est si intense qu'il s'autorise à peine à respirer. Ses mains, plutôt que d'agripper les hanches de Bella, montent jusqu'à sa tête qu'il enserre d'où les mèches bronze s'échappent entre ses doigts.

Bella entame un va et vient céleste. Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir, elle perçoit clairement la détresse d'Edward qui tente, tant bien que mal, de résister à ses habitudes. Et le fait qu'il essaie de la contenter, lui procure une émotion supplémentaire. Le problème est que dans cet effort, il ne profite plus de l'acte en lui même. La paume des mains d'Edward, exerce une pression sur ses yeux verts, comme s'il refusait de voir ce qu'elle lui offre.

Chevauchant toujours son magnifique partenaire, la jeune femme lui prend doucement les poignets et souffle. « Respire doucement. Calme-toi, mon cœur. ». Elle dirige les mains larges de son partenaire autour de sa taille, pour qu'il l'encercle. « Ouvre les yeux et regardes moi. ». Bella se mord la lèvre devant le spectacle des émeraudes brillantes qui l'observent timidement. Il met tant d'efforts pour la satisfaire. Une larme coule sur la joue d'Edward et elle passe sa langue dessus pour récupérer le liquide salé. Elle demande en souriant. « Est-ce que je peux bouger ? ».

Edward acquiesce et lève sa main pour la plonger dans les longues boucles brunes. Il pose un baiser sur les lèvres déjà martyrisées de la jeune femme qui entame une cadence divine. Ses seins ronds frôlent le torse d'Edward et il en apprécie la douceur.

_Non, jamais je ne pourrais comparer cela avec Tanya… Bella, en elle-même, est une expérience unique…._

« Mon dieu Edward…. Oh oui, là…. C'est trop bon Edward… ». Elle passe une main sur son front pour écarter les perles de sueur, preuves de l'intensité de leur étreinte. « Edward… Je …. Je… ». Sa peau frissonne et son sexe enserre un peu plus son partenaire dans un étau de velours. Un gémissement exalté sort de la bouche de la jeune femme et il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'Edward prenne un rythme effréné. Il accentue sa pénétration, la rendant plus sauvage. Les boucles brunes sautant en rythme avec ses à-coups. Bella se mord la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang tant il lui offre une belle occasion de déguster un nouvel orgasme, encore plus puissant que le précédent avant de mordre doucement la base du cou présenté devant elle. La surprise et la douleur font qu'Edward perd pied et, ils parviennent à jouir en même temps. Fait assez rare pour être noté. Les derniers coups de reins d'Edward sont plus violents que les précédents, et Bella regrette presque que le préservatif retienne la semence de son partenaire, non point pour l'effet fertilisant qu'elle peut avoir, mais surtout pour cette sensation de pulsation chaude que les jets, prouvant son extase, peuvent entrainer.

Alors qu'ils redescendent doucement sur Terre, toujours enlacés, elle assise sur lui et lui la tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Bella retire son masque. Sa voix est voilée et trainante. « Merci Edward. ». Elle pose un baiser sur les lèvres rosées et avant même qu'Edward ne prenne le temps de réaliser son geste ou de profiter de l'instant, Emmett intervient. Il filme encore quelques secondes le tatouage de Bella puis, pose sa caméra, les joues rouges et tape des mains.

« Wouah ! C'était la scène la plus chaude que j'ai pu filmer ! ». Bella se redresse et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de prendre le peignoir que lui tend Alex. Les deux acteurs sont ensuite dirigés vers des salles de bains attenantes pour qu'ils puissent se nettoyer. Edward se recouvre de son peignoir et sans bouger du lit, tente de reprendre ses esprit tant il est prêt à s'évanouir.

**xoxo**

**Scène 2…**

Edward est appuyé contre le mur carrelé de la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselle sur son corps et comme d'habitude, il est complètement perdu... Heureux, satisfait mais perdu. Est-ce qu'il a été assez performant ? Est-ce que Bella est satisfaite ?

Il tape du poing contre le mur et décide de se reprendre. Cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre, il vaut mieux qu'il pose ses questions à la principale intéressée. En sortant de la salle de bains, il retrouve l'équipe au complet dans la salle de montage. Les membres de l'équipe A (Angela, James et compagnie) ainsi que Rosalie, sont revenus du bar et regardent religieusement le film où il évolue en compagnie de Bella.

Quand il entre dans la salle, tous les regards se tournent vers lui et l'équipe tape des mains, le félicitant de sa performance. Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme rougit et marmonne. « Mon dieu comme c'est embarrassant. ».

Angela lui sourit. « Je n'avais jamais vu une telle osmose entre deux partenaires. ».

Jane confirme. « C'est à croire que vous êtes ensemble dans la vie. ». Les autres hochent la tête.

James lui sourit. « Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi intense depuis la vidéo d'Emmett et Rosalie ! ».

Edward se tourne vers le couple, les yeux écarquillés. « Hein ? ».

Rosalie porte sa main sur sa hanche. « Tu nous prends pour des charlots à faire ce genre de boulot sans connaître le métier ? ». Edward hoche la tête négativement, ne s'imaginant absolument pas dans une quelconque relation physique avec une telle tigresse.

Lauren confirme. « Et le pire c'est que Rose est carrément soumise. C'est difficile à croire, pas vrai ? ».

_Je pensais vraiment le contraire… Elle a un côté Dominatrice tellement flagrant…_

Emmett se marre. « Eh oh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est moi qui porte l'engin dans notre couple ! Puis, que voulez-vous, elle ne peut résister à mon charme. ».

Alex rit. « Ce mec est encore bercé d'illusions. ». Tout le monde rit et Edward se plait devant une ambiance si détendue.

Rosalie ferme le clapet d'un de ses portables violemment. Ses joues sont roses quand elle invective. « Arrêtez de parler de ma vie privée ! ». Emmett arrive derrière elle et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit d'autant plus. La scène est charmante si on peut considérer quoi que ce soit de charmant quand il s'agit de Rosalie, cheftaine de la bande de castors juniors que représente WWP.

_Comme quoi, il ne faut vraiment pas se fier aux apparences avec toute cette équipe… Mais, si on me dit que Jane est un véritable clown dans la vie, là je donne ma démission !_

**Xoxo**

Durant ce temps, Bella est encore sous la douche. Elle tente encore de se remettre de la scène. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir. Quand elle sort de la cabine pour aller s'habiller, Lauren l'attend, appuyée contre la porte de la salle de bains. Sans même la regarder, Bella demande froidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

La blonde peroxydée croise les bras sur sa poitrine opulente et susurre. « Si ce n'est pas incroyable, pas vrai ? ».

Bella retire la serviette recouvrant sa tête, laissant tomber ses longues mèches chocolatées. « Quoi donc ? ».

Le regard bleu de son interlocutrice se fait perçant et malicieux. « Que tu ais joui… et en même temps que lui en plus. ».

La serviette tombe soudainement par terre. « Cela n'a rien d'étrange. C'est juste que… ». Lauren reste suspendue aux lèvres de Bella, prête à entendre l'excuse bidon qu'elle peut imaginer. « Quand Edward est concerné… Je ne pense plus clairement au reste. ».

Lauren porte sa main à sa bouche qui est grande ouverte. Elle s'interroge. _Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que la Reine des Glaces vient de dire ? Oh mon dieu ! Mais elle ne réalise pas ce que ça veut dire ?_

Elle reste pensive un moment. Bella regarde sa collègue étrangement. C'est tout de même extrêmement choquant de voir Jessica ou Lauren en train de réfléchir, au point de se demander si la Terre n'a pas dévié de son axe.

Bella lève une jambe un rien flageolante pour mettre sa culotte et demande. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu te sens bien Lau' ? ».

Cette dernière se met à glousser, énervant un peu plus Bella. Avant même de justifier sa présence dans la salle de bains, Lauren a la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Bella… Puis, ça ne fait pas mal quand ça te tombe dessus. ».

Bella enfile rapidement son soutien-gorge et un t-shirt avant de courir dans le couloir pour rattraper la dinde qui vient de lui laisser une énigme digne du sphinx. « Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ? ». _Je suppose qu'elle ne parle pas de l'intelligence vu qu'elle a dû passer son tour lors de la distribution..._

Lauren se retourne et continue à marcher à reculons. « C'est rien Bee… T'es juste passée en mode dégivrage ! ».

« Hein ? ».

_**xoxo**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 6 ox**

_Chanson choisie pour ce chapitre : Pharrell Williams - Frontin'_

_. . ._

_I know that I'm carrying on, nevermind if I'm showing off_

_I was just fronting_

_You know I want your babe…_

_. . ._

**Scène 1...**

Edward sirote tranquillement son café. Rosalie lui tend le dossier marketing concernant la séquence qu'il a tourné une semaine auparavant avec Bella. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'a pas vu cette dernière depuis qu'elle est partie précipitamment de la séance photo qu'ils menaient pour la couverture et le fascicule du DVD. Déjà, le comportement de sa partenaire lui a paru bien étrangement calme, quand l'équipe visionnait les rushs de la scène qu'ils ont effectués après l'épisode désastreuse du bar, mais là il y a clairement un souci.

La voix de Rosalie le sort de sa torpeur. « Est-ce que les photos te plaisent ? Tu as une préférence ? ».

Edward secoue sa tête. « Non, elles sont toutes vraiment magnifiques. ».

Rosalie se redresse pour se servir, une nouvelle fois, du café. « C'est vrai qu'Angela a un véritable talent pour tout ce qui touche à l'image. Puis, il y a une telle osmose entre Bella et toi… ». Elle remarque l'air tendu du jeune homme. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bella ? Vous sembliez bien, enfin… avant qu'elle ne parte comme si sa vie en dépendait. ».

Edward pose sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et lève les photos vers son visage. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Elle... Elle semble... Tout se passait bien, puis... Non, je ne sais pas. ». Il ferme les yeux un instant, se remémorant le moment intense qu'il a vécu dans la salle réservée aux prises de photos.

_**Flashback…**_

Il est à peine 07h du matin quand Edward arrive à l'adresse donnée par Angela. Il retrouve Demetri qui fume tranquillement une cigarette devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment qui semble désaffecté. Le chauffeur le salue chaleureusement et lui fait signe d'entrer à l'intérieur. Seuls la présence du chauffeur et d'une petite plaque dorée discrète indiquant que les lieux sont la propriété de WWP, font qu'Edward ne se sauve pas en courant.

_On se croirait dans un vieux film de mafieux…_

Bien qu'il fasse encore sombre à l'extérieur, Edward est presque ébloui par la clarté des lieux. Le grand hangar, qui semble en ruine à l'extérieur est parfaitement bien entretenu dedans. Une partie des décors et des costumes utilisés par Wicked est stockée dans un coin alors qu'un grand espace est aménagé pour permettre d'y pratiquer des séances photos et tout ce qui s'y apporte, du maquillage aux essayages. Un peu plus loin, Edward reconnaît les fauteuils et la table basse où les filles répondent aux questions des amatrices de leurs '_programmes_'.

A peine a-t-il le temps de saluer l'équipe présente, qu'Edward est rapidement pris en charge par Tyler, dont la chemise, bleu tropique et rose, fait presque pleurer quand votre regard ose se poser dessus. Celui-ci l'installe sur un fauteuil et le tourne vers le miroir attenant. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, une main glissée dans ses cheveux et Tyler lâche un profond soupir. « Eddie… Eddie… Eddie… Que va-t-on faire de toi ? Pourquoi détestes-tu autant tes cheveux, surtout en nous infligeant une vision pareille ? ».

Edward lève la tête vers son styliste et demande. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

_Est-ce que je pose vraiment cette question à un mec qui est surement daltonien et, qui sent fortement la poudre de riz et la rose ?_

Tyler lève une main lasse et dit en hochant la tête. « Ça irait plus vite de citer ce qui va, mon pauvre… Fais nous plaisir et arrêtes de te coiffer le matin. Tu te laves les cheveux et les sèches avec une serviette et c'est tout ! Mais pitié arrêtes le gel ! ».

Edward se regarde dans le miroir, mais ne comprend pas vu que son reflet est le même que celui qu'il voit habituellement. Son visage est propre et soigné et ses cheveux sont parfaitement lissés sur le coté. Bon, il a bien compris qu'Alice et Bella adoraient le voir décoiffé mais c'est tout de même un peu négligé, non ?

_Apparemment non._

Quinze minutes plus tard, Tyler a terminé et après avoir lancé un « La peau de ton visage est magnifique, on a envie de te croquer… Mais je préfèrerais bien celle de ton… ». Il lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un nouveau soupir. « Ah ! Ces filles ne connaissent pas leur chance ! Allez, files mon mignon, Rose t'attend. ».

Les yeux encore écarquillés par l'effroi et les bras chargés de produits tels que le gel qui permet un effet _coiffé/ décoiffé/ sorti du lit/ transpire le sexe/ au naturel_ ou une crème de jour qui permet _d'avoir l'a__ir frais_ _même- après- trois- nuits- blanches- et- quatre- cuites- de- suite_, Edward se rend auprès de Rosalie pour changer de tenue vestimentaire.

Là, au moins, les choses coulent de source. Sans même dire un mot, sa patronne, au téléphone vissé à l'oreille, lui indique du doigt une chaise où sont posés les vêtements qu'il doit mettre. Edward récupère la tenue et ne cherche même pas à parlementer, vu que Rosalie lui a déjà bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

En sortant de la petite cabine, Edward regarde les alentours se demandant ce qu'il doit faire ensuite. Il est surpris de voir tous les regards tournés vers lui. Déjà qu'il se sent mal à l'aise dans sa tenue, le jeune homme a l'impression qu'elle se fait encore plus étroite autour de lui.

Angela s'approche de lui. Elle l'inspecte des pieds à la tête et siffle son admiration. « Purée, Bella sait exactement comment te mettre en valeur. Tu es super sexy Edward. ».

Edward baisse les yeux pour voir ce qui provoque une telle admiration. Est-ce les chaussures vernies ? Le costume qui semble sur mesure tant il est parfaitement coupé, d'une couleur bleu-nuit du meilleur effet ? Ou peut-être la chemise assortie dont les fines rayures accentuent sa musculature ? Il bégaie. « Ah Heu… Merci ? Mais pourquoi parles-tu de Bella ? ».

La jeune femme sourit et penche sa tête pour montrer où est située Bella. « C'est elle qui a expressément demandé à choisir ta tenue. Et on peut dire qu'elle a visé juste. ». Edward se tourne et remarque Bella, vêtue de couleur sombre, qui semble endormie sur une méridienne en velours noir. Il ne manque que quelques candélabres pour donner une image gothique au tableau, tant la peau blanche et nacrée de la jeune femme ressort de l'ensemble. Angela le sort de sa contemplation en posant sa main sur son bras. « Et si tu allais la réveiller ? On va bientôt commencer la séance. ».

Edward hoche la tête, ravi de cette opportunité. Alors qu'il avance vers elle, le jeune homme distingue maintenant les longs cheveux bruns qui reposent en halo autour de son visage. Il prend le temps de détailler la chemise cintrée, quasiment identique à celle qu'il porte, dont les premiers boutons détachés laissent transparaitre la naissance de ses seins et la dentelle qui les protège. Les jambes de Bella se croisent et se décroisent alors qu'elle cherche une position plus confortable dans son sommeil. Par ce geste, sa jupe droite et fendue remonte un peu plus sur ses cuisses, laissant apparaître la couture brodée de sa jarretière.

La jeune femme semble complètement détendue, partie dans cet autre monde où elle peut enfin laisser paraître ce coté fragile qu'elle dissimule la journée.

Il s'accroupit devant la méridienne et écarte doucement une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de la belle endormie, restant perplexe à se demander comment la réveiller… Est-ce qu'il peut la toucher ? Oui, mais où ? La main ? Le visage ? Edward décide de passer timidement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme et l'appelle doucement. « Bella... Bella... ».

Elle se réveille paresseusement. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étirent pour en retirer la fatigue et ses paupières libèrent ses orbes dorés. Bella est surprise par la proximité d'Edward mais n'en dit rien. Elle sourit en constatant. « J'étais sûre que cette tenue t'irait à ravir. Salut Edward. ».

Il se redresse et l'aide ensuite à en faire autant. « Heu... Oui salut... Merci. Il semblerait que tu connaisses ce qui me va, mieux que moi même. Mais vu qu'Alice me dit toujours que je suis sapé comme un sac... ». Il hausse les épaules. Le corps de la jeune femme étant encore engourdie, Edward l'aide à retrouver son équilibre sur lui. Être si près l'un de l'autre les met rapidement mal à l'aise. Alors que le couple finit par se détendre quand leurs regards se croisent, Angela éclate la petite bulle, formée autour d'eux, pour les inciter à travailler.

Tyler s'approche du couple et fait un chignon négligé en usant des cheveux de Bella pour installer le masque de velours sur son visage, faisant ressortir un peu plus son regard charbonneux. Il s'approche d'une table où repose une station d'accueil mp3 et enclenche l'appareil. « Allez mes petits ! Musique ! ».

C'est ainsi que la séance photo commence. Edward et Bella se laissent dirigés par Angela, dont le jeune homme ne peut qu'être admiratif devant son professionnalisme. Les premières prises sont simples. Le couple, parfaitement assorti, reste debout devant les projecteurs et le fond bleu-gris qui sera modifié au montage. Edward sait qu'il est bien trop raide, mais ne parvient à trouver comment être naturel devant un objectif. Sa partenaire le dirige peu à peu, l'aidant à se détendre à mesure qu'ils prennent la pose.

Rosalie décide d'intervenir. « Bon Edward... ». Elle passe une main lasse dans ses boucles blondes. « … Tu es adorable mais, sors nous le balai coincé dans ton derrière ! ».

Celui-ci soupire avant de froncer ses sourcils. « Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? J'ai jamais fait ça moi ! ».

La patronne le regarde fixement avant de sourire. Edward lève un sourcil inquiet, se demandant à quelle sauce elle va le dévorer avant que la blonde ne se radoucisse. « Ohh… Mon assistant s'est offert une paire de… crocs ce week-end ! ».

Bella pouffe en prenant Edward dans ses bras. « Allez détends-toi. Et n'écoutes pas la mégère qui est là bas. Écoutes la musique. ». Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'incite à danser avec elle. Et, comme d'habitude, Edward se laisse envahir par la présence de la jeune femme. Bella ondule son corps, se frottant doucement contre lui, l'hypnotisant à mesure que la musique défile. Seuls les flashs de l'appareil photo d'Angela lui rappelle la présence d'autres personnes qu'eux.

La musique sensuelle continue et Bella a déjà perdu sa chemise, le jeune homme lui ayant retirée en arrachant tous les boutons violemment. La prise suivante, c'est lui qui se retrouve dominé quand il est à genoux pour faire glisser la jupe fendue de sa partenaire qui lui tire les cheveux doucement pour qu'il revienne vers elle. Les rôles changent très vite et Edward est complètement pris dans le jeu. Bella l'invite à s'installer sur une autre méridienne posée dans le décor. Elle se tient au dessus de lui, vêtue uniquement de dentelle et résille.

Edward lui fait son sourire en coin, et entreprend de lui détacher les cheveux. Les longues boucles brunes retombent lourdement autour d'elle. Il saisit une mèche et la porte à son nez, respirant son parfum avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Bella en reste le souffle court. Elle lui saisit la main, relâchant la mèche de cheveux et entreprend d'embrasser le bout de ses doigts, son poignet avant de poser ses lèvres, tendrement, sur son front.

Edward ferme les yeux, comme toujours prêt à ronronner sous les administrations de la jeune femme. Passant sa main sur le torse glabre, elle lui mordille le cou, murmurant. « Edward… ». au creux de l'oreille.

Celui-ci lui attrape le poignet et la soulève prestement, tout en la maintenant contre lui. En moins de six secondes, c'est Bella qui se retrouve posée sur la méridienne. Une certaine fièvre emplit leurs regards et le baiser qu'ils partagent est tout aussi brulant. Quand Edward finit par détacher ses lèvres de celles de Bella, il craint d'être aller trop loin. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il pose un doigt sur les lèvres écarlates. « Shh… ». Il prend appui sur un coude et passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bronze.

Plus le temps passe, et plus il est difficile pour lui de faire la part des choses entre professionnalisme et désir personnel. Il chuchote. « Ça peut paraître étrange mais... ». Respirant une dernière fois dans le cou de sa partenaire, il se redresse, ne remarquant pas le frisson qui parcoure tout le corps sur lequel il était appuyé et frôle doucement le bras, l'épaule, le cou et la joue de la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts, s'arrêtant sur la bordure du masque de velours. Edward murmure encore. « J'aime être avec toi. Dès le début, j'ai su que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie. ». Il s'apprête à retirer le masque mais change d'idée et l'embrasse plus fougueusement encore, lui maintenant la tête, à l'endroit où il tient le velours. Son autre bras se glisse autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la soulevant pour qu'elle soit assise sur la méridienne.

Le corps de Bella se cambre, cachant avec difficulté l'envie qui la tiraille. Edward est pris du même désir, sa peau émettant des ondes d'une douce chaleur et ses hanches s'installant toujours un peu plus confortablement entre les cuisses fuselées qui s'ouvrent devant lui.

Rien que ce contact est suffisant pour que l'entrejambe de Bella s'embrase. Les paupières irisées de la jeune femme sont closes, sa bouche est entrouverte et ses lèvres humides. Le balancement de ses reins prouve clairement l'envie de se lier à lui. Un profond soupir sort de sa gorge et sa main rejoint celle d'Edward, prête à retirer le masque qui protège son identité. Cette frontière entre la Bella, fougueuse souveraine de Wicked Witch et Isabella, étudiante anonyme de l'université de Seattle. Le velours glisse peu à peu de son visage, tiraillé entre les doigts de celle qui le porte et de celui qui veut découvrir ce qui se cache en dessous.

Les flashs, qui n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement fugace depuis le début de la séance, semblent crépiter soudainement. L'esprit de la jeune femme reprend le dessus et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne peut être avec un type pareil. Que fera-t-elle quand l'intérêt d'Edward se portera sur une fille plus... normale ? Une femme dont on ne ressent pas une certaine honte à l'idée de la présenter à sa famille ? Une de celles qui peuvent avoir une relation normale sans ce vice qui la possède ? Non, le gentil, mignon et naïf petit Edward n'est point fait pour elle. Pourquoi se bercer d'illusions ?

Bella pose ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire et se redresse brutalement. Sa tête se tourne et recherche Angela. « Je pense que tu as assez d'images là, non ? ».

La photographe retire son regard de l'écran, surprise. « Heu... Oui... Mais ! ».

Bella récupère sa chemise et sa jupe, s'empressant de les enfiler. « Désolée, mais j'ai un emploi du temps à respecter. Il faut que j'y aille. ».

Edward se pose sur un coude, et passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Est-ce qu'il est aller trop loin ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Il regarde la jeune femme qui enfile un trench-coat tout en parlant à Rosalie. Vérifiant que son érection n'est pas trop apparente, il se dirige directement auprès des deux femmes mais la brune pose un baiser sur la joue de Rosalie et file avant même qu'il ai le temps d'enfiler sa chemise. Son regard vert se tourne vers sa patronne. « Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé ? Je ne comprends pas. ».

Une main, parfaitement manucurée et compatissante, se pose sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était très bien. Puis en ce qui concerne Bella... Cela fait toujours cela quand l'élève se rapproche du maître. Laisses lui le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. ».

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Edward distingue une silhouette féminine. Il déchante vite quand il remarque les mèches blondes qui s'échappent du bonnet de la jeune femme qui vient d'entrer. Jessica retire son manteau et s'exclame, son regard faisant le tour de la grande salle. « Oh, il n'y a que vous deux ? Où sont les autres ? ».

Rosalie lève un sourcil devant la subtile impolitesse et lui tend un café. « Angela et Bella sont en cours. Tyler, Alex et Demetri sont partis faire des courses. ». Elle vérifie son agenda. « Lauren et James sont surement en train de cuver sur le carrelage d'un bar ou en taule. Jane est quelque part en train de torturer une pauvre victime innocente, ou en train de payer la caution de nos '_Bonnie and Clyde_' et Emmett… Il doit surement câliner une des ses caméras. ». Edward ne peut s'empêcher de rire sous les propos acerbes de sa patronne. Elle tourne son regard bleu acier vers lui. « il y a quelque chose de drôle, gamin ? ».

Il hoche la tête négativement aussi rapidement que possible. « Non, Madame. ». Il n'y a pas à dire, cette femme lui fout vraiment les chocottes.

Jessica s'assoit lourdement sur le canapé auprès d'Edward avant de saisir la tasse. « Ah ok. Merci ! ». Elle savoure une gorgée et se tourne vers le jeune homme qui porte, une nouvelle fois, son attention sur une photo de lui en compagnie de Bella. « Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Tu sembles tout triste. ».

Edward reste soucieux mais finit par demander. « Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai pu faire quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que je lui déplais tant que ça ? ». Sa main dépose doucement la photographie qu'elle tenait et en saisit une autre. _Edward et Bella sont à demi nus et enlacés. La poitrine de Bella est cachée par le bras d'Edward qui l'enlace._ Une complicité évidente émane de leur couple. « Je cherche à comprendre où j'ai pu faire une erreur. ». Il reste bouche bée devant une autre photo. « Ouah ! Angela a réussi à capter celle là ! ». _Edward est assis sur la méridienne et Bella tente, comme d'habitude, d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bronze._

Rosalie sourit. « Tu sembles choqué qu'elles soient si réussies. Vous êtes vraiment complémentaires. Mais, il faut que tu réalises que Bella est une personne complexe. Elle ne comprend toujours pas qu'on puisse…. L'apprécier. ».

Jessica lui prend la photo des mains, un soupçon de jalousie teintant sa voix. « C'est vrai qu'elles sont sublimes… ». Elle semble réfléchir un instant et dit. « Tu sais, si tu doutes... On peut faire ça autrement. ». Edward la regarde sans comprendre alors la blonde continue. « Oui, tu te demande si Bella est faite pour toi, non ? Mais, si je parviens à te prouver le contraire alors tu n'auras plus à te prendre la tête ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? On peut faire un truc à trois ? Que tu puisses comparer. ».

Edward recrache presque son café. « Hein ? À trois ? Comparer ? ». Elle hoche la tête, toute souriante. Le jeune homme tente de la raisonner. « Mais, tu sais que vous n'êtes pas des objets ? ».

Rosalie, ne voulant pas intervenir, regarde sa tasse et se redresse. Elle marmonne en se dirigeant vers le bar. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. ». Alors qu'elle fouille dans les placards pour voir les alcools à disposition, elle est rejoint par Emmett qui l'embrasse tendrement avant de s'installer en face du couple.

Voyant qu'Edward s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le canapé, le caméraman demande. « De quoi vous parlez ? Notre petit Eddie semble prêt à faire une crise cardiaque. ».

Jessica se tourne vers lui. « Oh rien. Juste un plan à trois. ».

Le regard d'Emmett s'illumine. « Sérieux ? Oh c'est génial ! Surtout qu'on a encore les premiers rushs d'Edward ! Lauren et toi étiez excellentes sur le petit. ». Rosalie s'assoit à coté de lui et sirote tranquillement un cocktail de son cru.

Edward choqué par la tournure de la conversation, demande. « Mais, suis-je le seul à me dire que j'ai, tout de même, le droit de donner mon avis et que c'est immoral ? ».

Rosalie lève son sourcil inquisiteur. « Quoi le plan à trois ou le fait qu'on te propose de comparer deux femmes pour n'en choisir qu'une ? ».

_OK, donc mon avis ne compte pas ?_

Le jeune homme reste bouche bée devant ce constat mais insiste. « Bella ne sera jamais d'accord. ».

Rosalie réfléchit un instant et acquiesce. Une fois qu'elle finit de siroter et que sa paille retombe doucement dans son verre, elle demande. « Pas faux. Alors qui serait le troisième larron ? ».

Emmett est déjà contemplatif à l'idée de tourner une telle séquence. « Le mieux serait Lauren si on suit le premier rush… ».

Jessica tapote son doigt sur ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss. « mais là, il nous faut vraiment Bella. ».

Rosalie reprend sa paille. Il lui faudra surement plus d'un cocktail si ça continue mais son coté professionnel reconnaît l'intérêt que peut porter une telle idée. Emmett tape dans ses mains, carrément emballé. « Ça serait génial. Oui... Il faut que je réfléchisse au plan de tournage. ».

Edward bégaie. « A... Attendez ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de faire ça. Je viens juste de réussir ma première scène. ».

Emmett saute presque sur son siège, bougeant Rosalie au passage. « Justement c'est ça qui est génial. Ton petit coté ingénu et timide va faire craquer toutes nos clientes. En plus, tu... ». Il est stoppé par la claque derrière le crane que lui procure Rosalie.

Elle dit simplement. « Si on te le demande, tu le feras. C'est du boulot et maintenant tu es de l'équipe. ». Elle se radoucit ensuite. « Mais l'important, c'est surtout que tu parviennes à trouver la partenaire idéale. Celle qui te mettra le plus à l'aise. On y gagnera tous. Par contre, il nous faut un sacré plan pour convaincre Bella. ».

Jessica se rapproche un peu plus du jeune homme et susurre. « Histoire qu'Edward arrête de se prendre la tête. Et qu'il se rende compte des autres opportunités qui s'offrent à lui. ».

Edward tente de faire la part des choses. Est-ce que son obsession envers Bella ne lui voile pas la possibilité qu'il pourrait avoir avec une autre ? Bien que superficielle, Jessica est jolie et douce. Mais, le fait qu'elle soit si impétueuse sexuellement est quelque chose de difficile à envisager pour lui. Alors que Bella... Rien que son regard doré le fait craquer. En quelques jours, Edward a su trouver de nombreux points communs entre eux et cette attraction, tant physique que mentale, lui fait espérer quelque chose de bien plus grand. Mais, si elle ne le considère que dans le cadre de son boulot, comme un simple partenaire, est-ce que ça vaut le coup de s'accrocher ? Il murmure. « Elle est merveilleuse mais je dois savoir. ».

Les autres personnes présentes le regardent sans vraiment comprendre le cheminement de son esprit. Jessica penche sa tête vers lui. « Tu es accro, pas vrai ? ». Ses mèches blondes forment un halo doré autour d'elle.

Edward est surpris. « Hein ? ».

Jessica boit un peu de son café avant de continuer. « Il semble que mon combat sera bien plus difficile que prévu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Rosalie ? ».

Celle-ci acquiesce. « Je ne suis pas contre tant que tu joues honnêtement contre Bella. Mais, ce qui est encore plus incroyable est qu'aucun des deux ne se rende compte de l'intensité de leurs sentiments. ».

Emmett soupire comme si la situation le fatiguait déjà. « Il faut trouver une situation où ils seraient obligés de réaliser qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais, si Bella laisse passer sa chance, il est tout à toi. ».

Edward, qui revient enfin sur Terre, cherche à comprendre. « De quoi parlez-vous ? ».

Jessica pose sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Tu aimes Bella, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Le rouge qui monte aux joues d'Edward trahit la réponse de ce dernier. Il bafouille. « Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment. On ne se connait pas plus que cela. Mais, je crois que oui... Enfin non... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ». Il se prend la tête entre les mains. « Vous croyez que c'est ça qui me rend si crétin ? ».

Rosalie éclate de rire. « En tout cas, vu que je connais ta sœur, on peut dire que ce n'est pas congénital. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, elle peut parfois être assez... Bon passons. ».

Jessica les regarde sans comprendre. Emmett lui tapote la tête. « De famille chérie... Elle veut dire que c'est peut être de famille. ». La lumière se faisant dans l'esprit enfantin de Jessica, elle rit à son tour.

_**Scène 2...**_

Rosalie décide ensuite de la suite des évènements. Incitant Edward à rentrer chez lui ou à faire ce qu'il faisait avant de travailler pour elle, la patronne de WWP met en place un plan machiavélique, cela va de soit, afin que son nouvel assistant et sa meilleure amie réalisent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, que ce soit dans la vie ou devant une caméra.

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward est étonné quand il reçoit l'appel d'Emmett, l'invitant à participer à une nouvelle scène qu'il considère comme intéressante pour l'éducation du jeune homme.

Quand il entre dans l'immeuble, toute l'équipe se prépare déjà au tournage et s'affaire autour de James et Bella, tranquillement assis en peignoirs sur le lit installé au milieu de la pièce.

Angela installe Edward sur un fauteuil à proximité et lui explique pourquoi il a été convoqué. « Jessica nous a demandé un script sur une idée de plan à trois mais Bella a clairement dit non. C'est vrai que nous sommes dans le porno dit _'éducatif_' et que cela atteint une frontière que Wicked n'a pas forcément envie de franchir. Et donc, Emmett a proposé une approche plus subtile... ». Elle s'interrompt et éclate de rire en remarquant les yeux écarquillés de son collègue. « Oui bon, Emmett et subtilité dans la même phrase c'est vrai que c'est choquant mais il a de bonnes idées... parfois. ».

Le caméraman s'approche d'eux et tente de se défendre. « Eh oh, j'entends ce que vous dites ! Puis merde, je ne suis pas si bourru ! ». Il se pose sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et montre l'ensemble de la scène à Edward. « C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Deux équipes, James et Bella d'un coté. Jessica et toi de l'autre. Eux, vont faire l'amour et vous... ». Il désigne Jessica qui vient les rejoindre. « … Durant ce temps, vous n'aurez qu'à observer. Vous allez être séparés. Moi, je vais de l'autre coté et ici, c'est Angela qui va vous filmer. On veut approcher des thèmes plus obscurs qui reviennent assez régulièrement dans nos courriers comme l'infidélité consentie et le voyeurisme. ».

Edward hoche la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… ».

Angela continue. « En fait, tu auras le choix. Les rejoindre ou juste regarder. Puis, plus tard, les rôles seront inversés. Bella et James seront sur ce fauteuil et Jessica et toi sur le lit. ».

Un paravent gigantesque est posé entre le lit et le fauteuil par Demetri et Tyler. C'est une œuvre magnifique. En bois précieux, sombre et sculpté, dont les arabesques laissent entrevoir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre coté, tout en protégeant l'intimité. Le meuble fait penser à ces grandes portes d'un palais indien qui auraient été liées ensemble.

Bella se retourne, surprise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rosalie ? ».

La grande blonde s'approche du lit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie. Juste du décor... Suis ton script et on s'occupe du reste. ».

Bella hoche la tête, peu convaincue. « Rose, tu sais que je me sens pas très bien en ce moment... Pourquoi n'est-ce pas plutôt Lauren ou Jessica ? Surtout que ça ne me dit pas vraiment. ».

Rosalie pose une main complaisante sur son épaule. « Tu comprendras à mesure que le script avance. ». Elle tape dans ses mains avant que Bella ne lui pose une autre question qui l'obligerait à avouer l'étendue de son plan. « Allez, on a perdu assez de temps, c'est parti ! ».

De l'autre coté du paravent, Emmett se redresse. « Ah ! Je crois qu'on m'appelle. Angie, t'es prête ? ». La jeune femme hoche la tête et fait un dernier réglage sur sa caméra. Le caméraman tape une dernière fois l'épaule d'Edward qui reste silencieux. « Alors, n'oublies pas que c'est toi qui décide de la suite des évènements. ».

Les minutes passent et semblent s'égrener doucement. Edward entend James qui entreprend doucement Bella, l'incitant à partager un moment agréable alors que la jeune femme ne semble pas vraiment enthousiaste. Mais, petit à petit, elle se laisse porter par l'excitation et embrasse la situation comme il se doit.

Edward, toujours assis sur son fauteuil, se penche un peu en avant. Il discerne, entre les arabesques du bois, les corps du couple en plein préliminaires. Son cœur bat rapidement. Ses mains sont moites. Son esprit est confus. D'un coté, il meurt d'envie de regarder ce qui se passe derrière le paravent mais d'un autre, il ne comprend pas pourquoi le fait de voir Bella dans les bras d'un homme, même si c'est James, provoque en lui des réactions inattendues et surtout contradictoires. De l'envie, de la jalousie, de la colère… Entendre la jeune femme soupirer et gémir sous les caresses de son partenaire est excitant au point qu'Edward se redresse et s'approche doucement du couple, oubliant complètement la présence de Jessica.

Posant sa main sur le bois précieux, il remarque Emmett qui filme d'un coté ou de l'autre du lit et les acteurs qui lui fournissent ce qu'il demande à mesure. Angela se tient à coté d'Edward et le filme tranquillement, captant ses émotions au travers de la lentille de sa caméra. Elle sourit devant les joues roses et les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Il est tellement expressif que c'est un vrai bonheur de l'avoir comme modèle. Déjà lors de la séance photo, Edward n'aurait pas été autant captivé par Bella qu'elle eu bien tentée sa chance avec lui.

Afin de le détendre un peu et qu'il prenne en compte sa présence, Jessica décide de lui parler. « N'oublies pas que c'est à toi de décider... ». Elle se place juste à coté de lui, son souffle effleurant son cou. « … Mais que je suis là pour toi. ».

Edward hoche la tête, sans se tourner vers elle. « Je sais mais... ». Son regard vert reste fixé sur Bella. Il soupire. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? ». La nervosité le gagne de plus en plus. Il avance doucement en longeant le paravent, observant avidement la jeune femme qu'il convoite.

Celle-ci est assise sur James et la couvrant de baisers, il l'enserre avec un bras alors que l'autre parcoure sensuellement ses courbes voluptueuses. Edward ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il a aperçu la jeune femme, alors qu'il était en train de déprimer dans son séjour, durant sa pause déjeuner et qu'il a pris le courage de regarder le DVD laissé par Tanya.

_J'aimerais être, encore une fois, celui qui lui donne ce plaisir..._

Sans même se rendre compte, Edward arrive au bout du paravent. Il reste caché dans une semi obscurité et se retrouve face à Bella. La tête de la jeune femme repose sur l'épaule de James et en levant son regard doré, elle croise celui couleur émeraude plus qu'intense. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement sous la surprise.

James l'attire un peu plus contre lui et prenant cela pour une avance, pose sa main entre les jambes de la jeune femme, tandis qu'Edward, complètement sous le charme de Bella, fait glisser sa propre main dans son jeans et entreprend de se masturber doucement, s'imaginant à la place de l'acteur. Bella se mord la lèvre, d'autant plus excitée par le geste d'Edward. Ses yeux fixent les mouvements suggestifs dans le pantalon de cet homme qui la perturbe tant, et tout autour d'elle semble prendre le rythme qu'il mène. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour que les doigts qui vont et viennent, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir, soient ceux d'Edward ?

Jessica remarque rapidement leur manège et gronde de colère. Elle chuchote. « Ça suffit. À moi de jouer maintenant. ». Elle s'approche d'Edward et se colle à son coté. Elle lui tourne la tête et l'oblige à l'embrasser. Angela sourit, comprenant vite que la blonde peroxydée a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle filme le baiser digne d'un prédateur exercé sur Edward, alors qu'il tente encore de ne pas quitter Bella du regard. La main de Jessica rejoint celle d'Edward dans son pantalon, prenant en charge son excitation.

Bella l'observe sombrement, prise entre le désir de le réclamer et les sensations que James lui procure. Elle lève un sourcil quand Jessica chuchote à l'oreille d'Edward en l'attirant contre elle. La jolie blonde se tourne une dernière fois vers Bella, lui offrant un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil appuyé avant d'entrainer Edward en le tirant par la ceinture de son jeans, de l'autre coté du paravent.

Rosalie sourit devant le visage renfrogné de Bella. C'est exactement l'effet qu'elle désirait. Provoquer une certaine jalousie dans le couple, afin qu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et que personne n'aime partager. Pour Edward, voir la brune incendiaire dans les bras de James était une première étape. Maintenant, l'imagination de Bella se charge du reste, surtout que les petits cris de Jessica ajoutent un peu plus de piquant à l'idée de ce qui peut se passer derrière le paravent. La patronne de Wicked prend son ordinateur portable et commence à planifier la suite de son plan machiavélique.

BAM !

Rosalie sursaute quand la porte de la chambre claque. Elle tourne son attention vers le lit et se rend compte que, durant les quelques minutes passées à réfléchir, la situation a changé. James est tout seul sur le lit, abasourdi et le reste de l'équipe tente de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage, jumelant celui d'Emmett. Il dit en riant. « Je ne pensais pas que Bella craquerait aussi vite. C'est presque trop facile. ».

Edward arrive comme il peut, tentant de se rhabiller pour comprendre ce qui arrive. Il demande, effaré. « Où est Bella ? ».

Jessica sourit et se dirige vers la porte. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe. ». Elle pose, tout de même, un dernier baiser sur la joue de son partenaire.

Rosalie répond en riant. « C'est moi ou Bella vient de nous faire une Edward ? ».

Celui ci se renfrogne. « Est-ce que tu fais passer mon prénom comme une expression commune ? ».

Sa patronne hoche la tête négativement. « Jamais je n'oserais dire une chose pareille, enfin pour qui me prends tu ? ».

Le jeune homme préfère ne pas répondre, sachant que cela risque d'offenser la blonde au caractère plus qu'explosif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella revient dans la salle et dit. « OK. Je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Hum… Cinq minutes… Enfin… Bon, je suis là. ». Elle pose un regard noir sur Jessica, qui se tient les bras croisés, à l'entrée de la chambre, avant de se tourner vers Emmett. « J'ai réfléchis. Je suis d'accord pour le plan à trois. ».

_**xoxo**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 7 ox**

**Scène 1...**

Bella est assise dans le fauteuil confortable et moelleux de Tyler alors qu'il peaufine les dernières touches de son maquillage. Elle pose un œil inquiet en direction du reflet d'Angela dans le grand miroir, qui lit assidument un article dans le journal du jour. « Angie… Rappelles moi pourquoi je fais tout ça déjà ? ».

Angela se redresse et répond. « Hum... Peut-être est-ce à cause du fait que Jessica t'ai clairement dit que tu étais une lâche et que si tu ne faisais rien, elle se ferait un plaisir de… de… ». Elle se tourne vers le maquilleur. « C'est quoi déjà le mot qu'elle a utilisé ? ».

Tyler tapote son peigne sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Croquer… Oui il me semble que c'est croquer. ».

Angela hoche la tête positivement. « Ah oui, croquer ton petit Edward. ». A ces mots, Bella se renfrogne et les deux autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de se chatouiller les doigts, contents de leur boutade, mais sur leur garde car Bella est encore sur le point de se défiler.

La jeune femme pose son coude sur l'accoudoir et plante sa joue sur son poing serré. Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver là-dedans ? Elle tente encore de faire marche arrière. « Mais… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward soit vraiment intéressé… Puis… On ne se connaît pas vraiment ! C'est peut être un gros con ? Ou encore… ».

Angela referme violemment son magazine. « Ecoutes Bella ! Ça fait pas mal de temps que tu tournes en rond à te demander si le nouveau mérite ou non ton attention. On connaît ton passé. On sait que tu as terriblement souffert et que depuis ton cœur est parti se réfugier à Fort Nox, mais merde, vis un peu ! ».

Tyler, hoche la tête appréciant la franchise d'Angela, puis il surenchérit. « A moins qu'on ne découvre qu'il a une passion malsaine pour les animaux ou que c'est un connard fini comme Jake, il faut lui laisser une chance. Puis, tu es tout de même sortie avec James… ».

Angela ricane. « Et qui n'est pas sorti avec James ? Il s'est tapé tout ce qui bouge de la Côte Est jusqu'à l'Ouest des Etats Unis. Alors ce n'est pas Edward qui pourrait être pire, hein ? ».

Tyler fait tourbillonner sa bombe de laque encore un instant avant de déclarer. « Voilà ma chérie ! Tu es parfaite, la luxure incarnée. ». Il se tourne vers Angela. « Tapes m'en cinq bébé car notre Bella va en faire qu'une bouchée du petit ! ».

Angela s'exécute et ils se tapent, joyeusement les mains puis les hanches sur le coté, l'un contre l'autre. « Ouais chérie ! Vas montrer à Jess qui est la salope qui tient la baraque ! ».

Tyler lève un sourcil, interloqué par le phrasé d'Angela. « Grrr Angie ! Je ne te croyais pas capable de tenir de tels propos ! ». Il tend une serviette vers elle. « Tiens chérie, tu vas en avoir besoin car la semence de notre petit Eddie boy va atteindre le Mexique en la matant sapée ainsi. ».

L'assistante caméraman prend la serviette éponge et la tient à une main. Elle secoue le linge au dessus de sa tête, tel un lasso avant de s'écrier. « Ouais, vas-y bébé ! Montres lui qui tu es ! ».

La victime de leur bonne humeur les regarde d'un air noir, tournant son fauteuil vers ses deux futurs-ex-amis. « Au moins, il y en a qui trouve ça drôle... ».

Bella se lève, légèrement ankylosée par le fait d'être restée aussi longtemps assise entre les bras magiques du maquilleur. Elle tapote sa chemise hawaïenne bariolée en guise de remerciement et avance vers la salle réservée aux scènes que l'équipe de Wicked doit tourner cet après-midi, tout en marmonnant. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ceux-là… ».

Tout le monde est déjà actif et quand elle rentre dans la pièce, un silence pesant s'installe. Les réactions sont diverses. Emmett pousse un sifflement admiratif tandis que sa compagne ferme son clapet dans un bruit mat (littéralement comme au figuré, c'est-à-dire, le clapet de son téléphone portable et de sa bouche de vipère). Jessica et Lauren restent bouche bée, au point que le magazine pour lequel elles se chamaillaient, tombe au sol sans que personne n'y prête attention.

La brunette, dont les cheveux mis en valeur par des mèches presque rouges, accentuant ses traits, ne donne plus du tout cette image de jeune femme sage qui lui colle pourtant à la peau. Habituellement, sa queue de cheval haute, ses petits hauts immaculés et ses jeans rapiécés low cut font d'elle la parfaite représentante, américaine-jeune-fraîche-et-de-bonne-famille d'une pub Hilfilger, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien que Sam Way et Noah Mills se disputent pour savoir qui fera la prochaine campagne en sa compagnie.

À présent, son maquillage charbonneux lui offre un regard plein d'un mystère sulfureux et sa tenue provocante échauffe les esprits. Un boléro en cuir, simplement retenu par des liens, protège, à grande peine, sa poitrine des regards et un shorty en velours dentelle recouvre son entrejambe. Une longue chaine en argent court autour de son cou et descend jusque sous son nombril où elle en rejoint une autre qui ceint sa taille. Sa tenue est complétée par une paire d'escarpins dont les lacets en cuir remontent le long de sa jambe et surtout une paire d'ailes dont les plumes noires ne laissent point douter que Bella est du côté obscur de la force.

La jeune femme avance dans la pièce, sans prêter attention aux autres, tant elle est concentrée sur le défi que lui impose Jessica. Elle se tourne vers Edward, qui surpris, a un mouvement de recul en croisant ses orbes habituellement dorés. Les lentilles d'un rouge vibrant qu'elle porte, saisissent toute personne qui pose son regard sur elle.

Bella incarne le mal dans toute sa splendeur.

Faisant mine de ne point remarquer qu'elle est le centre d'attention, la jeune femme se dirige vers Rosalie et Emmett, pour signaler qu'elle est enfin prête à débuter. Le caméraman fait un signe en direction de Jessica qui ôte le peignoir qu'elle porte. Un costume d'ange d'un blanc lumineux qui, malgré qu'il soit bien plus sexy et révélateur que celui de Bella, ne laisse pas une aussi forte impression.

_Clap !_

Poussant ses cheveux blonds presque platine sur une seule épaule, Jessica se rapproche d'Edward qui se tient tranquillement sur un lit, à regarder une télévision posée à quelques pas de là. Elle tourne son regard vers l'écran et sourit quand elle remarque ce qui captive l'attention du jeune homme. Ce sont les rushs de leur première scène ensemble. Ses pas se font plus légers quand elle s'assoit auprès de lui, ses bras l'enlacent tendrement et ses lèvres ne font que l'effleurer.

Edward est surpris car Jessica n'est vraiment pas une femme connue pour sa délicatesse. Et là, tout comme le personnage qu'elle joue, elle est d'une douceur céleste. En peu de temps, ils sont pris dans un baiser passionné. Comme d'habitude, l'attitude d'Edward est pudique et réservée mais il gère bien mieux son stress à présent. Angela et Emmett tournent autour d'eux, l'un insistant sur leurs visages, dont les langues combattent farouchement et l'autre concentré sur leurs corps qui se cherchent et s'emmêlent lascivement.

La musique chaude et sensuelle, qu'Angela a mise pour l'ambiance, fait vibrer la pièce alors que Bella observe la scène, les bras croisés. Son humeur s'assombrit jusqu'au moment où Jessica lui fait signe de la main. Tout en retirant la chemise d'Edward, elle invite sa partenaire, collègue et rivale à ses heures perdues, à les rejoindre. Emmett se tourne vers Bella. « Tu t'en sens capable ? ».

La jeune femme hoche la tête positivement et avance prudemment. Tyler se rapproche et pose le masque de velours représentant ce rempart derrière lequel Isabella cache tant son identité que ses sentiments. Il lui dit sérieusement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes là pour toi, chérie. ». Son regard se dirige vers Rosalie qui l'encourage de son pouce levé. La jeune diablesse inspire profondément pour tenter de retrouver toute sa détermination. Elle se rappelle les propos de Rosalie qui l'incitait à prendre ce risque. De laisser une chance à Edward et que malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, se cacher ne servait à rien.

« Dans une vie, la souffrance fait partie du jeu. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper Bee alors vis ta vie pleinement. Regardes-moi ! Je m'en sors bien non ? Et tu ne peux pas affirmer que le gamin sera pire que Royce, ou qu'il va fuir en courant quand il connaitra tes petits secrets, pas vrai ? Au pire, on lui cassera la gueule et on ira se coller des Mojitos par intraveineuse.».

**Scène 2…**

Edward ferme les yeux, se laissant porter par les administrations de Jessica. A mesure que le temps passe et ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, il s'applique à lui procurer du plaisir et la blonde réagit volontiers en ronronnant presque. Quelqu'un parle à coté de lui, et alors que Jessica lui retire son pantalon, Edward finit par ouvrir les yeux. Un léger frisson, à peine de quoi relever le duvet qui couvre ses bras, le prend quand il se rend compte de ce qui l'attend. La femme qu'il aspire à conquérir avance jusqu'à lui.

Bella exulte le vice et la luxure, vous incitant à offrir votre âme contre un peu de son temps et là, elle s'apprête à lui prendre ce qu'il lui reste de vie. S'installant auprès du couple, la jeune femme semble hésiter et prête à fuir. Pris d'un courage dont il ne se savait pas porteur, Edward la retient par le bras avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque, effleurant au passage les plumes sombres de ses ailes. Ses doigts se mêlent aux mèches chocolatées qui tombent en boucles larges sur les épaules de sa partenaire et l'attirent vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'est maintenant qu'il doit appliquer tous les conseils qu'ont pu lui donner Tyler et Emmett.

Ce dernier qui tente de prendre le plus de détails possibles à l'aide de sa caméra, s'attarde sur les joues rosies d'Edward. Il se retient de crier un '_Bien joué gamin !_' tant il est ravi de la prise d'initiative du petit.

Edward finit par s'allonger lourdement sur le dos, tant Jessica et Bella lui font perdre ses facultés. Il ne discerne plus qui de l'ange ou du démon le titille, le lèche ou le mordille alors qu'il tente de s'occuper de l'une ou de l'autre.

Mais, rapidement, Bella prend le dessus. Elle lui procure une série de baisers et, au lieu de s'attarder sur les parties plus intimes du jeune homme, son regard plonge dans celui d'Edward. Il tente de l'embrasser mais elle s'écarte, gardant le contrôle sur la situation. Il essaie à nouveau, saisissant une des chaines qui parcourent le corps plantureusement féminin à sa portée, soufflant doucement entre ses dents, pour réprimer un grondement et Bella s'échappe à nouveau.

Edward se redresse sur un coude et oubliant toute retenue, saisit la chevelure de la diablesse pour forcer la rencontre de leurs lèvres. Leur baiser est passionné, tant et si bien qu'ils finissent par pousser Jessica qui pourtant n'était pas en reste auprès du sexe tendu du jeune homme.

Gardant sa poigne sur Bella, il l'attire un peu plus contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à tout moment. Le couple ne cesse de s'embrasser, chacun voulant éperdument dominer l'autre. Que ce soit mordre, lécher, griffer, tout est prétexte pour montrer son pouvoir. Elle emmêle ses doigts dans les boucles bronze, alors que lui tire sur ses chaines et arrache sans ménagement son shorty.

La brulure provoquée par le tissu contre sa peau est vite punie quand Bella plante ses ongles profondément dans la chair des épaules d'Edward quand il la soulève afin qu'elle le chevauche. Et, n'en tenant plus, il la pénètre sans ménagement. Le cri que pousse la femme qu'il tient dans ses bras, est un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Elle était fin prête mais le jeune homme l'emplit si totalement, si parfaitement qu'elle ne fait plus vraiment la part des choses. Ils entament directement un rythme soutenu, oubliant totalement le monde autour d'eux.

Jessica se tient à coté, un rien boudeuse face à la situation. Elle tourne son regard vers Angela et grommelle. « Ils m'ont carrément oubliée là non ? ». La caméraman sourit et hausse les épaules. La blonde tente de paraitre indignée mais cela ne dure pas. Sa bouche se plisse, montrant son mécontentement avant de se mettre à sourire. « Il semblerait que j'ai perdu et le pire est que j'en suis ravie pour elle. ». Retirant une partie de son costume d'ange pour enfiler son peignoir, elle part s'installer à coté de Rosalie. Jessica soupire. « Bon alors, je te dois combien ? ».

Les yeux de Rosalie ne quittent pas le couple quand elle répond. « Les jeux ne sont pas faits encore. Gardes ton argent pour le moment car Bella peut encore craquer à tout moment. ».

Jessica ricane doucement. « Ben, heureusement que j'ai aussi parié sur elle ! ».

Leur attention est détournée quand Emmett fait signe à Rosalie. Il montre la caméra du doigt et ensuite simule le fait de se couper la gorge en grimaçant. La responsable de Wicked tape le plat de sa main contre son front. Jessica regarde l'échange, inquiète. « Mais… Mais, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Rosalie referme brutalement son pc portable et rassemble ses affaires. « Ce crétin qui me sert de mari n'a bientôt plus de batterie. Il va trouver le moyen de foirer notre plan. ».

**xoxo**

Les yeux d'Edward semblent pétiller tant ils expriment sa passion pour la jeune femme qui ondule ses hanches sur son sexe. Ses mains passent lascivement sur tout son corps, insistant sur ses seins, la courbe de ses hanches et la cambrure de ses reins. Des perles de sueurs scintillent et coulent sur sa peau, démontrant le rythme intense qu'elle instaure.

Bella ouvre les yeux, et pose son regard sur Edward. Ses yeux émeraude sont brillants, plein de tendresse et elle espère qu'ils expriment le même amour qu'elle peut ressentir. Il lui dit doucement. « Comme tu es magnifique, Bella. Ma Bella… Ma Bella… ». Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et referme ses paupières, réprimant un frisson. _Qui n'a jamais entendu de telles paroles, surtout au moment de faire l'amour ? Doit-elle lui accorder sa confiance ? Non… Ce sont des conneries… _Elle détourne sa tête, refusant d'accepter ces mots.

_Surtout ne la laisse pas filer… Montres lui que tu ne céderas pas… Que tu domines la situation…_

Il passe sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui. « Regardes moi. ». Quand elle ne s'exécute pas, la main d'Edward se fait plus contraignante. « REGARDES MOI ! ». Une fois que les orbes dorés de Bella sont tout à son attention, les mains d'Edward se posent sur les hanches de sa partenaire, les saisissant vigoureusement. « Admets que tu me désires. ». Elle porte sa main à sa bouche et se mord les doigts pour éviter de répondre à sa requête.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle restent surprises de l'avancée de la situation. D'une scène romantique, le couple en arrive à une mesure plus passionnée. « Dis-moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais. ». Le corps d'Edward rejoint brutalement Bella dans son va-et-vient, leurs chairs claquant sous la cadence. La jeune femme ne réprime plus ses gémissements et les sons d'une sensualité exacerbée, échauffent rapidement les esprits encore dans la pièce.

Angela lève l'œil de son objectif, presque embarrassée d'assister à cet échange. Que vont-ils faire de ces rushs ? OK… Les costumes et tout c'était principalement pour rester dans un thème mais là ces scènes sont bien trop sulfureuses pour le caractère éducatif de Wicked ! Sans aucun doute, les copies de ces images se vendraient à prix d'or mais au risque que Bella se venge. _Et ça, non merci car personne n'est assez dingue pour tenter des représailles !_ A l'aide de sa caméra, elle reste, tout de même, sur le corps luisant de Bella, ses boucles brunes se mêlant aux plumes de ses ailes.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de jouir, comme rarement cela a pu lui arriver, Bella est surprise et outrée quand elle réalise qu'Edward ralentit. Il l'observe entre ses mèches bronze, collées contre son front. Il lui fait un sourire en coin, presque narquois, continuant à onduler dangereusement mais assez lentement pour calmer leur ardeur. Sa voix est rauque et voilée. « Alors ? J'attends… ». Il soulève doucement son bassin, pour accentuer ses dires. Le frottement est une vraie avalanche de sensations. Une étincelle semble courir dans son système nerveux et un frisson parcourt le corps entier de la jeune femme, tant elle est frustrée et au bord de l'anévrisme. Une de ses mains passe sur son visage, retenant avec peine son masque. Bella murmure. « S'il te plait… Edward… ».

Malgré des mouvements un peu gauches, il parvient à se redresser pour la prendre dans ses bras, ses doigts remontant doucement le long de la chaine argentée qui la parcourt. Edward prend le visage de Bella entre ses mains, sans pour autant interrompre sa pénétration. Il lui dit doucement. « Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre Bella… ». Il fait glisser sa main entre eux, titillant son clitoris pour qu'elle cède plus aisément.

Sa respiration devenue haletante, la jeune femme passe ses deux bras autour du cou de son partenaire et frotte sa joue contre lui, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais Edward ne cède pas de terrain. Il fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à celles de Bella et les saisit brutalement. Bougeant prudemment, il allonge la jeune femme sur le lit, se collant contre elle. Elle gigote aisément tant leurs corps sont moites mais ne parvient pas à se déloger. _En a-t-elle réellement envie de toutes les façons ?_ Ses mains toujours bloquées par Edward, elle lui lance un regard noir, tandis qu'il lui lance encore ce sourire qui la fait fondre. « Bella… Arrêtes de résister. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle finit par murmurer. « Mon… Mon Edward. Prends moi encore… Edward… Mon Edward. ».

Leurs hanches reprennent doucement leur danse mais Edward est loin d'en avoir fini. « Je connais un de tes secrets ma chérie… ». Les yeux effarés de la jeune femme tentent de ne pas croiser les siens, d'un vert bien trop intense. La main large de son partenaire lui saisit doucement le menton, l'obligeant tout de même à tourner la tête. Elle se retrouve à fixer l'objectif d'Emmett. Edward susurre doucement avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. « Je sais que tu veux jouir ma Bella… ». Il se redresse un peu et accélère la cadence imposée par ses reins. « Alors vas-y. Fais le devant la caméra. ». Il la mordille à nouveau et Bella se cambre violemment. Elle enveloppe, tant de ses bras qu'entre ses jambes, son partenaire quand son extase finit par arriver. _Est-ce qu'il sent mon cœur qui tente d'échapper à ma poitrine ? Est-ce qu'il ressent les pulsations de mon sexe autour du sien ? Est-ce qu'il me donnera autant d'amour que ce que j'ai à lui offrir ?_

Plutôt que de retomber lourdement sur elle, comme Edward l'aurait fait quelques temps auparavant, il se pose à côté de la jeune femme, posant une ligne de baisers de son épaule jusqu'à son coude, tandis qu'elle tente de se remettre de ses émotions en fermant les yeux.

Edward ne sait plus quoi faire… d'un côté, il est fier de lui car il est parvenu à faire passer le plaisir de Bella avant le sien, mais maintenant il se retrouve avec une énorme érection, un cœur qui bat la chamade et une supposée-future-petite-amie qui semble prête à s'endormir. _Euh… Ouais ? Emmett, Tyler ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ! Dites-moi que vous entendez mes pensées !_

C'est donc avec une grande mais plaisante surprise qu'il constate que Bella le regarde, à nouveau, avec des yeux plein d'un désir à peine contenu, au travers de son masque de velours. Elle l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. « Edward… J'aimerais rester ainsi… Que le temps s'arrête. ». Le bout de ses doigts retire les mèches humides qui retombent sur les yeux de son partenaire.

Il sourit avant de lui embrasser la paume. « Je serais auprès de toi tant que tu voudras de moi Bella. ».

Bella ferme les yeux alors qu'Edward atteint sans cesse, le point particulièrement sensible qui la fait grimper aux rideaux. « Tu me le promets ? ». Il hoche la tête et resserre un peu son étreinte.

Elle a décidé d'y croire. Que leur histoire dure quarante ans ou quarante jours, Bella a décidé de lui laisser une chance. Saisissant son masque de velours, elle le retire pour observer son partenaire directement et murmure. « Pourrais-tu m'aimer sans mon masque ? La véritable Bella ? ».

« Je n'ai aimé qu'elle. Dès la première fois. ».

Angela et Emmett se redressent et s'observent, étonnés. Rosalie en fait tomber son téléphone. Au bruit, Jessica relève la tête de ce reportage fabuleux sur Ryan Gosling qu'elle lisait avidement et demande au couple, toujours en action. « Hum… Hé les mecs… Ce n'est pas que je veux déranger mais, vous savez qu'on est encore en plein tournage ? Qu'on avait un script et tout… ».

Une main tape doucement sur son épaule. Rosalie lui sourit et montre la porte. « Allez ça suffit, on s'en va. ».

Alors qu'Angela et le reste de l'équipe s'empressent de rejoindre la porte, Emmett prend la main de sa femme pour sortir de la pièce. « Ça m'arrange bien car je n'ai plus de batterie. Je m'imaginais pas en train de dire 'Hum… On la refait !'. ».

Jessica tape du poing sur son genou. « Et le script ? ». Lauren la saisit par les épaules, l'entrainant dehors. L'ange déchu montre le couple enlacé sur le lit. « Mais attends, on ne va pas les laisser… ».

Rosalie insiste. « Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ton script ? ». Elle ferme doucement la porte, non point que le couple ne se soit rendu réellement compte de quelque chose.

**Scène 3…**

Edward boit tranquillement un thé gracieusement offert par Rosalie. Il est rejoint ensuite par Bella qui a fini par sortir de la douche, bien après lui et elle s'installe lourdement sur le canapé où il est assis.

Elle se sèche, encore un peu, les cheveux avec la serviette qu'elle porte autour du cou avant de soupirer. « Purée, j'ai une vraie dalle ! ». Ses joues prennent une couleur écarlate quand Edward répond qu'il est dans le même état en lui tendant sa tasse de thé pour la contenter un peu. Elle boit de petites gorgées sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Emmett soulève sa cannette et la porte à ses lèvres. « Voilà qu'ils font les timides ! Vous n'avez honte de rien ! ». Rosalie comprend vite qu'il est encore frustré du fait qu'ils sont partis dans un free style assez frénétique sans suivre une seule ligne du script.

James et Jane viennent s'installer sur les fauteuils à proximité. Jetant un œil vers le couple, la comptable en vient directement à l'essentiel. « Alors, où en sont les paris ? ».

La patronne pose un plateau de viennoiseries sur la table qui est entourée par les employés. Elle finit par répondre. « C'est cinquante-cinquante. On peut dire qu'ils se sont appliqués à la tâche. ».

Bella saisit deux pâtisseries et en tend une vers son partenaire. « Je n'aime pas être la cible de leurs paris. ». Edward sourit. « Parce qu'on a le choix ? Je ne veux même pas savoir sur quoi ils se sont permis de parier ce coup-ci. ».

La jeune femme s'apprête à manger vaillamment quand Emmett dit quelque chose qui la perturbe énormément. Il sourit et déclare. « Tu m'étonnes ! C'était limite de l'acharnement car ils ont continué bien après qu'on soit partis avec l'équipe. ».

Les yeux de James semblent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. « Tu veux dire que Bella a réussi à continuer sans qu'une autre personne ne la regarde ? ».

Elle reste avec la bouche ouverte. « QUOI ? ».

Rosalie s'installe sur l'accoudoir près de son amie. « Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué quand nous sommes partis et que personne ne filmait ? ».

Les jolies boucles brunes qu'elle ondule en secouant négativement la tête, accentue sa surprise.

Lauren sortant de nulle part, tel un diable de sa boite, se penche vers Bella, en prenant appui sur le dossier de leur canapé. Une main posée sur le meuble, et sa paume retenant sa tête, elle demande. « Alors, vous êtes exclusifs maintenant ? Dis-moi Bella, tu craques pour lui, non ? ».

Bella recrache violemment ce qu'elle était en train de manger. « Qu'est-ce… Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? ».

Lauren continue. « Mais, Tu es amoureuse pas vrai ? ».

Bella bégaie. « Je… Je… Je ne répondrais pas à cette question… ». De la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses pieds, sa peau réagit tout autant à la question posée par Lauren. Cette dernière pose un doigt sur sa joue et sourit en remarquant la teinte de son visage. « Pas grave, tu n'as même pas besoin de le faire chérie ! ». Elle tend sa main vers le caméraman. « Emmett ! Tu me dois cinquante dollars ! ».

Celui-ci tape sur sa cuisse avant de lever les bras au ciel et tous les autres employés montrent tout autant d'enthousiasme, triste ou joyeux, face à ce résultat. Certains sortent leurs portefeuilles tristement alors que d'autres tendent la main avec plaisir.

Bella se redresse. « Me dites pas que vous avez parié sur ça ? Sur le fait que je sois capable d'être amoureuse ! ».

Edward semble prostré. _Elle ne l'a pas dit ouvertement mais c'est ce que cela voulait dire, pas vrai ? Elle m'aime ! _Il sourit, comme un idiot, en terminant sa tasse.

Rosalie, prenant plaisir à compter les billets qu'elle tient dans la paume de sa main, jette un œil vers son amie. « Bla… Bla… Bla… Alice était sûre que vous iriez ensemble… Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer de l'argent facile. Mais, c'est génial que tu ais réussi à te passer de caméras ou de spectateurs. C'est vraiment une sacrée étape. ».

Bella grimace. Est-ce que cela s'est vraiment produit ? Ce vice qui lui a tant gâché la vie aurait disparu si aisément ? Le psy qui la suivie durant tant d'années, lui avait dit qu'il suffisait d'un déclic, que ce besoin de reconnaissance serait résolu si elle accordait…

La patronne de Wicked se tourne vers Edward. « Et toi aussi gamin. Je suis fière de toi. Tu n'as pas qu'assouvis tes envies et tu as pris en compte celle de ta partenaire. Félicitations. ».

Le jeune homme ne répond pas. Il se tourne vers Bella. « Alors c'est vrai ? Les mecs me l'ont dit, tout à l'heure, mais je pensais qu'ils avaient inventé cette histoire ! ».

Bella se redresse, dirigeant furieusement son regard vers Emmett et Tyler qui tentaient de sortir discrètement de la salle. « Me dites pas que vous lui avez dit ! ».

Tyler est le premier à oser croiser son regard. Il lève ses mains tant pour se disculper que pour protéger son corps. Les yeux de Bella, bien que dépourvus des lentilles rouges, semblent bruler d'une flamme plus qu'intense. « Ecoutes chérie, on voulait juste t'aider quoi ! Faire avancer les choses… Enfin tu comprends ? ». Il donne un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Emmett, espérant que celui-ci soit capable de trouver les mots pour la calmer. Mais, comme d'habitude, si votre vie est en jeu, ce n'est pas vraiment pas à Emmett qu'il faut vous adresser afin de vous sauver la vie.

Il émet un petit rire et déclare. « Sérieusement Bella. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de jouir uniquement si elle est filmée et un peu dominée. Le gamin n'aurait jamais pu le deviner ! ».

Rosalie se tape la main sur le front et grommelle. « Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… ». Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce.

Bella reste immobile, les joues vermillons et elle semble faire de l'apnée. Le reste de l'équipe de Wicked hésite à sauter vers la sortie de secours la plus proche ou de tenter de se cacher sous les lattes du parquet flottant. Emmett se tourne vers eux et demande, l'innocence dans la voix. « Quoi ? Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? ».

Lauren croque le glaçon qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. « Je ne te pensais pas si perverse Isabella. ». Bella lui lance un regard noir, sachant très bien que la blonde décolorée était déjà au courant.

James prend appui contre son épaule et Lauren lui tapote gentiment la tête. « Oui et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle m'a quitté. Ses idées cochonnes m'ont perverti. ».

Jessica s'approche de lui et caresse sa main amicalement. « Oh mon pauvre chéri. ». James fait une tête toute triste, comme si Bella lui avait brisé le cœur.

Cette dernière marmonne. « Tiens on a trouvé les seuls acteurs pornos avec un vrai talent de comédiens. ».

Angela et Rosalie éclatent de rire. « Oh c'est méchant ça Bella. ».

Alors que l'ambiance semble redevenue plus détendue, Emmett enfonce le clou. « Mais, n'oublies pas que je suis à votre disposition si tu as besoin d'une caméra hein ! ». Il se tourne vers Rosalie. « Comme ça, son problème est résolu. ».

Sa femme lui met une claque derrière la tête avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Heureusement que tu es parfait à mes yeux car sinon tu es vraiment un parfait crétin. ».

Edward qui observait l'équipe qui se lance, à droite et à gauche, boutades et blagues en série, comme un match de tennis, finit par poser son regard sur Bella. Celle-ci est posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ses cheveux protégeant son visage. Il s'approche d'elle et lui dit doucement. « Ne penses pas qu'une chose pareille me retienne de sortir avec toi. ».

La jeune femme redresse la tête. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes. « Sérieux ? Le fait que je sois… Que je sois… Perverse, ne te dérange pas ? ».

Il passe sa main délicatement sur son visage et saisissant une longue mèche rebelle, la replace derrière son oreille. « Ce n'est pas de la perversion ma chérie. Juste un… un passe-temps un peu original. ».

Bella rit. « Un passe-temps… Original ? ».

Il hoche la tête. « Hu hu. Et je suis prêt à partager les loisirs de ma petite amie. ».

Elle acquiesce et rit encore plus fort. « Petite amie donc ? ».

Le jeune homme lui lance un regard inquiet. « Enfin oui… heu… Si tu le veux bien, enfin je veux dire… ».

Bella se mord la lèvre. « Je dois y réfléchir… Puis… J'attends de voir ce que tu diras pour mes autres secrets. ».

Là, Edward ne trouve pas les mots. _Dans quel merdier je me retrouve encore _? Se reprenant, il murmure. « OK… Réfléchis pas trop longtemps tout de même. ».

Il tourne sa tête et écoute Emmett qui établit déjà des plans sur la comète. « Imaginez la nuit de noces ! Je sais déjà quelle caméra j'utiliserai. ».

Bella lui crie. « Mais tu vas te taire oui ! ».

Edward s'approche du caméraman, l'air menaçant. Il tape sur son épaule joyeusement et demande. « Mais tu as de quoi tourner en nocturne ? Ou peut-être une caméra cachée ? ».

Un coussin lancé à leur encontre atterrit sur le mur situé derrière eux. « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Edward ! ». La jeune femme se lève et montre l'équipe, qui tient bien plus le rôle de famille que de simples collègues. Son ton est détendu. « Je vous préviens, tout ce qui se passe entre Edward et moi est uniquement privé ! Je ne veux pas de témoins ou de caméras ! ».

Jane qui calcule déjà les sommes à dépenser pour les prochaines vidéos, dit de sa voix morne. « Voilà que l'hôpital se fout de la charité… Si tu veux j'ai une jolie collection de menottes, madame la soumise... ».

Bella met sa main devant sa bouche et tousse un « connasse… » pas très discret. Les membres de Wicked Witch éclatent de rire alors qu'Edward embrasse le front de sa nouvelle presque-petite amie qui n'est pas loin de sortir de la vapeur de ses oreilles.

_**Clap ! C'est dans la boite !**_

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 8 ox**

**Scène 1...**

Dans les locaux de Wicked Witch, la vie suit son cours paisiblement, enfin comme elle peut avec une telle équipe dans ses filets. Rosalie, jonglant avec trois téléphones portables et deux ordinateurs, planifie les emplois du temps de chacun. Emmett câline sa nouvelle caméra, poussant des petits cris de joie à chaque fois qu'il y découvre une nouvelle fonctionnalité. Angela et Jane trient le courrier des 'fans', confortablement installées dans un des canapés, tandis que les autres, aux dires de Rosalie, font juste dieu sait quoi, et seul le diable sait où.

Bella interrompt cette tranquillité quand elle débarque avec une multitude de sacs, griffés aux noms des plus grandes marques du moment, et un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil. « Devinez qui a encore un rencard avec Letterman ? C'est moi ! ».

Toute l'équipe présente applaudie chaleureusement. Angela accourt pour inspecter les tenues merveilleuses que la jeune femme a rapportées de sa dernière séance photo et l'entraine sur un des canapés.

Bella soupire de contentement quand son corps finit par se détendre. Rosalie s'approche et lui offre un café qu'elle saisit avec avidité. Buvant une gorgée, elle pousse un petit gémissement de satisfaction accompagné d'un « merci, ça fait du bien. ».

Sa patronne s'installe sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Depuis que tu nous as dit que tu ne voulais plus tourner mais rester dans l'équipe en tant que porte-parole de Wicked et consultante psy, je crois que tu as deux fois plus de boulot qu'avant. ».

Emmett hoche la tête. « C'est vrai que maintenant que le petit Eddie a repris son véritable boulot, il faut que madame s'occupe, hein ! ».

Bella éclate de rire. « Arrêtes, on dirait que tu parles d'une poule de luxe ! En même temps Em, on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Et puis, ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous manque, le boulot d'Edward le passionne. Malgré tout cela, il a beau me répéter le contraire, je sais qu'il a encore peur que je parte avec le premier venu, qui serait plus beau, plus sûr de lui ou… ».Elle semble hésiter sur les mots suivants.

Angela continue pour elle. « Hum… plus performant au lit ?… ».

Jane en rajoute en marmonnant. « Ou monté comme un cheval… ».

Leur conversation est interrompue quand la grande porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Jessica, James et Lauren. Cette dernière s'affale sur un fauteuil et gémit. « J'ai encore raté mon permis de conduire ! ». Ses deux comparses éclatent de rire, faisant comprendre aux autres qu'elle a encore dû être plus que lamentable. Combien d'abribus, de bornes d'incendie et de bancs publics devront encore souffrir avant que Lauren ne comprenne que la conduite n'est vraiment pas faite pour elle.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte puis entre sans attendre qu'on vienne ouvrir. Le visage de Bella s'illumine. Bien que cela fasse maintenant six mois qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble, le couple est encore, voire restera surement indéfiniment, au stade où la Terre s'arrête de tourner quand l'un des deux entre dans une pièce. Mais, elle déchante au regard sombre et limite désespéré d'Edward. Il s'assoit près d'elle et prend le temps de l'embrasser avant de se renfrogner un peu plus. La jeune femme lui demande. « Hum… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as un souci ? ».

Toute l'équipe se penche un peu plus pour tenter d'entendre sa réponse. Il soupire. « En fait…. Il semblerait que des photos de nous sont apparues sur certains sites internet et que Perez Hilton et ses comparses ont décidés de trouver un moyen d'obtenir une interview exclusive avec celui… ». Ses mains marquent les guillemets. « Qui aurait saisi le cœur de la belle et sensuelle jeune femme qui donne envie d'être hétéro au plus homo des gays. ».

James soupire. « Ce n'est que ça ? Mais, vous saviez que cela finirait par se savoir non ? ».

Bella soupire, contente que cela ne soit que la perte du secret de leur liaison. Elle pose une main compatissante sur le genou de son petit ami qui pourtant continue à parler. « Je sais…. Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de la part de Tanya… ».

Lauren l'interrompt. « Tanya ? Mais, c'est qui déjà celle-là ? ».

Bella resserre sa main brutalement contre la jambe d'Edward, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Sa voix est glaciale, quand elle prend le temps de répondre. « Tanya est son ex…. Son ex fiancée. ».

L'équipe de Wicked s'écrie en chœur. « Ooooh ! ». Emmett vient rapidement s'installer auprès d'eux, sentant une histoire croustillante quand elle se présente. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? C'est bien celle qui t'a méchamment lourdé pour le mec de la compta, non ? ».

Edward se frotte la tête, honteux de sa précédente situation. « On peut dire ça de cette façon cruelle et brutale, oui. ».

Sa petite amie demande, sans vraiment le regarder. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a maintenant ? ». Car il faut reconnaitre qu'autant Bella sourit du manque de confiance en lui d'Edward, qu'elle vit la même chose, espérant qu'un jour il ne réalise pas qu'il est honteux de sortir avec une fille qui a fait du porno pour s'en sortir.

Le jeune homme desserre son étreinte et prend doucement sa main dans la sienne. « Tanya s'est plantée devant moi avec le torchon qui publiait une photo de nous…. Puis, disons qu'elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle me trouvait ridicule et lamentable…. Et qu'il fallait que je redescende sur Terre car Bella ne s'intéressera pas à moi très longtemps…. Surtout qu'avec Wicked, elle n'aura pas de mal à se trouver un autre mec à…. Enfin, vous voyez où je veux en venir. ». Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, évacuant comme il le peut la frustration qui le gagne.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Jessica soupire. « Mon dieu mais c'est horrible. », tandis qu'Emmett tousse « Garce. » discrètement dans sa main.

Edward baisse la tête. « Vous pouvez imaginer l'ambiance au bureau. Tanya me pourrit la vie. Maintenant, que j'ai les médias sur le dos, j'ai pris de la valeur à ses yeux. Elle passe son temps à me tendre des pièges afin de…. Hum…. ». Il détourne son regard de Bella, et fait des guillemets avec ses doigts. « 'Redonner une chance à notre couple'…. Putain, rien qu'à l'idée d'y retourner… Au travail je veux dire, j'ai des sueurs froides et une folle envie de dépression. ».

Rosalie ferme brutalement le clapet de son téléphone portable. « Il lui faudrait une bonne leçon à celle-là. ».

Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiescent. Bella prend son petit ami dans ses bras et pose un baiser sur sa joue. « Le fait de te séparer d'elle était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver. ».

Rosalie, magnanime, plisse son nez. « Forcément vu que c'est ce qui lui a permis de nous rencontrer. ». Elle pointe son stylo vers le couple. « C'est vrai que… Wicked n'est pas forcément un travail honorable… Mais, on fait de notre mieux et je sais que lorsque tu es arrivé chez nous, tu étais encore blessé par ce que tu avais vécu avec Tanya…. Et malgré les sentiments que tu pourrais encore avoir pour elle, il est normal d'être triste qu'elle réagisse ainsi. ».

Jane grommelle. « En résumé, c'est une pouffiasse. ».

Toujours comme un seul homme, les autres employés hochent positivement la tête. Emmett demande. « Ca ne te fatigue pas qu'elle te traite comme un con ? ».

Edward soupire. « Si, bien sûr, mais….. ».

James en rajoute. « Tu te comportes comme une victime alors que c'est à toi de lui montrer qu'elle a perdu gros. ».

Les autres acquiescent encore et commencent à fomenter des plans machiavéliques pour se venger de l'ex-fiancée.

Edward comprend vite que cette histoire risque d'aller trop loin et préfère calmer le jeu. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette histoire va se tasser. Elle va trouver une nouvelle victime et me laissera tranquille sous peu… ». Il embrasse la main de Bella avant de se redresser. « Bon, je rentre…. J'ai une réunion demain et faut que je sois en forme pour supporter tout ça. ». Il salue toute l'équipe avant de s'en aller.

Les minutes suivantes se passent dans un silence pesant. Jane regarde ses ongles, comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde qu'elle pouvait faire. « Bella… Ton mec est un pigeon doublé d'un crétin. ».

Emmett tousse encore. « Victime… ».

Tout le monde attendant la réaction de Bella. Et celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre. Elle rugit. « Em soigne cette putain de toux et vous… Dites-moi ce qui m'empêche d'aller mettre un pain à cette dinde de Tanya ? ».

Lauren répond en riant. « La classe peut être ? ».

Rosalie hoche la tête. « Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas être capable de dire cela un jour, mais Lau a raison. Ne t'abaisse pas à ça… Mais, je peux comprendre qu'une envie de marquer son territoire s'impose, ma chérie. ».

Les yeux bruns de Bella se font suppliants. « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? À part si je débarque à son boulot et que je pisse sur la moquette, je n'ai aucune occasion de rabattre le caquet de cette mégère. ».

Sa patronne et amie répète. « À son boulot, tu dis ? ». Ses yeux commencent à pétiller alors que les prémices d'un plan se forment dans son esprit. « J'appelle Alice… Hum…. Lauren, tu contacte Tyler, on va avoir besoin de lui et Angela, tu me trouves une tenue qui fasse ingénue et prude tout en ayant envie de lui arracher avec les dents. Les autres vous restez là et je vous explique mon plan. ». Un sourire carnassier est inscrit sur son visage alors que sa main libre glisse doucement une mèche d'un blond angélique derrière son oreille.

Les personnes concernées acquiescent et, en bons petits soldats, partent se mettre au boulot.

**xoxo**

Bella entre dans une des salles de bains dédiées à la préparation des acteurs avant un tournage. Elle prend une douche et choisit une tenue parmi celles qu'Angela a préférée. Une robe courte, mais arrivant sagement jusqu'aux genoux, de style empire, en soie et tulle rose pale. Accompagnée de bottes en daim aux talons hauts, la jeune femme espère en mettre plein la vue à son petit ami et cela sans se fracturer la cheville avec les bottes.

Tyler est présent pour faire agir sa magie, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il est parti de son tournoi de waterpolo que et uniquement pour elle. Alors qu'il agite son flacon de laque, le coiffeur aux doigts de fée, s'émerveille encore. « Nan, mais tu imagines… Des tas de mecs musclés, en slip, qui barbotent dans une piscine… J'ai cru que j'étais au paradis. ».

Bella s'excuse encore. « Je suis vraiment désolée Ty…. Rose n'aurait jamais dû te faire revenir de congés, juste pour moi. ».

Il pose élégamment son flacon et évente les propos de la jeune femme et les résidus de laque, d'un geste de la main. « T'inquiètes chérie, tu me le revaudras à ton prochain passage chez Oprah ! Quelques petites photos de moi en compagnie de la Reine Mère des Médias et mes copines seront vertes de jalousie ! ».

Tyler l'observe un instant, dans le reflet du miroir, ravi du résultat obtenu. Les boucles brunes et souples qu'il a décidé de laisser libres, semblent douces et soyeuses. Il y glisse uniquement une barrette dorée pour tenter de maintenir un semblant de frange, laissant la crinière de Bella en toute liberté.

Une simple crème de jour rosée sur sa peau et il lui tend un gloss discret. Des bracelets de nacre tintent aux poignets de Bella alors qu'elle se permet un peu de brillant sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme, fier de son talent, se permet un dernier commentaire. « Mon dieu Bella, tu fais tellement ingénue que tu pourrais faire passer la dernière des roulures pour une sainte. ». Tenant le masque de velours du bout du des doigts, Tyler l'appose sur le visage de son amie dans un geste quasi-religieux.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et une embrassade plus que chaleureuse, la jeune femme sort de la chambre et retrouve l'équipe de Wicked qui patiente dans le séjour.

Ses talons cliquètent dans le couloir alors qu'elle rejoint le bar où sont assis Rosalie, Lauren et Jessica.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, comme toujours ébahis par la beauté naturelle qu'elle irradie. Bien qu'on la complimente régulièrement sur son apparence, ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel elle parvient à s'habituer.

« Rosie, tu crois que j'en suis capable ? ».

Son amie pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules. « Oh oui ! Il est temps que tu te prouves de quoi tu es capable Bella. ». Elle lève son bras pour regarder sa montre. « Midi moins dix. Il est temps. Alice a pris rendez-vous avec son frère pour treize heures. Ça vous laisse le temps de passer chez l'italien pour prendre le repas à emporter qu'on a commandé et de faire le point jusqu'à l'immeuble où est situé Cullen Corp. Rappelez-vous vos rôles. Lau et Jess, vous faites distraction. Bella, tu t'occupes uniquement de la cible. Allez les filles, rendez-moi fière d'être une Wicked. ».

Lauren et Jessica se donnent un coup de hanche, criant des « Wou-Hou ! » pleins d'allégresse alors que Bella semble prête à vider ses tripes sur les stilleto de sa patronne. Les deux hardeuses lui prennent chacune un bras avant de s'élancer vers la sortie.

La route se fait dans une agréable tension et ses deux collègues lui font le point rapidement. « Tu entres. Tu dis bonjour. Tu sautes sur Edward et tu le chevauches jusqu'au Texas ! Ce n'est pas dur à se souvenir. ».

Portant, tout contre elle, un panier repas, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur Bella et ses comparses. La jeune femme prend le temps d'admirer l'entrée et les deux 'C' entrelacés, logo aisément reconnaissable de la société fondée par Edward. Elle souffle un grand coup, se répétant qu'elle est capable de le faire.

« Cullen Corp. Nous voilà ! ».

**xoxo**

Edward est assis confortablement sur son fauteuil, au bout de la grande table placée dans la salle de réunion, comme son statut de dirigeant l'exige. Il fulmine. « Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande d'imbéciles ? J'ai engagé une brochette d'incapables… Même James qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de sa bite ferait un meilleur boulot avec un boulier que cette enflure de Mike…. ». Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que cette réunion aurait dû se terminer et, il se retrouve là, à réprimer son envie d'attraper son comptable par sa tignasse blonde et de l'encastrer dans un mur, alors que celui-ci bafouille des excuses lamentables afin de cacher le fait qu'il n'a aucunement préparer la partie qui le concernait sur le dossier en cours. Il se tourne vers sa secrétaire. « Note pour plus tard… Contacter un cabinet comptable et prévoir le licenciement immédiat de ce putain d'idiot…. ».

Malgré le fait qu'il l'a murmuré, sa secrétaire, Charlotte, ainsi que les cadres les plus proches, sourient, ayant clairement entendu le mécontentement du patron. Il était vraiment temps qu'Edward, bien trop gentil et complaisant, réalise qu'il a du ménage à faire dans l'effectif. Charlotte tente de reprendre le fil de cette réunion peu évoluée qu'elle est censée prendre en notes, l'écran de sa tablette numérique clignote, signalant qu'elle est demandée à l'accueil.

_Merci mon dieu !_

La secrétaire, arrondie par plusieurs grossesses et une gourmandise à toute épreuve, fait preuve de toute la discrétion possible pour sortir de la salle de conférence. Avant de franchir la porte, elle jette un dernier coup d'œil vers son patron qui, bien qu'il montre des signes de fatigue évidents, lui offre un sourire, ravi qu'elle, au moins, ait réussi à sortir de ce cauchemar.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'interphone situé près d'Edward sonne et il appui sur le bouton de réponse quasi immédiatement, heureux d'obtenir une raison d'échapper à cette foutue blague que peut être la réunion. « Oui ? ».

_Trouves une raison valable de me sortir d'ici et je double ta prime !_

Charlotte, pourtant connue pour son franc-parler et sa langue acérée, semble troublée quand elle dit la raison de son appel. « Monsieur Cullen ? Je suis désolée de vous déranger en pleine réunion mais il y a quelqu'un ici, qui souhaite vous voir… Oh mon dieu ! Hum…. Elle ne souhaitait pas vous déranger mais il me semble que c'est surement important…. Puis, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on refuse... ».

Sa voix est assez paniquée pour qu'Edward se pose des questions. « Hum…. Oui d'accord alors…. Qui c'est ? ». Le seul rendez-vous qu'il a de prévu est avec Alice et Charlotte la connait assez pour ne pas réagir comme une débutante.

Charlotte dit, toujours aussi hésitante. « Quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas rater. ». Edward relâche le bouton de l'interphone, carrément intrigué et quand il relève la tête, il réalise que tout le personnel présent est silencieux et tourné vers lui.

Une lueur de curiosité malsaine brille dans les yeux de chacun quand leur patron leur demande de continuer sans lui. Sérieusement, est ce qu'il pense vraiment que cette réunion a un quelconque intérêt, maintenant qu'il semble se passer enfin quelque chose de passionnant dans la boite ? Même Tanya qui ne faisait que se curer les ongles depuis son arrivée dans la salle, est prête à bondir pour apercevoir qui est l'invité mystère d'Edward.

Celui-ci se dirige vers l'accueil et est surpris d'y trouver un grand nombre de personnes. Tous ses employés sont amassés telle une foule en délire autour de trois silhouettes qu'il parvient à peine à distinguer.

On le laisse passer à mesure qu'il avance, tel Moïse quand il écarta les eaux… Enfin si c'est bien lui car Edward reconnait qu'il n'est pas trop religion. Charlotte s'approche de lui, les joues rosies par une émotion à peine contenue. Elle bafouille, agitant ses mains comme des éventails. « C'est elle ! Et elle est là pour vous voir ! ».

_Qui provoque un tel bordel ? à part la Reine Mère…._

Il règne une telle frénésie que certains en viennent presque aux mains pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il arrive enfin au niveau de l'épicentre de la tornade qui a lieu dans l'accueil pour découvrir qui en est à l'origine. Là tel un petit ange dans sa robe rose, se tient Bella qui, les yeux baissés par une telle attraction, doit surement lutter pour ne pas fuir en courant. Ses joues roses contrastent joliment son masque de velours. Connaissant la jeune femme, Edward s'empresse de la rejoindre. « Bella ? ».

Sa petite amie lève enfin son regard et un sourire, emplit de soulagement, s'étend sur son visage à la simple vue d'Edward. « Edward ! Je suis désolée de te déranger mais Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait déjeuner avec toi alors…. ». Elle soulève son panier à son attention. « Alors j'ai pris sur moi de t'apporter un repas. Mais… ».

Le jeune homme roule des yeux quand la foule d'admirateurs fait des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » en entendant ce geste romantique au possible fait par une célébrité.

Elle montre la foule autour d'elle. « Je passe peut être à un mauvais moment. ».

Edward prend le temps de l'admirer et se demande s'il irait tout droit en enfer s'il prenait ce petit ange violemment sur le standard. Secouant sa tête, pour chasser ses idées lubriques, il disperse la meute assoiffée d'autographes et de photos de fans, avant que Bella ne fasse une syncope et réalise qu'elle est venue accompagnée quand il entend les soupirs de consternation de Lauren et Jessica, qui dit en riant. « Bella, il n'y a que toi pour croire que tu les dérange alors qu'ils sont se tous réunis afin de te voir en chair et en os et que…. ».

La jolie femme est interrompue quand un blondinet à la coupe improbable se poste devant elle et lui tendant la main. En fait, il n'attend pas qu'elle se décide et lui saisit la sienne, lui déboitant presque l'épaule pour lui dire bonjour. « Salut, je suis Mike ! Mike Newton, pour vous servir ! ». Jessica ouvre la bouche mais est, une nouvelle fois, coupée de court. « Je sais qui vous êtes, hein ! JES…. SSSSI…. CA ! Oh Jessica, si vous saviez comme je suis fan ! J'ai toutes vos vidéos et même quelques magazines. Je passe mon temps à les mater. J'en ai même ici, si vous voulez voir ! ».

Lauren éclate de rire. « Oh ma Jess, il semble bien que tu as touché le Jackpot ! Rien que sa façon de prononcer ton nom me file les chocottes. ». Elle se tourne vers le comptable. « Continuez et faites comme si je n'étais pas … ».

« LAU… RRRRREN ! Lauren ! ». Mike, au septième ciel, veut aussi lui serrer la main mais Lauren l'interrompt directement, faisant non de son index. « Mec, rien qu'en deux phrases, je réalise qu'en parfait gentleman, tu sais comment atteindre le cœur d'une femme mais, ne pense pas que j'irais poser mes doigts dans cette main moite et velue alors que j'imagine que c'est avec ça que tu…. ».

Cette fois c'est Edward qui stoppe tout de suite la conversation, la sentant dériver vers des sujets plus licencieux. « Lauren, Jessica, je suis ravi de vous voir mais cela ne vous dérange pas que j'emprunte Bella un instant ? ».

Il saisit sa petite amie par le bras et l'entraine à sa suite. « On en a pour quelques minutes alors en attendant, faites comme chez vous et mettez-vous à l'aise. ». Charlotte le regarde interloquée quand il lui adresse la parole. « Qu'on ne me dérange pas. ». Les deux blondes et la secrétaire n'ont pas le temps de répondre que la porte du bureau d'Edward claque sans ménagement. Malgré l'impolitesse, elles sont ravies qu'il ait pris les choses en main. Maintenant c'est à Bella de jouer.

**Scène 2…**

Bella sautille presque quand elle regarde tout autour d'elle, étant donné que c'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve dans le bureau d'Edward et qu'elle imagine bien qu'il doit être furieux du bordel qu'elle a créé dans son entreprise. « Ed… Edward, je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait un tel évènement. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je passe à ton travail. ».

Edward s'assoit sur son fauteuil et prend une grande inspiration, pinçant ensuite l'arrête de son nez afin d'évacuer le stress qui le mine. Qu'est-ce que la bande de Wicked a encore été inventé pour lui gâcher la vie ? OK, il va peut-être un peu loin car Edward sait bien que tout cela part d'une bonne intention mais, aux vues des réactions qu'ils ont eues la veille, il se doute qu'il y a de quoi se méfier.

Son regard se pose sur sa petite amie, qui a l'air désespérée. Il prend une voix la plus posée possible. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ? Je suis ravi que tu sois ici. C'est juste que…. ». Bella se dirige vers lui et prend appui sur un coté du bureau, n'osant se rapprocher un peu plus. La main d'Edward, nerveuse, passe de ses cheveux jusqu'à la jeune femme. « Ne t'imagines jamais que je puisse avoir honte de notre relation. ». Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts, vu que c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse atteindre. L'un après l'autre, consciencieusement, bénéficient d'une attention sans égale. « Ne t'imagines jamais que quiconque puisse se mettre entre nous. ». Bella pose sa main sur son visage et il penche sa tête pour montrer qu'il apprécie le geste avant de continuer son éloge. « Je pensais que si tu réalisais que mon travail est plus qu'ennuyeux et le fait que j'ai si peu d'éclat comparé à ton prestige… Tu puisses me quitter. ».

Bella ricane, faisant sautiller ses boucles brunes. « Mon prestige ? T'es dingue ! Nan, mais sérieux ... Faire du porno même soft n'a rien de classe. Wicked est juste un buzz…. Bientôt, d'autres feront la même chose et il ne faut pas se leurrer, ce jour-là, les gens se réveilleront et nous n'aurons que leur dédain ou pire leur mépris. ».

Il bougonne. « Peut-être mais pour le moment, tu es la seule que je connaisse qui reçoive des appels d'acteurs célèbres, plus connus les uns que les autres, qui se languissent de te rencontrer. ».

Devant cette pointe de jalousie, Bella sent ses dernières réticences céder. Chacun de son côté vit dans la crainte de perdre l'autre et ils font bien d'en parler. Elle se redresse, fait le tour du bureau et relève un peu sa robe afin de le chevaucher sur son fauteuil. À peine est-elle assise qu'elle ressent déjà la tension du sexe d'Edward. Souriant malicieusement, la jeune femme se positionne exactement dessus.

Il grimace. « Bella… ».

Elle décide de prendre les commandes et enserrant le visage d'Edward, elle laisse ses mains se perdre dans ses boucles bronze. Par ce geste, il est obligé de relever la tête et reçoit un baiser fougueux et plein de passion auquel il répond avec la même ferveur. Chacun montre son appartenance. Il est à elle comme elle est à lui. Décidant que c'est exactement le bon moment pour lui prouver ses sentiments de manière charnelle, Bella susurre à son oreille. « Prends-moi. ».

Il met un certain temps à réagir. « Hein ? ». Comme d'habitude, ces deux mots court-circuitent l'esprit d'Edward, qui comprend à peine ce qui se passe. « Je suis désolé….. Hum…. Je crois que j'ai dû mal comprendre… Qu'est-ce…. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? ».

Elle sourit. _Comment deux êtres aussi timorés que nous ont-ils pu se rencontrer dans de telles circonstances ?_ Sa voix est plus rauque sous le coup de l'excitation. « Prends-moi ici et maintenant, Edward. ».

Tout d'abord, il l'embrasse timidement, ne voulant pas passer pour une brute sanguinaire alors la jeune femme insiste, se frottant un peu plus contre lui. Et là, la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Les mains d'Edward semblent être animées d'une nouvelle ferveur et se déplacent habilement, la titillant, la caressant partout à la fois. Elles collent la jeune femme contre lui, l'enserrant au point qu'elle ne puisse plus vraiment bouger tandis qu'il la couvre de baisers. Elles délient les cordelettes du masque de velours qui protège l'identité de sa petite amie, glissant le long de son coup, fébrilement jusqu'à suivre la courbure de sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme tente de reprendre ses esprits un instant… Merde, il est au boulot tout de même ! Mais lorsqu'elle oblige ses mains à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Edward ferme les yeux, vaincu. « Ok, d'accord… ». Ses doigts atteignent la couture de ses bas, dégrafant un à un les petits clips de son porte-jarretelle. Il fait glisser la soie, doucement, lentement, observant Bella qui se mord fébrilement la lèvre. Elle déglutit alors qu'il l'embrasse et tire sa petite culotte pour lui retirer. Edward soupire. « On ne devrait pas… ». Sa cravate se fait soudainement trop serrée autour de son cou et il passe sa main pour la détendre. « C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud non ? ».

Bella fait courir son doigt le long de sa joue, pour finir par défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle écarte ses jambes et sourit. « Ici et maintenant Edward. Reste concentré. ».

Posant ses mains à plat sur le derrière de la jeune femme, Edward confirme. « Tu es sérieuse ? ».

Bella retire la cravate de satin et la passe autour de son propre cou. « Oh oui. ».

Agissant rapidement avant qu'il ne se dégonfle, enfin façon de parler, Edward réduit la distance entre leurs lèvres. C'est le fantasme de pas mal de mecs de coucher avec sa petite amie sur son lieu de travail et si Bella est partante alors, pourquoi faire le difficile ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui est vraisemblablement d'accord pour partager sa vie, sont incroyablement douces et réactives. Sa langue est curieuse tout en restant timide, mais ses mains trahissent son impatience. Quand elle tente de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, Edward saisit sa cravate et la retient près de lui. Sa main large se glisse dans les longues ondulations brunes et enserre sa nuque, l'obligeant à vivre la passion de leur baiser.

Et là, tout se précipite. Bella écarte brutalement les pans de sa chemise, faisant sauter au passage quelques boutons de nacre et s'apprête à lui retirer. Ses ongles griffent la peau nue d'Edward. Mais ses gestes sont interrompus par l'ouverture brutale de la porte de son bureau.

Une voix nasillarde interpelle le jeune homme, plus occupé par sa petite amie que par le cadre professionnel dans lequel il se trouve. « Edward, on peut savoir ce qui se pa… ».

Devant la porte, Mike et Tanya restent prostrés tant à cause de la gêne que de l'érotisme de la situation. Mike remonte la ceinture de son pantalon, voulant cacher son début d'érection, et dit pour masquer son embarras. « Tanya, je crois que je suis en train d'halluciner." Son regard reste fixé sur Bella, tant il est surpris de la voir démasquée. "Putain, elle est encore mieux en vrai !".

Remarquant le regard carnassier de son comptable, Edward se détache à peine de sa partenaire, la protégeant au creux de son épaule. Ses joues sont toutes aussi rouges que la pointe de ses oreilles, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sourire comme un dingue. Bella ne prend même pas le temps de considérer les importuns et couvre de baisers le cou et la mâchoire d'Edward. Elle fait un peu plus glisser ses mains sur son corps, en appréciant sa dureté.

S'il n'en était pas forcément persuadé auparavant, Edward a bien la confirmation que le fait d'être en public excite un peu plus Bella car elle continue ses activités comme si rien n'était. Il se gratte la gorge, essayant de calmer ses nerfs et retrouver un semblant d'autorité, puis finit par dire. « Quand je demande à ne pas être déranger, j'attends à ce que cet ordre soit exécuté. ».

Ses deux employés, toujours bouches bée et yeux écarquillés, semblent avoir pris racine sur place. Mike finit par se reprendre et balance sa compagne. « C'est Tanya qui voulait te dire quelque chose d'important. ».

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Edward se plissent, prenant en compte le fait que son ex fiancée cherche encore et toujours à saper son autorité. Il se redresse et sans même chercher à reprendre un peu de tenue, il les incite à sortir. Tenant la poignée de la porte dans sa main, il déclare fermement. « Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends Tanya. Mais ici, je suis le patron et que ce soit sur un plan personnel ou professionnel, tu n'auras jamais assez d'importance pour contredire un de mes ordres ou passer devant la femme de ma vie. Est-ce bien clair ? ».

La jeune femme hoche mollement la tête, bien qu'offusquée par le fait qu'Edward ne soit plus sous sa coupe et qu'il lui fasse payer. Avant qu'elle ne lui dise une remarque bien sentie sur le fait que ce soit l'influence de Bella qui lui fasse dire de telles choses, Edward les défie du regard. « Au fait, Mike ! T'es viré ! Le nouveau comptable t'enverra directement ton solde, histoire que tu n'en profites pas encore un peu plus. ». La porte claque une seconde fois et cette fois, tout le monde, d'un côté comme de l'autre, est sûr que personne ne prendra le courage de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Il pose sa main sur le bois de la porte et soupire devant le désastre. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Edward se tourne, tentant de repérer où s'est dissimulée Bella. Il repère un bout de sa crinière brune. Il l'appelle. « Bella ? Bella ! ».

Entendant son prénom, la jeune femme fait pivoter le fauteuil de direction sur lequel elle est installée. Une de ses jambes repose sur l'accoudoir et l'autre frôle le bureau en bois exotique, dévoilant subtilement ce qui se cache sous sa robe. Sa pose nonchalante la rend particulièrement sexy. « Oui ? ».

Il sourit et se rapproche prudemment. Elle a encore les yeux brillants et les joues rosies par l'excitation et ses cheveux semblent encore plus indomptés tant il a déjà passé ses mains dedans. Le bout de ses doigts ne désire rien de plus que d'y replonger.

Bella le regarde avec inquiétude. « Edward ? ». Elle fait bouger sa main devant lui et prend un air malicieux. « Tu sembles dans la lune…. Peut-être devrais-tu consulter car cela t'arrive assez souvent. ».

Edward lève un sourcil. « Tu crois ? Mais, ça ne m'arrive que lorsque je suis en ta compagnie. ».

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus, ravie du fait qu'elle lui fasse un tel effet. Sentant la chaleur qui monte dans ses joues, elle sait qu'elle rougit. Cela lui rappelle lorsqu'Emmett se moquait de son blush qui offre ce côté ingénu et timide alors qu'elle tournait déjà pour Wicked depuis un certain temps. Rosalie a trouvé la seule prude exhibitionniste du coin…. Il fallait le faire. Elle demande. « Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était ? ».

Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward, elle fait preuve d'autorité et son index lui ordonne de venir la rejoindre. Rien que ça le ferait baver d'envie. Il s'approche doucement, priant le ciel qu'il parvienne à lui faire l'amour correctement. Bien que Bella lui ai donné des cours intensifs, il lui est tout de même difficile de se maîtriser avec une bombe comme petite amie.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans son regard doré. « Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? D'avoir débarqué ainsi sans prévenir… Il faut peut-être que je te laisse travailler ? ».

Edward finit devant elle et saisit sa main tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, il attrape la jolie robe de la jeune femme et la fait habillement passer au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux scrutent les courbes délicates avant de répondre. « Ne sois pas idiote, Bella. Tu te ramènes ici et me sors d'une réunion cruciale…. Que va-t-il se passer à ton avis ? Une punition est à envisager… Montes sur ce bureau. ».

La bouche de la jeune femme forme un 'o' de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillent à l'idée de ce qui va suivre. Bien que ses propos soient téméraires au possible, le patron de Cullen Corp. ne peut s'empêcher de diriger son regard vers la porte. Remarquant son indécision, les doigts de Bella tournent son menton vers elle. Son regard de Bambi se plisse sournoisement. « Alors Cullen ? Tu changes d'avis ? Je pensais que tu étais plus… Entreprenant. Dommage, moi qui mourrais de faim… ». Elle se mord la lèvre, zieutant directement son entrejambe et essaie de récupérer sa robe et son masque. « Bon, je rentre. La prochaine fois, je prendrais un rendez-vous. On se voit plus… ».

Edward ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser avidement. Ses mains la débarrassent du bout de tissu rose qu'elle tient fermement et l'oblige à reculer jusqu'au bord du bureau. Son geste est déterminé, prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle désire. Bella cesse de l'embrasser quand il finit par glisser un de ses doigts entre ses cuisses, renversant sa tête en arrière. Son petit ami continue de jouer sa partition jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble prête à gémir de plaisir. Elle ne reste pas inactive et défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon, Bella agrippe fermement son érection.

Toujours aussi tentatrice, elle chuchote à son oreille. « Tu ne sembles plus autant inquiet sur le fait qu'ils puissent nous entendre… ».

Il se renfrogne. « Ce n'est pas ça…. Mais je suis le président, tout de même. ».

Le sourire de Bella se fait machiavélique. « Et alors ? Peut-être devrais-je demander au petit blond de me faire… Visiter les lieux ? Il semblait si sûr de lui et ce petit côté autoritaire… ». Se léchant le bout du doigt, elle titille le sexe d'Edward au point qu'il parait être prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Un instant furieux, le visage d'Edward devient calculateur et déterminé. Sa première réponse est son sourire éclatant. Ensuite, il dit. « Tu sais quoi ? ».

Bella lève un sourcil intrigué, bien que son attention soit surtout portée sur la sublime érection de son petit ami. _Comment va-t-il réagir face à cette attaque plus que frontale ?_ Elle peut le chauffer autant qu'elle le désire, jamais elle n'irait se contenter du mec dégoutant qui doit surement être l'oreille collée à la porte alors qu'elle a Edward sous la main, et cela aussi littéralement qu'au figuré. S'il faut être honnête, il a le plus beau pénis qu'elle n'a jamais vu, si mignon qu'elle pourrait se lancer dans le tricot juste pour lui faire une petite écharpe et un bonnet assorti. Se rappelant que le mec, propriétaire de l'œuvre d'art qu'elle tripote allègrement, lui parle, elle finit par reprendre le fil de la conversation. « … Hum ? ».

_Mais, elle ne m'écoute absolument pas ?! _Edward ne se souvient pas d'avoir reçu un tel affront de toute sa courte existence. Le jeune homme se penche et fait un grand mouvement de bras, à hauteur de son bureau. Les objets et dossiers qui étaient dessus, tombent avec fracas et jonchent le sol, mais il n'en a cure. Ensuite, il saisit Bella par la taille, et l'allonge, le dos à plat sur le bois précieux. « Dorénavant, tu auras carte blanche pour venir ici et je te montrerais qui est le patron dans ce bureau. ». Sans ménagement, il la pénètre et n'attendant même pas qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se passe, Edward entame un va-et-vient intense et profond. Son regard se dirige vers leurs sexes qui s'emboitent si parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, le faisant gémir d'excitation. Sa cadence augmente tout autant que l'emprise de ses doigts sur les hanches de sa partenaire qui halète de douleur et de plaisir.

Les miaulements et soupirs de Bella ne font qu'accroitre son désir pour elle. Le crissement du meuble et les 'flaps' de leurs peaux qui se heurtent sont une mélodie qui l'incite à tout faire pour que Bella puisse atteindre le ravissement qu'elle lui procure.

Posant ses mains, sur les genoux de sa partenaire, Edward opère une douce pression dessus afin de les écarter un peu plus, lui offrant une plus grande aisance dans ses mouvements. Son sexe s'enfonce encore plus profondément. Son bassin effectue des balancements circulaires erratiques. « Est-ce cela que tu désirais Bella ? ».

Sa respiration haletante, la jeune femme répond, comme elle le peut. « Oui… Oui… Oh Oui… ».

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Edward, sans interrompre la punition infligée à la victime allongée devant lui, appuie sur l'interphone intégré dans son bureau. Cherchant à garder une voix impassible, malgré son souffle court, il demande. « Oui Charlotte ? ».

Sa secrétaire demande, de son bureau situé à quelques mètres de la porte. _« Que dois-je dire aux personnes qui vous attendent dans la salle de conférence ? »._

Bella, étouffe un éclat de rire et tente, tant bien que mal, de se redresser. Mais, son partenaire a une toute autre idée. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il doit dire à son employée, Edward appuie le plat de sa main contre le ventre de sa petite amie, l'obligeant à garder sa position. Elle essaie encore une fois, mais c'est peine perdue. La main large et chaude la maintient fermement et le sexe en érection d'Edward continue son va-et-vient puissant dans son intimité.

Alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, savourant le déluge de sensations qu'il lui procure, Bella savoure la voix rauque et chaude qui cherche un moyen poli de mettre un terme à sa conversation avec sa secrétaire. « Dites leurs qu'ils ne sortent pas de là, tant que les putains de problèmes du service commercial ne sont pas résolus et je me fous qu'ils y passent la nuit. Est. Ce. Que. Je. Me. Suis. Bien. Fait. Comprendre ? ». Chacun de ses mots sont ponctués d'un coup de rein violent envers Bella. Celle-ci ne parvient plus à réprimer ses gémissements et se mord la main.

«_ Bien Monsieur Cullen. »._

On peut dire qu'Edward était un élève studieux. Maintenant, il sait parfaitement la travailler au corps, alternant douceur et quiétude avec des actions qui peuvent être à la limite d'une savoureuse douleur. Le dos de Bella se cambre une nouvelle fois alors que son orgasme semble faire jaillir des milliers d'étincelles dans son bas ventre, dans son système nerveux et derrière ses paupières closes. Elle se cambre encore, frissonne et marmonne des propos incompréhensibles, la rendant totalement incohérente alors qu'Edward se penche sur elle pour couvrir sa poitrine de baisers.

Sa langue se fait parfois douce, ou râpeuse alors qu'il lèche la peau moite et brulante de la jeune femme. Sa poitrine s'élève et retombe dans un rythme toujours aussi rapide et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si un jour son cœur retrouvera son calme. Puis, Edward finit par se redresser, posant un regard sur elle, qui si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, aurait pu être condescendant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur et Bella prend le temps de l'observer. Sa peau couleur crème, brillante par endroits, ses muscles bien dessinés et l'objet de tous ses fantasmes du moment, son sexe, qui se tient en une royale érection, devant elle, montrant clairement qu'il n'en a pas fini avec elle.

_Un petit bonnet en mohair…. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid !_

Edward se penche vers elle, allongeant tout le haut de son corps sur celui de Bella et demande doucement, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Alors Mademoiselle Swan… Est ce que cela vous a plu ? ».

Elle essuie son front brillant. « Vous êtes bien au dessus de mes espérances, Monsieur Cullen… ».

Semblant reprendre, l'espace d'un instant, ses esprits, Edward écarte une mèche de cheveux qui reste collée sur le visage de Bella. « Putain, je suis désolé… J'ai merdé. Pas de préliminaires… Ni rien. ».

La jeune femme rit, bougeant un peu car le bureau n'est pas d'un royal confort. « Edward… Chéri. Je veux bien me passer de préliminaires pour le reste de mon existence si tu me promets des orgasmes aussi intenses, ne serait-ce qu'une fois par semaine ! J'aime ce petit côté autoritaire, enfin tant qu'il reste dans le cadre de ton bureau. ».

Il ne faudrait pas qu'Edward se transforme en un véritable bourreau dominateur, juste parce qu'il pense que cela lui fera plaisir…. _Merci, mais non merci._

D'abord perplexe, son petit ami prend le temps d'ingurgiter l'information. _C'était un compliment ça non ? _Soudain, ivre d'une nouvelle énergie, il l'attrape rudement et la tourne avant de la plaquer contre le bureau, sa poitrine s'écrasant sur son sous-main. Admirant la croupe offerte devant lui, Edward passe ses mains paresseuses sur le dos de la jeune femme avant qu'elles ne finissent leur course en tenant fermement ses hanches, pétrissant la chair légèrement dodue. Il soupire profondément, la pénétrant par derrière. « Tant mieux, car j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous faire subir. ».

La jeune femme, mordant sa lèvre pour réprimer un nouveau frisson, note dans un coin de son esprit qu'un thème sur l'amour dans son lieu de travail, serait une super idée pour le prochain dvd de Wicked…. On est multitâche ou on ne l'est pas.

**xoxo**

Quand le couple finit par ressortir du bureau c'est pour apprendre que les deux blondes sont déjà reparties. Alors, Edward décide de rentrer lui aussi, afin que Bella ne fasse pas le chemin toute seule. En même temps, il est exténué et les regards plein de sous-entendus scabreux qu'il reçoit depuis qu'il a passé la porte de son bureau sont assez lourds et nombreux pour que le désir d'ignorer ses employés prenne le dessus.

Mais, il ne regrette rien. C'est une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air qu'il a eu l'occasion d'expérimenter et pour rien au monde, il ne changerait ça.

Le jeune homme entrelace ses doigts dans ceux de Bella et l'entraine vers la sortie quand ils aperçoivent une Tanya affalée contre un des fauteuils pour invités de l'accueil, tenant un mouchoir ensanglanté contre son nez et les yeux rougies. Son maquillage coulant et ses vêtements déchirés accentuent ce côté désespéré et bafoué qu'elle exécute avec perfection.

Edward ralentit quelques secondes, débattant sur le fait qu'il pourrait effectivement passer devant elle, et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Mais, Bella le tire par le bras et d'un coup de menton montre la jeune femme éplorée.

Il laisse échapper un soupir de lassitude et décide de faire une bonne action. Enfin... Jusqu'au moment où le couple apprend ce qu'il s'est passé.

_**Flashback…**_

« Au fait, Mike ! T'es viré ! Le nouveau comptable t'enverra directement ton solde, histoire que tu n'en profites pas encore un peu plus. ».

Un silence gênant tombe telle une chape de plomb quand Edward referme la porte de son bureau pour la seconde fois. Lauren ne perd pas de temps pour se reprendre et tape sur l'épaule d'un Mike, blanc comme un linge. « Eh bien Mike, ravie de t'avoir connu, hein. ». Elle entraine Jessica à sa suite mais cette dernière la retient par le bras. « Attends ! On ne va pas le laisser comme ça, regardes ! Il ressemble à Toto ! ».

Mike semble hésiter entre suivre les filles ou coller son oreille contre la porte de son futur ex patron.

Lauren soupire, sentant le côté je-recueille-des-cas-sociaux-sous-mon-aile de Jessica qui fait son apparition. « Justement, c'est ce qui me fait peur. Allez, on se tire de là avant que….».

Mike ne lui laisse pas le temps d'atteindre sa partenaire qu'il demande. « Et c'est qui Toto ? ».

Jessica répond avec tendresse. « Mon labrador. Enfin, celui que j'avais étant enfant. C'était mon meilleur ami ! ».

Le comptable, nouvellement au chômage, saisit la perche que la jeune femme lui tend sans s'en rendre compte. « Ah oui ? Et je pourrais aisément remplir ce rôle ! Me blottir contre toi, te faire des câlins…. ».

Jessica lui tapote la tête, gentiment. « Oh trop mimi ! ».

Lauren le regarde de pieds en cap avant de rire. « En effet, surtout que Toto avait la fâcheuse tendance de se lécher les couilles en public au point qu'on l'a castré et de se frotter à la jambe de quiconque passait près de lui en bavant des seaux entiers. Alors on peut dire que ça colle au personnage, hein Mike. ».

Jessica en rajoute. « Puis, tu as une petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Mike hoche la tête et chasse ses propos d'un mouvement de sa main. « Quoi Tanya ? Nan ! ».

La jeune femme en question choisit ce moment pour intervenir. « Comment ça non ? ».

Mike roule des yeux, montrant clairement aux Wicked qu'il maitrise son sujet. « Écoutes Tanya…. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous était sympa mais faut que tu réalises que je n'étais avec toi que pour faire enrager Cullen. ».

Tanya n'en revient pas. Déjà qu'elle a du mal à se remettre du fait qu'elle ait lâché le meilleur parti du coin pour lui, Mike lui annonce en plus qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour elle. « Quoi ? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? ».

Mike se racle la gorge, ne voulant pas être trop odieux devant Jessica. « Bon, c'est vrai que c'était cool, le temps que ça a duré. Mais bon… Le sexe n'était pas terrible, alors que tu trouvais à te plaindre de Cullen. Puis, quand tu ouvres la bouche ce n'est que pour cracher du venin ou dire des conneries, alors que là…. ». Son regard se tourne vers Jessica. « Elle est la crème de la crème. ».

Lauren hésite à vomir sur ses pompes ou à lui coller une gifle. Ce mec, en plus d'être un imbécile, est en plus un goujat de première. Mais, la réaction de sa supposée petite amie est bien plus véloce.

Tanya lâche le dossier qu'elle portait qui tombe avec fracas sur le sol, alertant un peu plus le nombre conséquent de personnes dans le hall. Elle saute sur le comptable et entreprend de lui arracher tout ce qui sera à sa portée avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Des termes mélodieux tels que '_pute opportuniste_' ou '_petite bite_' résonnent dans le couloir et sont un enchantement dans les oreilles des amies de Bella.

Lauren saisit la main de Jessica et dit, sachant bien que personne ne l'écoute vraiment. « Bon, ben merci hein ! Ravies de vous avoir connu et bonjour chez vous ! ».

Maintenant qu'elles ont foutu leur merde, il est largement temps qu'elles s'en aillent. « Et n'oubliez pas d'acheter les derniers dvd de Wicked ! ».

Les deux jeunes femmes passent rapidement devant le bureau d'Edward et aux sons qui parviennent de l'intérieur, il semblerait qu'un autre type de combat soit engagé dans cette pièce-ci.

Lauren fait une patte de félin avec sa main et Jessica en fait de même avec la sienne. Elles rugissent « Grrrr ! » avant d'éclater de rire.

Reprenant leurs souffles, elles se sourient, comprenant aisément qu'il ne sert plus à rien d'attendre leur collègue et s'en vont bras dessus, bras dessous une fois leur mission accomplie, sifflotant l'air d'Elle Driver du Détachement International des Vipères Assassines.

C'est Rosalie qui va être fière de ses filles.

_**Fin de flashback….**_

Charlotte arrive avec de l'aspirine et une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle tend vers Tanya. Elle explique à son patron que la bagarre a duré un bon moment avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à les séparer. Il semblerait que la plupart des salariés de Cullen Corp., détestait assez les deux protagonistes pour les laisser s'écharper comme dans une cour d'école.

Puis, comme…. Humm… Edward ne sortait toujours pas de son… Humm… antre… bureau, Charlotte a pris en charge la situation en incitant Mike, _au chômage_, à rentrer chez lui et à isoler Tanya, _en sursis_, dans un coin.

La blonde bafouée, renifle bruyamment dans son mouchoir et regarde Edward avec ses yeux rougies. « Tu vois... Tu vois ce qui arrive ! Tout ça parce que tu as laissé entrer cette... cette... cette pute masquée dans nos vies. ». Elle se tourne vers Bella. « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! ».

Sa posture est si vindicative qu'Edward prend sur lui pour protéger sa petite amie en la plaçant derrière lui. Mais, la jeune femme masquée n'en a cure. Elle avance vers sa pseudo-rivale et dit. « Ma pauvre... Tu es tombée tellement bas que le fait de t'en prendre à moi est la seule solution qui te reste. Pathétique. ». Elle regarde ses ongles, comme blasée par cette situation. « Mais, cela ne me dérange pas. Appelles-moi de tous les noms d'oiseaux auxquels tu penses. Je peux même t'aider à en trouver des plus corsés, car de toutes les façons cela ne changera rien au fait que tu ais perdu un des mecs les plus merveilleux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Tu n'as pas résisté aux frissons interdits que procure l'infidélité et tout ça pour quoi ? Un comptable pervers... Alors oui n'hésites pas insultes moi. ». Posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward, Bella pose un baiser léger sur sa joue et l'attire jusqu'à la sortie. Par-dessus son épaule, elle se permet une dernière pique. « Au fait ! Merci encore de lui avoir donné ce dvd... C'est un peu grâce à toi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Puis... Après avoir profité de ses performances sexuelles, je peux affirmer que le problème ne venait pas de lui. Mais, tu pourras le juger sur le prochain dvd Wicked. ».

Tanya se redresse, comme prête à bondir mais d'un simple mouvement de main, Edward la calme. « Ca suffit Tanya. Il est temps que tu rentres. ». Il sait qu'il ne peut se permettre de la garder au sein de son entreprise, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son comportement. Des plaintes lui étaient déjà parvenues, venant de différents services quant aux résultats de son ex-fiancée et aveuglé par son amour pour elle, il préférait les passer sous silence. Mais, pas cette fois. Pour ne pas passer pour un goujat, Edward note dans un coin de son esprit qu'à compter de la semaine suivante, Tanya sera de l'histoire ancienne, tant dans sa vie professionnelle que privée.

_C'est Alice qui va être ravie._

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur Edward et Bella et celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de faire un petit '_au revoir'_ du bout de ses doigts vers la blonde en larmes qu'ils laissent à la charge de Charlotte. La descente est à peine enclenchée que le jeune homme saute sur sa petite amie. Son regard est fiévreux tant le discours le concernant dans le hall de Cullen Corp. l'a touché. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Bella puisse le défendre ainsi, qu'elle puisse même apporter autant de valeur à leur relation.

C'est à ce moment précis…. Instant où un petit papillon a battu des ailes à Oslo, où la foudre est tombée au milieu d'une forêt tropicale… que sans le savoir, Bella Swan a lié son destin à celui d'Edward Cullen et, qu'au moment où elle savoure le baiser fougueux qu'il lui offre en récompense, elle fait de lui le plus grand de ses fans.

**xoxo**

À mesure que les semaines passent, les journalistes et paparazzis se font, de plus en plus, pressants vis-à-vis du couple. Malgré les suppliques du reste de l'équipe, Bella refuse de dire quoi que ce soit aux médias bien que le fait qu'elle en devienne paranoïaque fait clairement de l'ombre à sa relation avec Edward. Sous cette pression médiatique, elle refuse toute interview et annule la plupart des engagements prévus dans son emploi du temps, même son petit ami ne comprend plus ce qui se passe.

Rosalie finit par la convoquer dans son bureau. Son employée est directement sur la défensive alors qu'elle est à peine assise. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ton avis sur le sujet, Rose. Occupes-toi un peu de tes affaires. Merde, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Putain, ce que j'ai mal au crâne. ».

Les yeux baissés vers le sol et ses doigts massant ses tempes, Bella attend que sa patronne réponde avec sa verve habituelle. Mais, elle finit par relever la tête quand le silence perdure. La blonde assise à son bureau, ne prend pas la peine de la considérer et jette machinalement plusieurs magazines sur la table. Bella se penche et observe les premières pages. Ses yeux s'élargissent à mesure qu'elle lit les gros titres.

Il semblerait que la discrétion dont elle fait preuve est à double tranchant. Les journalistes, fautes d'informations, spéculent à loisir sur son couple.

Il parait que la jeune femme masquée partage son temps soit avec plusieurs hommes… _Insatiable coquine !_ Soit avec une femme…. _On réclame des preuves en images_ ! Certains affirment même qu'elle couche en fait avec un homme politique…. _Briseuse de carrière !_ Un homme marié… _Briseuse de couple !_ D'autres clament qu'ils ont des interviews exclusives de ses amants, des photos voire même des vidéos la montrant en bonne compagnie…. _Petite fille sage ou dévergondée ? Des réponses en page 3 !_

Rosalie la laisse étudier l'étendue des dégâts avant de se permettre un commentaire. « Tu sembles apparaitre dans bien plus d'endroits qu'Elvis. C'est impressionnant. ».

Bella balance les journaux sur le bureau avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. « Tu sais bien que tout ça, ce sont des conneries. ».

Plaçant son éternelle mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, Rosalie commence son plaidoyer. « Puis-je te rappeler plusieurs points, sans que tu ne me saute à la gorge ? Premièrement, je remercie le ciel de ne point être ta mère. Ensuite, il faut que tu agisses avant que le venin de ces journalistes ne mette en péril ta relation avec Edward. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il doit être touché par tout cela ? ».

La voix de la petite brunette, assise en face d'elle, se fait de plus en plus hésitante. « Il sait très bien que je ne le trompe pas ! Edward sait aussi que je tiens à lui plus que tout ! Ce ne sont des potins. ».

Rose, connaissant les sérieux problèmes de communication de sa partenaire, demande sans vergogne. « Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Ou est-ce que tu attends que cela soit dit dans les journaux ou qu'il le lise dans tes pensées peut être ? Tu agis comme si votre relation était un secret honteux qu'il faut à tout prix cacher. Putain… Vous ne sortez jamais. Pas de restau, de sorties, je ne parle même pas des soirées organisées par Wicked… tu refuses même d'aller au ciné avec lui. De quoi as-tu peur Bella ? ».

La jeune femme grimace sous les accusations qui martèlent un peu plus sa tension. « Je… Je ne pensais pas que cela irait jusque-là… Et s'il réalise que je ne vaux pas le coup… Ou si je ne… ».

Rosalie fait le tour du bureau afin de prendre son amie dans ses bras. « Si tu penses qu'il n'a pas les couilles d'assumer le fait qu'il sort avec toi, ne penses-tu pas que tu en aurais déjà eu la preuve ? Je te connais ma chérie. Tu flippes. Tu as peur que ça se termine mal avant même de laisser une chance à votre couple. Edward n'est pas Jake. ».

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, la jeune femme demande tristement. « Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? ».

Comme lorsqu'elles se sont connues, la jolie blonde prend le temps de consoler Bella en lui posant une série de baisers sur le haut du crâne. « Putain Bella… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. C'est à toi de prendre ta vie en main et de profiter de cet amour qu'il t'offre. OK… Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'Emmett mais Edward n'est pas mal non plus. ». Bien qu'enlacées, les deux se mettent à rire d'une manière presque incontrôlée au point qu'Emmett et Edward pointent le bout de leurs nez par la porte pour vérifier que tout va bien. Alors qu'ils les regardent étonnés, les filles se mettent à rire encore plus fort et de grosses larmes de crocodile coulent abondamment sur les joues de Bella, son esprit tentant de se dépêtrer entre les douleurs lancinantes de sa migraine et la joie apportée par Rosalie. Ne sachant s'il est vraiment prudent de les rejoindre, les deux garçons préfèrent la fuite. La porte se referme tandis que le pauvre caméraman maugrée qu'il ne comprendra jamais '_les bonnes femmes' qui rient et pleurent en même temps_ et invite Edward à aller boire une bière comme de vrais mecs le feraient.

La voix distante d'Edward parvient à leurs oreilles. « Hum… Em, je ne bois pas de bière. ».

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu me regarderas. L'important c'est d'être ensemble sur le coup. Puis, je peux boire pour deux. ».

Dans le bureau, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de commenter. « Oh ouais, il est parfait Em. ».

Rosalie tente de reprendre son sérieux en évitant de ruiner son maquillage et dit. « Si je te le dis. Bon, passons. Tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher quelque chose pour ton crâne. Tu as l'air de souffrir le martyr. ».

Bella hoche la tête doucement, prête à croire que son cerveau risque de cogner sa boite crânienne si elle tente un geste brusque. Restant face au bureau, elle entend Rose quitter la pièce et ferme les yeux, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras, presque avachie sur le bureau.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Pensant que c'est sa patronne de retour avec un remède miracle, la jeune femme soupire de contentement sans même prendre la peine de se tourner ni même de soulever un cil.

La personne derrière elle commence par lui masser le cou et les épaules. Prise entre le stress de sa situation et la détente du massage, Bella tente de juguler un nouvel afflux de larmes qui menace de couler. Elle expire et inspire à plusieurs reprises, profondément, ses paupières closes tressaillant sous l'effort.

Bella frotte son front contre la paume de sa main pour en retirer les marques de stress. « Quoi qu'il arrive tu seras là pour moi, pas vrai ? ».

Gentiment, une main retire la sienne de son visage et écarte les mèches accumulées avant de recommencer le massage de ses points de tension. La jeune femme finit par réellement se relaxer, une douce léthargie entourant ses soucis et ses larmes.

Déjà en train de somnoler, Bella soupire, la tête lourdement posée contre le bois frais du bureau. « Je peux m'endormir ainsi. Ça fait du bien… ça soulage même ma migraine. ».

La personne se penche un peu plus et embrasse sa joue. Cette odeur chaude et épicée… Tout comme Edward. D'ailleurs, peut-être est-ce lui…Non, il est avec Emmett. Pourtant c'est sa voix qui murmure doucement à son oreille. « Reposes toi. Tout ira pour le mieux. ». C'est donc qu'elle est en train de rêver, pas vrai ?

Des larmes recommencent à couler sur ses joues. « Non. Notre couple aurait pu tenir le coup…. Mais si je n'étais pas aussi stupide. Putain Rose a raison. Et si… c'est trop tard maintenant ? ». Elle cherche à relever sa tête mais son Edward imaginaire pose sa main doucement sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à rester dans sa position. « Fermes les yeux. ».

Comme demandé, ses paupières sont closes et, rapidement, sous la caresse exercée dans ses cheveux, et les doux attouchements dans son cou, ses épaules et son visage, ceux-ci font qu'elle s'endort sur le bureau.

Bella se réveille en sursaut quand Rosalie entre dans la pièce, jonglant, dans un équilibre précaire, avec une petite bouteille d'eau, son téléphone, une plaquette d'aspirine et son calepin. Elle pose le tout sur son bureau et prend appui sur celui-ci pour inspecter son amie. « Tu sembles dans les vapes… Tiens, prends ça, histoire de faire passer ton mal de crâne. ».

Bella se redresse, le dos bien droit sur son fauteuil et dit. « Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Est-ce que tu es là depuis longtemps ? ».

Sa patronne retire un cachet de la plaquette. « Non. Je viens de revenir. Putain. J'ai dû répondre à un appel urgent qui a duré plus de vingt minutes. ». Elle détache ensuite l'opercule de la bouteille.

D'un sourcil soupçonneux, le regard de Bella fait le tour de la pièce avant que son visage n'affiche un air étonné.

_Qui était là ? Je n'ai pas rêvé hein ?_

Un post-It est posé près de sa main. Il est simplement griffonné ces quelques mots.

_**Il n'est pas trop tard.**_

Reconnaissant aisément l'écriture d'Edward, la jeune femme comprend que c'est bien lui qui a pris soin de la consoler.

Bella saisit la note, la relisant à plusieurs reprises et la glisse dans sa poche et dédaigne l'aspirine. Ce simple bout de papier agit plus rapidement que tous les médicaments du monde. « Non…. Ça va mieux. Je crois que je vais rentrer. ».

« Tutututu, pas si vite papillon ! ». Reprenant un air plus grave, Rosalie sort une fiche de son calepin. « Bon, maintenant… Plus sérieusement. Bella… Tu as moins d'une semaine pour t'acheter une paire de couilles. On est tous invités chez Ellen et je tiens à ce que ma star soit au meilleur de sa forme. ».

Sortie de sa torpeur, la jolie brune se lève et fait un salut militaire. « Bien chef ! ». Alors qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, elle peut entendre sa patronne grommeler. « Je vais t'en foutre moi des chefs… ».

_Ah oui là elle reconnait bien Rosalie…_

**xoxo**

Le jour J, ou plutôt dirons-nous, le soir S, l'équipe de Wicked est propre et rutilante comme un sou neuf. Tyler a mis le paquet afin que chacun des membres soit parfaitement mis en valeur. Ils montent joyeusement dans la limousine rutilante qui les attend à l'extérieur de l'immeuble et boivent quelques verres de champagne avant l'arrivée au studio.

Edward entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Bella, cherchant à la détendre un peu. La jeune femme semble bien trop tendue pour l'occasion. Il murmure à son oreille. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Elle hoche la tête négativement. Ne sachant que penser, il soupire profondément avant de placer son regard vers la vitre. Son pouce caresse celui de Bella, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité. _N'est-ce point ainsi que débute une rupture ? _Un certain détachement avant la fatidique phrase _'Il faut qu'on parle'_.

Non, Edward refuse cette éventualité. La situation semble être améliorée depuis quelques jours. Merde, elle a même accepté de rencontrer ses parents ! Ce n'est pas pour mettre un terme à leur relation quelques jours après. Non ?

Quand l'assistante chargée de gérer les invités, casque avec micro, petites lunettes et board en main, arrive près d'eux, les invitant poliment mais expressément à la suivre vers les loges, Edward recule de quelques pas et indique qu'il préfère être assis dans le public, ne voulant pas créer plus de soupçons vu que Bella refuse de l'afficher comme son petit ami. Une autre assistante fait son apparition, à la limite du 'pop' tant elle sort de nulle part et, l'entraine vers un autre couloir.

Bien qu'il l'a dit sans aucune arrière pensée, les autres membres de Wicked font des « Ouch ! » de douleur tant la situation est navrante pour lui.

Bella n'a même pas eu le temps d'intervenir, histoire de le convaincre du fait qu'il a sa place auprès d'elle ou au moins qu'il se fait des idées. C'est là que la jeune femme se rend compte qu'effectivement elle a dû profondément vexé son petit ami durant tout ce temps.

Un coup de coude de Rosalie lui indique qu'il n'est plus temps pour elle de se morfondre. On la réclame sur le plateau. Bella affiche un sourire éclatant, restant professionnelle malgré son désir de courir jusqu'au public afin d'hurler une confession intime et brulante à l'attention de son petit ami.

Eclairage optimum, dernière touche de maquillage, l'assistant chauffeur de salle fait signe au public d'applaudir et Bella monte les quelques marches qui la sépare des caméras. La voix off du réalisateur se fait entendre depuis la production.

_**« Attention ! Tous en place ! Ellen c'est à toi ! ».**_

Ellen DeGeneres, dans sa verve habituelle, met tout de suite Bella à l'aise. Elles parlent de l'actualité Wicked du moment ainsi que de la prochaine ouverture du cabinet de consultations de Bella au même étage que sa maison de production.

Bella réajuste son masque en posant doucement son doigt sur sa tempe. « Nous sommes une véritable famille et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite m'éloigner d'eux. Je continue à faire partie de cette équipe et donc il était logique que je m'installe là-bas. ».

La comico-journaliste profite de l'aubaine et s'empresse de l'interroger sur des questions plus personnelles. Bella semble un moment mal à l'aise et se rappelant de sa discussion avec Rosalie, elle finit par avouer. « Jusqu'au moment de venir dans ce studio, je dois reconnaitre que je ne désirais aucunement dévoiler ma vie privée. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je vis un bonheur absolu avec mon petit ami et… La pression de mon boulot, mon manque de confiance en moi… ». Son regard se tourne vers l'endroit où est situé en ce moment Edward et bien qu'il soit dans la pénombre, elle sait exactement où il se trouve. « Et la peur que cette bulle ne disparaisse… Sans m'en rendre compte, je nous isolais du monde extérieur au point d'être limite…. Vraiment limite. Mais, j'ai des amis formidables qui m'ont remise dans le droit chemin et maintenant, j'assume pleinement tout ce que je fais. Et…. ».

Ellen l'incite à continuer. « Et ? ».

Bella prend une grande respiration. « J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Cette personne a changé ma vie.». Des murmures se font entendre car le public est partagé. D'un coté, ils sont contents pour elle mais d'un autre, cet inconnu est la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme a décidé d'interrompre sa carrière.

Tous les regards suivent Bella dès le moment où elle se lève du canapé sur lequel elle était assise. Ses pas lui font quitter le plateau et elle monte les marches qui lui permettent de rejoindre le public. Sa voix est ferme malgré les trémolos qui menacent de la briser. "Il est temps. Je ne crains plus rien et…. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je serais toujours là pour toi.". Edward est content quand elle lui tend sa main gracile, car il n'est pas sûr que ses jambes ne le lâchent en chemin. Il la saisit et d'un geste rassurant, elle l'attire vers elle. "Si tu te sens nerveux, ne regardes que moi. Tu m'as dit que j'étais la seule qui comptait alors prouves le.". Bella descend les marches, la tête haute, défiant de son menton relevé, toutes personnes qui oseraient lancer un regard, qu'il soit attendri, bon, mauvais ou envieux, dans leur direction. Le jeune homme lui sourit et comme tout à l'heure, le public lui semble soudainement moins hostile.

Ils montent, main dans la main, sur le plateau et Bella incite Edward à s'installer entre elle et la présentatrice. Celle-ci se redresse et accueille chaleureusement son nouvel invité. Les producteurs doivent se frotter les mains à la sensationnelle action de la star de Wicked Witch. "Alors, vous devez être le fameux homme mystère ?!". En parfaite hôtesse, elle lui tend la main. « Ellen et vous êtes donc ? ».

Le jeune homme captive directement l'auditoire, alors qu'il lui serre amicalement la main. « Edward. Edward Cullen. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Ellen. ».

La journaliste l'invite à s'assoir et offre un clin d'œil au public. « Je pense que les trois quarts des moteurs de recherche internet sont actuellement à la recherche du moindre détail sur votre vie. ».

Il sourit. « Ils vont être déçus car il y a peu de choses à connaître à mon sujet. ».

Elle rit, de ce rire franc qui est sa marque de fabrique. « Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous sortez avec une femme masquée ! La Bella de Wicked ! Alors, ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien de croustillant à votre sujet. ».

Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui libérer la vue. « Je vous assure. La personne fantastique ici, c'est Bella. ».

Des soupirs se font entendre dans le public. Ellen s'évente de sa main. « Ah ! Moins de dix minutes sous les projecteurs et un fan club est déjà en cours de création. ».

Le couple rit et Bella ajoute. « Tu comprends maintenant, Ellen. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, mes envies ont changées. Mon plaisir est différent et j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant. ».

Ellen demande. « Est-ce à cause de cela que tu ne participes plus aux scènes ? Ca ne va pas te manquer ? ».

La jeune femme hoche la tête positivement, maintenant son masque, plus par habitude que par peur de le perdre. « Oui et non. J'ai passé un cap. Ça ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant. Je continue à répondre aux questions, à faire la promotion de Wicked tout en diversifiant notre activité par le conseil et l'éducation. ». Bella soupire, lançant un regard amusé vers Ellen. « Puis, est-ce que ma vie ne tournera toujours qu'autour du sexe ? Je pense que non. Mais pour le moment, je dois reconnaitre que c'est le sujet qui me tient le plus à cœur. Aider les autres à s'épanouir et à réaliser qu'une recherche du bonheur dans ce sens est importante. ».

Ellen sourit et finit par l'interroger sur ce qui intéresse le plus son public. « Et ton petit ami ? Comment réagit-il face à ces changements? ».

La jeune femme masquée éclate de rire. « Lui ? Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé un monstre. Il ne pense qu'à ça ! ».

Edward, toujours à côté d'elle, sent ses joues qui prennent vigoureusement de la couleur. Vraiment ? Il doit reconnaitre que son appétit sexuel est devenu croissant à mesure qu'il passe son temps avec sa petite amie et surtout depuis qu'elle a lâché sa petite langue de vipère sur Tanya et lui a dit ses quatre vérités…. _Mon dieu, sa langue_... _Reprends tes esprits Edward, tu passes à la télé !_…. Mais bon, au point de dire qu'il est accroc... Une fois l'étonnement passé, il reconnait que oui c'est vrai.

Sarcastique, il répond. « Il faut savoir qu'en plusieurs occasions, mon sang circule jusqu'à mon cerveau... Pas souvent mais cela arrive. Mais que voulez-vous ? ». Il se tourne vers le public avant de diriger son regard vers Helen. « Que dois-je faire lorsque ma sublime petite amie se présente devant moi, juste couverte d'une serviette éponge, recouvrant à peine son corps et cela dès le matin quand mon réveil sonne ! Après ça rend dingue. ».

Ellen sourit, machiavélique, prête à suivre son humour. « J'imagine que ça doit être dur ! ». Elle pose une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

Edward rit. « C'est clair. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que c'est de vivre auprès d'un corps pareil. ». Il hoche la tête dépité. « Non vraiment, ce n'est pas une vie... ».

Bella les regarde, outrée. « Non mais, je sors de la douche ! Un corps ? Je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu arrives à tenir une journée sans avoir à impliquer ton appétit sexuel. ».

Edward se redresse et croise élégamment ses jambes, le mollet de l'une reposant sur le genou de l'autre. Un parfait gentleman. « Si c'est ce que tu veux… d'accord. N'est-ce pas Ellen ? Nous pouvons discuter d'autre chose que de sexe ou du corps de Bella. ». Il se tourne vers la présentatrice, ignorant, à présent, totalement la jeune femme. « Mon dieu, vous avez vu ce temps ? On se croirait en hiver, tant il fait gris et sombre... ».

Le public se met à rire et Helen joue le jeu, elle aussi. « Puis, ce vent, brrr... Je n'ose plus sortir de chez moi. ».

« C'est vraiment une bonne période pour se faire de belles balades. ».

« Surtout que les journées ne sont plus très longues. ».

Bella s'offusque. « Vous vous moquez de moi ! ».

Edward lève un sourcil et sa voix reste sérieuse, malgré le pétillement de ses yeux. « Non, pas du tout. Le temps est une affaire sérieuse. ».

La jeune femme montre Edward de la main, prenant Ellen à témoin. « Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que je vis tous les jours ? ».

Edward continue. « Et tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, vu que j'ai bien l'intention de te parler météo le reste de ta vie. ».

Elle balbutie. « Vraiment ? Le reste de ma vie ? ».

Le jeune homme lui prend la main. « De cet instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux, tout ridés et aigris. ».

Ellen et le public réagissent en même temps. « OOOhhhh ! ». L'animatrice sentant l'info cruciale qui arrive, demande. « Est-ce une déclaration ? ».

Edward toussote, comprenant qu'il en a dévoilé un peu trop. « Hum... Oui et non. Bella mérite quelque chose de bien plus élaboré et romantique que ça. Puis, cela ne dépend que d'elle. ».

La journaliste sourit et demande à son autre invitée. « Bella ? Une réaction ? Hum... Bella ? Tu es encore avec nous ? ». Tous les regards se tournent vers la jeune femme, qui reste éberluée par la proposition d'Edward.

Celui-ci sourit et dit. « Ah, je crois que nous l'avons perdu... Hum... Vous permettez ? ».

Ellen acquiesce et dit. « Faites comme chez vous. ».

Il se penche vers sa petite amie et passe une main douce sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Sa voix est tendre quand il murmure. « Bella ? Bébé tu vas bien ? ».

D'un mouvement brusque, Bella le projette contre le canapé, bousculant presque la présentatrice du talk-show au passage. Elle embrasse Edward furieusement, avant de se tourner vers le public. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit. Ce mec, je l'aime tellement que je n'aurais jamais d'yeux pour qui que ce soit d'autre. ». Elle retire son masque d'un coup sec, dévoilant son visage expressif et fier. « Wicked était une superbe expérience mais maintenant je veux être capable de prouver ma valeur... En tant que Bella Swan. Et pour info, les rides sont pour toi. ».

Ellen montre Bella du doigt et se tourne vers Edward. « Je comprends que ça doit être difficile... Elle est encore plus jolie sans son masque. ».

Pour toute réponse, il hausse les épaules et lui offre son sourire en coin. « Hé, je vous l'avais bien dit. ».

Ils continuent à rire en se moquant de l'humeur boudeuse de Bella. Quand ils parviennent à retrouver leur calme et après une courte pause agrémentée par de la publicité, Ellen annonce au public l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe de Wicked. Une ovation à la limite d'une standing, se créée quand Rosalie, Emmett et les autres parviennent sur le plateau.

Tout le monde s'installe, comme il le peut, sur les canapés à disposition et quand le calme se fait, Bella fait les présentations, s'extasiant sur les talents de chacun, bien qu'ils soient pour la plupart plus connus que les célébrités en vogue actuellement.

L'interview est classique, jusqu'au moment où Ellen se tourne vers Rosalie. « Alors, racontez-moi ! Comment vous est venue l'idée de créer Wicked Witch ? ».

La patronne, quasi-tyrannique de la maison de production, semble presque angélique quand elle passe doucement une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. « Oh vous savez, c'est une longue histoire… ».

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 9 ox**

**Scène 1...**

Ellen DeGeneres reprend l'antenne après de nouvelles publicités. Quelques passes d'humour et elle se réinstalle auprès de l'équipe avant de demander. « Alors ? Qui semble prêt à nous raconter l'histoire qui se cache derrière Wicked ? ».

Le sourire de Rosalie est crispé. « Vous savez…. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Le fait de monter cette entreprise était loin d'être aussi glamour qu'il n'y parait. ». Elle se tourne vers Emmett et lui offre un magnifique sourire. « Mais cela m'a apporté tant de choses que je ne regrette aucun moment. ».

Ellen sourit et se tourne vers le caméraman. « C'est ce qui vous a permis de vous rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Les autres membres de Wicked hochent la tête, l'intimant de ne pas continuer. Mais, c'est déjà trop tard. Emmett se redresse et se place juste à côté de la présentatrice. Il joint ses mains comme prêt à prier et déclare, les yeux clos. « Voyez-vous… C'est surement un coup du DESTINNN ! ».

Là de gros soupirs se font entendre. James et Rosalie s'installent confortablement dans le canapé, comprenant que maintenant qu'Emmett est lancé, il va raconter ses souvenirs jusqu'au bout.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est parti…. On en a pour trois heures maintenant. ».

« C'est moi où il a une aura brillante autour de lui ? ».

Bella prend la main d'Edward, la tapotant et sourit. « OK… Accroches toi Edward, on en a pour un moment. ».

**xoxo**

_**Flashback…**_

_**Dix ans plus tôt… à Seattle.**_

Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'Emmett McCarthy végète dans la section économique de l'université de Seattle. Alors qu'il est alangui sur son canapé, à regarder un énième film qu'il a emprunté à Jasper, son colocataire et ami, il se demande encore ce qu'il va faire de son avenir.

_Reprendre l'entreprise familiale… Aider Jasper à monter son cybercafé…. Rester sur ce canapé jusqu'à prendre racine ?_

La voix coléreuse de Jasper le sort de sa torpeur. Son accent texan est toujours plus prononcé quand il est en colère et là, sa voix est clairement celle de John Wayne. « Putain Em ! Ma sœur arrive aujourd'hui ! ». Il grimace, remarquant les détritus qui trainent tout autour de son colocataire.

Emmett retire nonchalamment sa main de son jogging… On se refait pas, quand on est un mec, on met la main dans son caleçon quand il n'y a rien à faire…. « Oh, sérieux ? ».

Jasper sautille en grommelant. « Merde, sur quoi je viens de marcher ? ». Il se baisse avant de se relever rapidement. Il tient, du bout du doigt, une part de pizza et une chaussette qui semblent avoir fusionnées. « Argh fuck ! Putain Em !». Il se tourne vers lui. « Tu sais qu'c'est ma seule chance de rester ici ! J'ai un putain compromis avec mon père ! Tant que Rose reste ici, je reste aussi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si elle change d'avis à cause de toi ? ».

Emmett se redresse. « Ok… Ok… J'ai compris. T'inquiètes je vais ranger un peu. ». Il saisit une canette sur la table et renifle son contenu avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Jasper lève les bras devant tant de nonchalance. « Em ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Depuis le début de ce semestre, tu n'es plus toi-même ! Cette glande et…. Tes notes qui ont chutées. Maintenant, tu ne vas même plus aux entrainements ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mec ? ».

Levant son derrière du canapé, Emmett dit. « Ce n'est rien. Un petit problème de motivation. ». Il regarde Jasper du coin de l'œil. Si sa sœur est aussi autoritaire et propre que lui, l'avenir risque d'être très difficile. « Au fait… Elle ressemble à quoi ta Rosalie ? ».

Le texan ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner. « On est jumeaux. Donc, épiles moi tout le poil que j'ai sur le corps, rajoutes moi des cheveux longs et paf… Tu as Rosalie. Dominatrice, maniaque et un rien psycho… C'est un trait de famille. ».

_Mon dieu, il vient de confirmer mon pire cauchemar…_

Il finit par diriger son regard vers Emmett et lui lance un coussin dans la tête. L'air ébahi et heureux de son colocataire lui fout les jetons. _OK Jasper… Dorénavant, tu fermes la porte de la salle de bains quand il est là… _Est-ce que sérieusement l'image qu'il lui a donnée lui plait ? « T'es con Em ! Et je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit car elle ne fait pas qu'aboyer…. Elle mord aussi. ».

Ils finissent de ranger les pièces communes de l'appartement quant au bout de deux heures, on sonne à la porte.

Emmett trépigne. « Est-ce que c'est elle ? ».

Son colocataire se dirige vers la porte. « Purée, encore un peu et tu agiterais la queue. ».

L'éclat de rire tonitruant du jeune homme se fait entendre de l'autre côté du couloir. « Mais, c'est le cas ! ».

Une voix féminine, à l'accent tout aussi suave et ensoleillée que Jasper se fait entendre. « Salut Jazz ! ».

Un _Bump !_indique que leur accolade est brutale et un _Humpf !_indique maintenant que Jasper en a perdu l'habitude.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas galéré pour venir. ».

« Nannn, j'ai pris un taxi. ».

Leurs pas se dirigent vers le séjour. Jasper tient sa sœur par la main. « Alors, viens que je te présente notre coloc. Emmett, voici Rosalie, ma sœur. ».

Les yeux d'Emmett forment deux petites billes et sa peau semble devenir moite à mesure que les secondes passent. Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, la jeune femme, tout de même, prend la peine de lui parler. « Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Rose ! ». Sa main reste dans les airs, entre eux, installant un peu plus une gêne flagrante.

Jasper fait un pas chassé et se place à côté de son ami qui semble complètement figé sur place. Son coude bien profondément enfoncé dans ses côtes, ramène Emmett dans le monde des vivants.

Ce dernier cligne des yeux, persuadé que la femme devant lui est une apparition. Bien qu'elle fasse presqu'une tête de moins que lui, elle est grande et super jolie. Non, ce n'est pas assez fort. Elle semble tout droit sortie d'une édition spéciale maillots de bains de 'Sport Illustrated'. Blonde, les dents blanches, une poitrine gonflée à bloc et un corps de Beach-volleyeuse… oui ça sert d'avoir le câble… _Merde c'est quoi cette douleur dans mes côtes ?_ « Jasper, aïe ! ».

Son regard tombe sur la main de Rosalie, enfin Rose et il décide d'agir en gentleman et lui serre à son tour. Son autre main frotte l'arrière de son crâne. « Ouais… Hum… Moi aussi, ravi de te rencontrer. ».

Jasper, ne supportant plus de voir Emmett agir comme le dernier des demeurés, se tourne vers sa sœur. « Tu n'as qu'un sac ? Où est le reste de tes affaires ? ». Il l'entraine dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre qu'il lui a réservé.

Elle répond, d'une manière mystérieuse. « Jazz… Je suis partie un peu précipitamment. Donc j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu. ».

Jasper soupire, comprenant qu'il se retrouve surement au milieu d'un conflit entre la petite princesse et son père. Il se pince l'arête du nez. « Tu te fous de… OK…. OK…. On en discutera plus tard. ».

Durant tout ce temps, Emmett reste dans le séjour. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a déjà vu cette fille quelque part. C'est effectivement la sœur jumelle de Jasper, et ses traits identiques sont là pour en témoigner, mais il y a autre chose.

_Ce n'est pas possible, pas vrai ?_

Il part vers sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Ses mains et son regard fouillent frénétiquement les étagères remplies de DVD et de matériel vidéo, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche.

_Toc ! Crink !_

Jasper ouvre la porte et demande. « Hum… On va manger, puis je vais lui montrer le quartier. Tu viens avec nous ? ».

Emmett se tourne précipitamment vers lui et cache quelque chose dans son dos. « Oh ! Ah ! Heu ! ». Sa tête se tourne violemment de gauche à droite. « Nan. Là… Je n'ai pas faim. Je vous retrouverais peut être en chemin. ».

Là, Jasper s'inquiète vraiment pour son ami, mais décide que demain est un autre jour et qu'il s'en occupera à ce moment-là. « OK… à tout' alors. ». La porte se referme et peu de temps après, la porte d'entrée claque, signifiant que les jumeaux sont partis.

Emmett avance prudemment vers la porte de sa chambre, comme si l'un d'entre eux risquait de sortir d'un placard, et se jette sur la serrure pour la verrouiller.

Il s'installe sur son lit et scrute ce qu'il tient dans sa main. Une boite laquée noire. Cadeau, hors de prix, qu'il a eu pour son vingtième anniversaire. Ses doigts l'ouvrent, dans une gestuelle quasi religieuse. Enfoui dans une soie fine, un DVD. La jaquette, tout aussi noire et brillante que la boite, est juste agrémentée d'une boucle blonde. Bien qu'Emmett l'ai touché des centaines de fois, la mèche de cheveux a gardé une texture et une douceur intactes. Le cercle argenté, comme les autres éléments, ne comporte aucune inscription. Emmett allonge le bras et insère le dvd dans le lecteur.

Une première image apparait. Une jeune femme est assise, comme une jolie petite fille sage, les pieds joints, légèrement sur le côté et les mains élégamment posées sur sa jupe plissée. Mais, le détail le plus frappant est qu'elle est le portrait craché de Rosalie.

Quelques minutes après le générique et une explication sur le caractère confidentiel de cette vidéo, une jolie blonde se retrouve devant la caméra. Ses cheveux blonds, son corps, son visage…. Oui, c'est bien elle. Emmett a tellement vu et revu cette vidéo qu'il pourrait la reconnaître au moindre soupir s'échappant de sa gorge.

La somptueuse blonde entre dans ce qui semble être un vieux château, en tout cas il y dégage un air ancestral. Il fait presque nuit et l'aura de mystère est accentué par un brouillard bas qui plane juste au dessus du sol.

Ses talons cliquètent sur le parquet ciré jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une lourde porte en bois précieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, on découvre une petite salle parfaitement décorée. Sur un côté, trône un lit King-size, juste en face d'un âtre de cheminée dont les flammes tentent de lécher le tapis épais qui est au sol. Le regard de Rosalie semble se perdre dans une des tapisseries pendues au mur avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la présence d'un homme, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil.

La jeune femme fait quelques pas en arrière pour fermer la porte et se retourne… La prise de vue de la caméra change et maintenant Emmett s'imagine très bien à la place de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Calmement la superbe blonde avance vers lui. Elle porte une tenue simple… un uniforme ? Chemise blanche dotée d'une armoirie, cravate à rayures, jupe plissée, toute la panoplie.

Sa main parfaitement manucurée saisit sa cravate et la dénoue doucement, défaisant le nœud avant de faire glisser le satin le long de son col. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque transparent ne quittent à aucun moment le regard d'Emmett ou du moins l'objectif de la caméra.

S'installant un peu plus confortablement sur son lit, Emmett suit attentivement chaque mouvement lascif et étudié de la jeune femme. Elle déboutonne, un à un, les morceaux de nacre retenant les pans de sa chemise. Le premier, le second, le troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à retirer le tissu. La chemise atterrit à terre, semée, comme le ferait le petit poucet sur le parcours de sa propriétaire. Suivent ensuite ses escarpins.

Ses gestes sont lents et calculés quand elle s'attaque au zip de sa jupe et Emmett observe avidement la cambrure de son dos au moment où elle se penche à peine et que le tissu glisse le long de ses jambes fuselées.

Emmett ne la quitte plus des yeux car c'est un de ses moments préférés. Il se rappelle comme il a pu avoir le souffle coupé à la découverte de cette jeune femme uniquement couverte de lingerie. Sa poitrine, couverte de dentelle, qui suit le rythme de sa respiration, ses fesses, à peine contenues, dans son boy short assorti et ses bas luisants, bordés de dentelle sombre.

Avant son premier visionnage, du haut de ses dix neuf ans et trois cent soixante quatre jours, lors de ses précédentes expériences avec le 'sexe faible', seul comptait, pour lui, le fait que plus une fille se déshabillait vite et plus l'affaire se conclurait rapidement.

Depuis, et même maintenant, le fait de voir cette créature de rêve, qui retire doucement ses bas après avoir déclipser chacun des petits nœuds de sa jarretière, lui fait prendre une grande inspiration. Il réajuste son pantalon, se sentant soudainement à l'étroit et expire un profond soupir, dont la température indique déjà son désir.

Sa main saisit la télécommande et appuie fébrilement sur la touche d'avance rapide. Son doigt relâche sa pression quand un gros plan montre le visage de Rosalie, alors qu'elle semble supplier l'homme sur lequel elle est assise, afin qu'il la prenne plus violemment. « Plus fort… Encore… Oui… ». Ses yeux sont clos et ses lèvres restent entrouvertes, montrant clairement qu'elle va bientôt atteindre son orgasme.

L'homme descend sa main le long de son dos, pétrissant sa chair au niveau de la cambrure de ses reins, l'obligeant à s'écraser plus brutalement sur lui à chaque va-et-vient. Rosalie se redresse, ses mains glissant dans les cheveux de son partenaire, les agrippant et l'oblige à la regarder. Il grogne sous la douleur mais n'arrête pas pour autant. Elle se mord la lèvre, réprimant un gémissement tant elle s'approche de son but ultime.

Emmett ressent chacune des actions de la jeune femme. Sa respiration est haletante et il imagine parfaitement ses doigts qu'il ferait courir des cuisses jusqu'à l'antre velouté dont il écarterait les lèvres soyeuses afin d'atteindre la perle secrète.

Il passe encore plusieurs scènes à l'aide de sa télécommande et déglutit. Cette fois, son attention est portée au moment où Rosalie saisit le membre encore en érection de son partenaire. Ses lèvres bougent rapidement, sucent, aspirent ou glissent d'un bout à l'autre de son sexe. La jeune femme dévore avidement toute la peau fine et fragile. Contrairement à de nombreuses femmes, elle semble savourer ce qu'elle fait.

Elle ralentit, relaxant sa gorge et s'avère particulièrement douée. Elle respire la confiance et son regard brulant attise le désir de son partenaire autant que celui d'Emmett. Il lui faut à peine deux minutes avant que l'homme ne jouisse entre ses mains. Comme une jolie chatte, elle lèche et pourlèche la crème qu'il lui offre. Son sourcil se redresse et son regard est impérieux.

Emmett comprend ce regard. L'homme est complètement à la merci de la jolie blonde. Comme tous les mecs, il doit penser qu'il est en position de force dans cette situation… Mais quelle erreur. De son regard rieur, elle porte un doigt à sa bouche et le suce doucement.

C'est le moment où, de l'autre côté de l'écran, Emmett éteint son lecteur. Il s'allonge sur le lit et il relève un de ses bras pliés pour passer sa main sur son visage. « Putain de merde, comment je vais faire pour vivre à côté d'elle ? ».

**xoxo**

Les jours suivants sont une véritable torture. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'amusait à jouer au ninja dans la jolie propriété des McCarthy, Emmett passe son temps à tout faire pour éviter Rosalie.

Il se lève plus tard, afin de ne pas croiser ses colocataires avant qu'ils ne partent en cours et change de chemin s'il a le malheur de les croiser sur le campus.

Cela fait deux semaines maintenant qu'il joue à ce petit jeu et commence à atteindre ses limites.

Un soir, alors qu'il est tranquillement en train de regarder la télévision, les verrous de la porte d'entrée grincent annonçant l'ouverture de celle-ci. Le jeune homme reconnait le pas de la sœur de son meilleur ami et, aussi discrètement qu'il le peut, retourne dans sa chambre sans même lui adresser un regard. Pourtant, il aurait surement adoré voir son petit nez se froncer sous l'affront.

Emmett ferme la porte derrière lui et s'appuie dessus, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il marmonne. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? ». Son oreille se tend alors qu'il entend la femme, qui hante son esprit depuis des années, qui se déplace dans la maison. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. ».

Son regard se tourne vers l'endroit où est cachée la boite laquée.

Il faut se rendre compte de sa situation. Il y a plusieurs années de cela, McCarthy Senior, plus communément appelé Papa par le jeune homme, a, lors d'une soirée père-fils un peu arrosée, demandé à son fils quel serait son cadeau idéal pour son vingtième anniversaire.

_« Une fille… Grande… Blonde… Les yeux clairs…. ». Il a continué ainsi, décrivant la femme parfaite à ses yeux. _

Sans même le savoir, il décrivait exactement Rosalie Whitlock.

Lors de la célébration de son anniversaire, ses parents lui ont offert trois cadeaux, en plus de la somptueuse soirée, où tous ses amis ont été conviés. Une caméra dernier cri, une Ducati et un coffret en laque noire. Le temps a passé et depuis, il n'a conservé que le coffret. Son cœur se met, encore une fois, à battre la chamade.

Son fantasme idéal depuis quatre ans est devenu réalité… Sa colocataire.

_**xoxo**_

_**Scène 2…**_

Une journée de merde. Voilà comment Emmett peut décrire ce vendredi. Il est d'une humeur de chien et rien ne semble passer la colère sourde qui gronde en lui et menace sérieusement de faire surface.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvre avec fracas quand il la passe en sortant de son entrainement de football. Finir la semaine avec une leçon de morale de son Head Coach, n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable et le jeune homme est encore plus furieux. C'est pourquoi il a préféré mettre un terme à son entrainement plutôt que d'en venir aux mains avec un de ses coéquipiers. Se débarrassant de son équipement lourd et encombrant, il ne désire qu'une chose. Etre seul pour un moment.

Ses yeux scrutent la grande pièce et il semble qu'il n'y a encore personne. Les autres joueurs sont encore sur le terrain et les membres du staff sont affairés à préparer les matchs du week-end.

Sa main accroche son casque au loquet mis à disposition au niveau de son casier et, c'est à peine s'il n'arrache pas son t-shirt lorsqu'il le fait passer au dessus de sa tête. Emmett vérifie ensuite qu'il a bien toutes ses affaires de rechange et saisit une serviette de bains avant de se diriger vers les douches.

Quelqu'un entre dans le vestiaire avant qu'il n'atteigne l'autre pièce. Son entraineur hurle, droit et stoïque comme un instructeur de l'armée américaine. « Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fous, McCarthy ?! ».

Emmett ne prend même pas le temps de le regarder et gronde. « Je vais prendre une putain de douche. Ça ne se voit pas ? ».

Son coach reste éberlué. Jamais son joueur vedette n'a dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Ce petit, enfin… façon de parler, est habituellement la crème de la crème. Cela le radoucit immédiatement. « Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais, je te veux en forme lundi matin. ». Sans même attendre une réponse, la porte claque dans l'autre sens.

Emmett pousse la porte vitrée menant aux douches et entre dans la pièce déjà emplie d'une chaude vapeur d'eau. Avançant dans le brouillard, il voit à peine devant lui quand il choisit une des cabines. Sans prendre le soin de régler la température, le jeune homme se place immédiatement sous le jet, appréciant l'effet de l'eau qui coule le long de son corps musclé et tendu.

Sa colère semble se dissiper à mesure que l'eau chaude mouille sa peau et détend ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il finit par retourner dans le vestiaire, sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille, Emmett entend le bip de sa messagerie. Il saisit son portable et écoute sa boite vocale, son visage se décomposant à mesure que la voix, à l'accent Texan prononcé, finit son message. Sa main referme le téléphone en le clapant vivement.

Se disant que sa journée ne pouvait pas plus mal finir, voilà qu'il est contraint d'accompagner Rosalie vu que son jumeau est retenu auprès de son professeur d'histoire. Tout cela à cause d'une quelconque conférence à préparer, qu'Emmett n'a pas retenue vu que son cerveau s'était déjà déconnecté lorsque Jasper a prononcé le prénom de sa sœur.

Alors qu'il finit de s'habiller, comme prévu, un nouveau bip lui indique qu'il a reçu le message écrit, lui indiquant l'endroit où retrouver Rosalie.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Emmett traverse la foule d'étudiants qui sont déjà à la recherche d'un club ou d'un bar où ils pourront s'éclater pour la nuit. C'est à ce moment qu'il la repère. Le jeune homme sourit quand, en s'approchant, il se rend compte qu'elle est en pleine négociation avec le videur d'un des clubs les plus branchés de la ville.

Rosalie passe une main frustrée dans ses cheveux dorés. « Mais, je vous assure que j'ai rendez-vous ! Laissez-moi rentrer. Et puis merde ! Je suis majeure ! ».

_Est-ce qu'elle va se mettre à taper du pied ?ou se rouler par terre peut être ?_

Le gros balèze qui garde férocement l'entrée fait non de sa main. « Désolée mademoiselle. C'est la règle dans cette maison. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer si vous n'êtes pas accompagnée d'un habitué. ».

Elle tape du pied. « Mais mon frère a l'habitude de venir ici. Vous le connaissez non ? Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Il va arriver d'ici une ou deux minutes. ».

L'homme reste intransigeant. « Alors, attendez le ici. ».

Rosalie serre et desserre son poing, les joues rouges d'une colère à peine contenue. Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, cette fille est aussi impulsive que son frère est calme et là elle semble déjà atteindre sa limite. C'est à ce moment qu'Emmett se décide enfin à intervenir. « Hum… Rose ? Salut. ».

Elle se tourne prestement, reconnaissant la voix de son colocataire. « Emmett ? ».

Il repositionne son sac de sport sur son épaule et lui fait un petit sourire timide. Sachant qu'il l'évite depuis un moment, ça serait mal venu de faire comme s'ils étaient BFF en lui claquant la bise ou en lui offrant une accolade. Le videur intervient. « McCarthy, tu la connais ? ».

Emmett se passe une main dans les cheveux et préfère faire l'innocent. « Ouais, c'est la sœur de Jasper. Elle vient d'arriver alors elle ne connait pas vraiment le coin. ».

Le videur croise ses bras, rendant ses biceps énormes encore plus saillants. « Humpf… Tu es là avec elle ? ». Rosalie acquiesce vivement. Il grommelle. « Alors, c'est bon. Mais, expliques lui les règles la prochaine fois ! ».

Emmett s'empresse de pousser la jeune femme à l'intérieur et l'entraine dans l'obscurité du club. Comme d'habitude, ils sont assaillis par le changement. Les effets de lumière à la limite de rendre épileptique, la musique dont le volume est si fort que votre cœur semble battre sur le même rythme et toute cette foule qui considère qu'un espace personnelle n'est plus nécessaire. Ils avancent jusqu'au bar et s'installent en silence sur les tabourets.

Rosalie s'affale sur le comptoir, sa tête faisant un lourd '_bong'_ sur le plastique brillant. Elle marmonne. « J'en ai marre. Ici, soit on me prend pour une gamine soit on imagine que je n'ai rien dans le citron. Est-ce une si grosse tare d'être blonde et un minimum jolie ? ».

Emmett est surpris. Voir une telle expression de contrariété sur son visage angélique l'étonne. Il s'efforce de retirer son sourire.

_Moi qui pensais qu'elle n'était que sourire. Rose est aussi capable de se mettre en rogne. Il ne manque que la vapeur sortant de ses narines et c'est un dragon._

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il lève sa main et appelle le barman. « Hé Ty ! Deux spéciales. ».

Une voix de baryton s'exclame. « Yo ! Em ! Ma petite bitch, ça fait un bail ! ».

Rosalie relève la tête et observe un beau jeune homme noir, à l'aspect un rien efféminé, lui offre un beau sourire carnassier tout en préparant la commande. « Salut beauté. Tu ne sembles pas avoir le moral. T'es nouvelle ? ». Il verse son mélange dans deux verres remplis de glace pilée et les pose devant le couple. Son coude se pose ensuite devant la jeune femme et d'un geste gracile, il place sa tête sur sa main, se retrouvant nez à nez devant elle. « La garce… Elle est superbe. ».

_Est-ce du mascara et de l'eyeliner qu'il porte ?_

Les yeux écarquillés, elle hoche la tête doucement, légèrement sur la défensive. Ils n'ont pas vraiment ce genre d'énergumène au Texas. Emmett fait les présentations. « Je te présente Tyler. Barman la nuit et acteur… Hum… le jour…. Tyler, voici Rosalie. ».

Le barman se redresse et balaie l'air de sa main. « Tyler, Tyler…. Arrêtes, j'ai l'impression de prendre le thé avec les pétasses du club littérature. ». Il lui tend une main parfaitement manucurée avec un clin d'œil. « Appelle-moi Ty, ma belle. ».

Elle la secoue vigoureusement. « Si tu prends la peine de m'appeler Rose. Je suis désolée mais le fait de m'être fait recalée à l'entrée m'a un peu tendue. ».

Les garçons prennent le temps de lui expliquer. « C'est normal. La consigne est qu'aucune fille ne doit se retrouver seule ou non accompagnée par quelqu'un de confiance… ».

« Que ce soit dans la rue ou un espace publique. Alors, quand une superbe blonde fait son apparition, seule, dans un des endroits les plus huppés de la ville… Tout le monde a pour consigne de la faire rentrer chez elle. ».

La jeune femme soupire. « Et comme d'habitude, mon physique me désavantage. ».

Tyler sourit. « Non, ma belle. Bien au contraire. Mais, comme partout dans le monde, il traine des mecs qui profitent qu'on soit à proximité du campus pour faire du mal aux donzelles… Quand ils ne s'en prennent pas aux homos… ».

Cela refroidit pas mal la jolie blonde en face de lui. « Une sacrée bande de cons. Ça ne va pas arranger mes affaires. ».

Ni le barman, ni Emmett n'ont le temps de l'interroger sur la question car un plateau est posé violemment sur le comptoir. Les verres cliquètent à la limite de se briser. « Ty ! Je te jure que si j'ai encore le droit à une main baladeuse, je plante mon stylo dans l'œil du propriétaire de la dite main avant de lui faire bouffer… Et l'olive dans le cul sera le cadeau de la maison. ». Une serveuse s'appuie contre le bar.

Tyler lui montre qu'il a de la compagnie. « Les mecs, je vous présente Angie. Ah ! Ma serveuse préférée. ». Il continue à voix basse. « Et si je n'étais pas gay, elle serait la première sur ma liste. ».

La serveuse salue chaleureusement le couple, puis remarquant le visage presque apeuré de Rosalie, la prend dans ses bras. « Je suis Angie, ravie de te connaître. ». Un clin d'œil malicieux et un joli sourire agrémentent son visage quand elle se décolle de la blonde. « Et ne t'inquiètes pas les amis de Ty sont mes amis. A moins que tu ne commences à me peloter, ça restera ainsi. ».

Emmett fait glisser le cocktail devant elle. « Ils travaillent tous les deux ici, avant de faire ce qui les branchent vraiment. ».

Rosalie sourit devant tant de spontanéité et sirote sa boisson. Ses yeux se ferment et sa gorge émet un grondement proche de l'extase quand la texture savoureuse et glacée passe ses lèvres. « Mon dieu que c'est bon ! ».

Tyler est tout sourire. « Madre. Tu rendrais le plus gay des gays, hétéro rien qu'en refaisant ça ma belle. ». Des clients tapent sur le comptoir et le barman se tourne vers eux. « Ahh le devoir m'appelle ! Em, Rose… Profitez de cette soirée, mes garces. Tout est pour moi ! ».

**xoxo**

Emmett est enfin détendu, peut-être est-ce dû aux cocktails qu'ils ont enchainés ou à la présence de sa colocataire. En tout cas, cela fait un moment qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien. Tous ses soucis semblent s'être envolés comme par magie.

_OK… Je ne suis pas loin d'être bourré…._

La jeune femme pince ses lèvres en un sourire frustré et même si cela était plus que fugace, Emmett a le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il demande. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ».

Elle semble hésiter un moment, jouant du bout des doigts avec sa paille. « C'est rien… Je me demandais… Emmett… Est-ce que tu es gay ? ».

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question, la boisson qu'il buvait passe comme on dit '_dans le mauvais trou'_. « Quo… Quoi !? Mais, non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses une chose pareille ? ».

_Je crois que je ferais mieux de boire un peu plus._

Rosalie éclate de rire. Rire franc et cristallin qui fait rougir un peu plus le jeune homme. « Peut-être le fait que depuis au moins deux semaines, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille alors que tu es mignon et adorable… Que tu passes tes soirées je ne sais où mais que tu sens une autre odeur bonne masculine quand tu rentres ou encore le fait que tu m'évites comme si je risquais de te refiler une MST rien qu'en te regardant. Puis… ». De son menton, elle indique Tyler et un ou deux couples du même sexe à proximité. « Il semblerait que tu sois un habitué. … Je dis ça… Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai rien contre, tu sais. ». Levant son verre, elle finit sa boisson cul sec. « Je me suis fait une raison. ». Elle lui prend la main. « Puisqu'on est là…. Tu veux danser ? ».

La blonde descend de son tabouret et l'attend alors qu'il trébuche, encore sous le choc de sa déclaration, pour descendre du sien pour la rejoindre. Sans lui lâcher la main, elle l'entraine vers la piste de danse et dit. « En fin de compte, j'ai quand même fais le premier pas. ».

Alors qu'il se laisse encore entrainer, Emmett hésite. « Pardon ? ».

Le couple parvient à se faire une petite place mais la jeune femme se colle tout de même à lui. « Tu m'évites depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je pensais que c'était aussi parce que tu ne m'aimais pas. ».

Avec la candeur qui le caractérise, il s'écrit. « MAIS NON ! JE NE TE DÉTESTE PAS ! JE T'ASSURE ! Puis… Loin de moi l'idée que tu puisses… ». Sen rendant compte qu'elle ne doit plus l'entendre, il hurle. « QUE TU PUISSES AVOIR UNE MALADIE VÉNÉRIENNE ! ».

Plusieurs couples s'arrêtent de danser pour les regarder et, Rosalie agite sa main pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. « OK. Je te crois. ». Elle rit encore, tout en dansant. Sur tous les mecs que son frère lui a présentés, il a fallu qu'elle s'amourache de celui-ci.

Emmett semble perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne peut clairement pas lui dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'évitait. Surtout qu'il n'est même pas sûr d'être capable de le faire demain matin, sobre et à la lumière du jour. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, sa nervosité prend le dessus et il est incapable de dire quelque chose de cohérant.

La jeune femme s'arrête subitement de danser et lui tend la main. « Alors… Si tu ne me détestes pas et que tu m'aimes bien…. On peut réessayer ? ».

Sans comprendre, il la regarde hébété. Lui montrant sa main, elle déclare. « Salut. Je suis Rosalie. Ravie de te rencontrer. ».

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, le cœur du jeune homme s'arrête avant de battre la chamade, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne peut s'empêcher de dire. « Oh non ça recommence. ».

Rosalie lui sourit, ne lâchant pas sa main tant qu'il ne cède pas. « Hein ? ».

De sa main libre, il se frotte la nuque. « Non… Non, rien. ».

Il tente de détourner son regard mais elle le surprend en approchant son visage du sien. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille et cela bien qu'il fasse presque une tête de plus. Les doigts longs et fins de Rosalie enserrent un peu plus la main large qu'ils tiennent prisonnière. Son autre main se raccroche au t-shirt qu'il porte, histoire de la maintenir un peu plus en équilibre. Elle maintient sa pression. « Je n'aime pas me répéter…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Emmett sent ses mains devenir moites, ses joues qui s'emplissent de sang, les rendant écarlates et son front n'est pas loin de devenir luisant. Il ne parle même pas de sa confiance qui doit être au niveau de ses chaussettes.

Le regard surmonté d'un sourcil en accent circonflexe parfait de Rosalie montre que ça doit faire un moment qu'il est déconnecté. Elle finit par prendre, une nouvelle fois, les rennes et, sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

Téméraire.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux, se laissant porter par le baiser, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'ira surement pas plus loin, surtout quand elle connaitra la vérité.

_Enfin, la vérité sur le fait qu'il sache la vérité… Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas clair mais si vous avez la chance de gouter un des cocktails de Tyler…Qu'une bombe vous traite de gay avant de vous embrasser. Ben, vous n'auriez pas les idées claires, vous non plus._

Rosalie finit par s'écarter de lui, continuant à le tenir par le t-shirt, comme s'il risquait de s'enfuir. Elle se mord la lèvre, savourant le gout persistant du jeune homme et des cocktails qu'ils ont ingurgités.

Emmett finit par dire doucement. « Au fait… Tu es superbe ce soir. ».

Elle sourit, baissant son regard, comme pour vérifier ce qu'elle porte. Une simple petite robe empire noire, dont le ruban scintille doucement sous les néons. Rien de trop sophistiqué, mais assez joli pour être admise aisément à l'entrée d'une boite. Puis, ses yeux remontent vers lui. Des baskets… Un pantalon en flanelle… Ou plutôt serait-ce un jogging ? Un t-shirt de l'université. Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour entrer ? Elle sourit. « J'espère que tu n'attends pas le même compliment de ma part ? ».

Emmett rit et lui pince doucement le bras, faisant mine d'être vexé. « Hé ho ! Je rentre de l'entrainement. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de venir ici. C'est ton frère qui m'a demandé expressément de venir jusqu'ici pour te sauver la mise. ».

Renversant sa tête en arrière, tant son éclat de rire est soudain, Rosalie demande. « Et pour protéger aussi ma vertu, je suppose ? ».

Décidément son rire est communicatif. « Oui, ta vertu aussi est en jeu. ».

Elle passe une main doucement sur son visage. La peau d'Emmett est loin d'être glabre, mais la jeune femme apprécie ce côté rêche sur le bout de ses doigts. « On ferait mieux de rentrer. ».

La nuit n'est pas tant avancée quand Emmett fait un dernier salut au videur du club. Le couple marche tranquillement, appréciant la fraicheur et le calme procurés par la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la maison, le manque d'éclairage et le fait qu'il n'y a aucun jeu de clés accroché sur le portant, indiquent clairement qu'ils sont les premiers rentrés. En parfait gentleman, Emmett accompagne Rosalie jusqu'à sa porte et, lui pose un baiser sur le bout des doigts. Son sourire se fait presque triste. « Eh bien, bonne nuit. On se voit demain, ok ? ».

La jeune femme déchante, comprenant qu'il ne compte pas tenter sa chance auprès d'elle et, elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus de signaux montrant qu'elle est plus qu'intéressée. Elle se penche vers lui et ses lèvres rencontrent celles de son colocataire afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Rosalie commence doucement puis lorsqu'il finit par réagir, leur baiser devient plus passionné. Les lèvres de Rose enflamment les siennes, écrasant peu à peu les réticences qu'il se tue à mettre entre eux.

Une des mains larges d'Emmett enserre le visage délicat tandis que l'autre l'attire un peu plus contre lui. Rosalie fait glisser ses doigts dans les petites boucles brunes de sa chevelure plus que négligée et soupire quand il fait glisser sa main jusqu'à sa taille.

Elle émet un petit soupir quand il la soulève et qu'instinctivement, ses jambes se relèvent pour enserrer sa taille. La sécurisant contre lui, Emmett fait glisser sa langue sur la lèvre de la jeune femme et elle répond à cette invitation fougueusement. Posant de nombreux baisers sur ses joues, descendant le long de son cou en mordillant et léchant la peau râpeuse, sa voix est rauque quand elle l'interpelle. « Em… ».

Malgré le tumulte de ses pensées, le jeune homme essaie de contrôler ses pulsions. La prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, est une excellente idée…. On peut même dire la meilleure qu'il ait eue depuis un certain temps. La chaleur qu'elle dégage, la musique qui s'échappe de sa gorge et les ondulations purement érotiques que Rosalie fait dans ses bras sont à la limite de lui procurer une crise cardiaque tant il est près de réaliser le plus puissant de ses fantasmes. Mais non, un instant de lucidité le refroidit rapidement. Si elle savait…. Si Rosalie avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Emmett ne peut continuer. Il repose les jambes de Rosalie à terre, mais continue à la soutenir de peur qu'elle ne tienne plus en équilibre. « Rose… Il faut qu'on se calme. Ton frère ne va pas tarder à rentrer et quand il va passer cette porte, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies vraiment envie qu'il te surprenne en train de te faire… enfin, qu'il nous voit… Hum… Contre un mur en plus… enfin tu vois… J'aimerais rester en vie jusqu'à la fin du semestre. ».

La moue boudeuse de la jeune femme le prend au dépourvu et elle le regarde silencieusement perplexe. Rosalie finit par sourire et se mord la lèvre. « D'accord mais… demain, on continue où on s'est arrêté, OK ? ».

Emmett laisse échapper un petit rire et lui embrasse le front. « Bonne nuit Rose. ». Il s'écarte, lui donnant de l'espace afin qu'elle puisse passer.

Elle passe la porte de sa chambre et s'appuie dessus. « Bonne nuit Em. ». Sa main lui envoie un dernier baiser avant de fermer la porte.

Il ferme les yeux et expire profondément. Cinq minutes de plus et Emmett n'aurait pu empêcher ce qu'il tente désespérément d'éviter. Le jeune homme part vers l'entrée afin de récupérer son sac de sport avant de retourner dans sa chambre où une nuit solitaire et plus qu'ennuyeuse l'attend.

Avant même qu'ils ne ferment les yeux, la porte d'entrée grince malgré le fait que Jasper tente d'entrer discrètement et, bien qu'ils soient chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, le couple sourit à l'idée du drame qu'ils ont évités cette nuit.

**xoxo**

« Les mecs sont des cons… ». Après avoir marmonné cette affirmation connue depuis des siècles par la gente féminine et, au grand désespoir de Rosalie, la situation a guère évoluer entre elle et Emmett. Le jeune homme l'évite comme si, effectivement, elle était possédée par une MST.

Tyler, suivi d'Angela, la rejoignent sur la terrasse de la boite de nuit. Bien que ce soit une journée « off », ils ont décidés de profiter de cette soirée pour s'éclater un peu en tant que clients. Le barman lui tend une petite flasque pailletée de téquila, déjà agrémentée d'une tranche de citron vert et de menthe, dans le goulot. Les trois compères discutent un moment de la raison pour laquelle la jeune héritière a traversé une partie du pays pour rejoindre son frère. Angela semble très intéressée et promet de garder le contact, avant de quitter le couple pour retrouver d'autres amis.

Tyler réfléchit un moment. « Chérie. J'aime beaucoup ton idée et je suis prêt à y participer si j'ai la possibilité d'exploiter mes talents. J'ai une ou deux personnes qui pourraient bien t'aider tout autant. ». Il tourne sa tête, à gauche, puis à droite avant de désigner un mec dans la foule. Grand, des cheveux clairs tirés en queue de cheval et un visage doté d'un regard ténébreux qui semble tout le contraire de l'aspect angélique d'Emmett. « Ca c'est James. C'est un acteur… Qui fait tous les genres de films si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. Ce mec est dans le métier depuis un moment et lui ! il pourra sérieusement nous être utile. Par contre, il faut que tu réussisses à le convaincre. ».

Rosalie est ravie. « Tout ce que tu veux, laisses moi faire. J'ai besoin de personnes compétentes et je sens que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer. Je t'en parlerais plus en détail dès que mon projet sera plus abouti. ».

Comme pour sceller leur deal, ils s'enlacent un instant et entament une conversation plus légère. La main de la jolie blonde porte une cigarette à sa bouche. Elle y fait tellement peu attention qu'un amas de cendre reste accroché désespérément à chacune de ses aspirations. Devant l'air maussade de sa nouvelle amie, Tyler demande. « Alors blondasse, on peut savoir pour quelle obscure et dramatique raison tu te prends pour Greta Garbo avec ta clope au coin des lèvres ? ».

La jeune femme soupire et jette son mégot dans un verre vide à proximité. Elle prend la même pose que lui, appuyé contre la balustrade et contemple la foule d'un air morne, Emmett qui discute joyeusement avec Jasper et une bande d'amis, en contrebas. Elle marmonne. « N'est-il pas mignon ? ».

De ses yeux maquillés d'un eyeliner doré, Tyler sourit. « Oui… Si tu aimes la progéniture venue d'un croisement entre un ours et un agneau… Mon dieu, je suis sûr qu'on doit trouver ce genre de vidéo sur youtube. ». Il tourne un peu son regard, un petit sourire inscrit sur son visage. « Par contre, ton frère… S'il disait oui, je ne dirais pas non. ».

Rosalie récupère la flasque et boit une nouvelle gorgée. Sa voix est rauque, la chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge la déformant. « C'est triste car aux dernières nouvelles, il ne tape pas dans le hot-dog. ».

Le barman grimace. « Ah… Dommage. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. ». Il fait volte-face et se rapproche d'elle et s'évente d'une main frustrée. « Ces mecs, tous des cons. Alors, raconte… Qu'est ce qui te travaille tant ? ».

La jeune femme soupire. « Je ne veux pas t'emmerder avec mes problèmes. ».

« Pschitt ! Quoi de mieux que d'entendre les gémissements d'une garce blonde venant tout droit de son Texas profond. Allons, si on peut plus s'aider entre bitches. ».

Rosalie s'esclaffe en le pointant du doigt. « Tu as de la chance car je suis trop saoule pour prendre tes phrases comme une insulte. ». Elle se surprend aussi à observer les garçons qui discutent en bas. « Je pensais qu'il était intéressé, puis…. Pouf ! Plus rien. Pas un regard, ni même un mot. À croire qu'il pense vraiment que j'ai la syphilis ou une connerie du même genre. ».

Tyler lève un sourcil. « Pourtant, tu ne m'avais pas dit que depuis le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était boom chicka wa wa ? ».

Elle réprime un fou rire, tant les expressions du barman lui permettent de se détendre. « Ouais. Mais avant que cela ne devienne vraiment intense…. Il m'a posé à terre et avec une petite tape sur la tête, m'a dit d'aller me coucher. Ensuite, on a passé deux semaines plus que platoniques et depuis plus rien. J'ai une telle tension sexuelle accumulée que je risque la combustion spontanée. ».

Il fait mine de ressentir la douleur. « OUCH ! C'est tellement triste. Rappelles moi de toujours avoir un extincteur à portée de main. ». La jeune femme semble si pitoyable que Tyler lui tend, une nouvelle fois, sa flasque. « Tiens, Daisy Duke, t'en as besoin plus que moi. ».

La flasque en bouche, Rosalie penche sa tête en arrière, avalant ainsi une grande quantité de téquila. Son nouvel ami lui retire rapidement la bouteille, sachant qu'elle risque fortement d'être torchée sous peu. Elle maugrée. « Ca par contre c'est une insulte ! Cette dinde en minishort était de Géorgie, alors que je suis du Texas. Ne confonds pas s'il te plait… Peut-être que je devrais boire un peu plus. Ou peut être que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.».

Tyler la soutient alors qu'elle se penche, un peu trop, sur la balustrade pour chercher son jumeau du regard. « Oh là gamine ! Fais gaffe ! Je sais que tu souffres mais ce n'est pas ici que tu nous feras une réplique de blondasse suicidaire à la Sofia Coppola. ».

La jeune femme se met à rire. « Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus vierge, tu sais… Alors le coup de la blonde éthérée et romantique, non merci. ». Elle repère Jasper, toujours flanqué d'Emmett et lui fait un signe. Emmett est le premier à réagir et agite sa main, l'incitant à les rejoindre. Tyler l'attrape par le bras, histoire qu'elle ne se dise pas que c'est plus rapide en enjambant le balcon, et ils descendent, traversant la foule qui se presse et danse dans le club. Avant d'arriver jusqu'à eux, elle demande au barman. « Toi qui le connaît bien… Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Peut-être ai-je mal interpréter son amitié ?! ».

Tyler s'arrête net, au point que la jeune femme lui rentre dedans. « Franchement ma grande, je n'en sais rien. Ce mec est un vrai mystère. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire est que c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. D'habitude, il est bien plus direct et si tu n'es pas celle qui finira sa vie avec lui, ce mec te fait savoir clairement qu'il n'y a aucun futur possible… Genre, tu m'intéresses, on baise puis je te paie le petit déj et un taxi. Alors que là, il fait sa mijaurée. Je flaire quelque chose de pas net. ». Comme pris d'une illumination, Tyler décide de prendre les choses en main. « Je vais tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez. Toi, profites en pour avancer sur ton projet. Mais, fais gaffe… Ce James est un prédateur. Il peut te faire oublier père et mère en un clin d'œil alors n'oublies pas pourquoi tu es là. ».

Rosalie hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'homme en question tandis que le barman continue son chemin vers Emmett.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le halfback vedette de l'université se retrouve cerné au comptoir par un Tyler plus que décidé. Ce dernier lui demande sans ménagement. « Alors Em… Quoi de neuf ? Tu t'entends bien avec ta nouvelle coloc ? ».

Emmett sourit mais son ami reconnaît bien qu'il y manque la joie habituelle. « Rose ? Ouais, elle est géniale. ».

Le regard brun de Tyler se fait suspicieux. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas encore conclu ? La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que tu étais intéressé. ».

Emmett tourne précipitamment sa tête de tous cotés et, pose son index sur sa bouche pour l'inviter à baisser la voix. « Chhuuttt ! Hé ! Si Jazz t'entends, je suis mort ! ».

La main de Tyler frappe l'arrière du crâne d'Emmett. « Me sors pas une excuse pareille. Cela fait maintenant presque deux mois que tu baves sur cette fille et ne me fais pas croire que c'est son jumeau qui te retient. Comme s'il préfèrerait un de ces ploucs auprès de sa sœur plutôt que toi ! ».

Angela s'immisce dans la conversation, bien que personne ne lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit. « Alors dis-nous ! Qu'est ce qui te retient ? ».

Les joues du jeune homme prennent de la couleur. « Ce n'est pas si simple. Rose est bien plus…. Plus… ». Il fait un geste large avec ses mains. « Enfin, vous comprenez ? ».

Le barman croise les bras, faisant saillir un peu plus ses biceps sous sa chemise hawaïenne. Angela sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ohhh… me dis pas que tu l'aimes tant que tu n'oses pas tenter ta chance ?! ».

Tyler fait mine de vomir à coté d'elle. « Mon dieu ! Tu transpires tellement la guimauve que je vais avoir les dents cariées. Tu te crois dans '_friends_' ou quoi ? ».

Le remplaçant de Tyler au bar, pose la bière d'Emmett face à lui. Celui-ci la saisit et boit une gorgée, espérant que ses amis trouveront un autre sujet de conversation rapidement.

Il ferme les yeux, savourant la fraicheur de sa boisson qui contraste avec la chaleur du club. Des images de Rosalie passent sous ses paupières closes. Défilent, à mesure qu'il se concentre sur elles, les différentes Roses qui perturbent tant son esprit. La jeune femme de son fantasme et celle qu'il côtoie désormais. Il n'a jamais parlé de ce DVD à quiconque et, à certains moments, il douterait presque que ce soit Rosalie. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Emmett sait que c'est le poids de ce secret qui le mine et le contraint à éviter la jeune femme comme la peste.

Sa main pose sa bière d'un geste brusque et rejoint l'autre alors qu'il tente de s'arracher les cheveux, littéralement, devant ce putain de dilemme.

Tyler et Angela le regardent, perplexes. « OK, là il a vraiment pété un câble. ».

Angela pose sa main sur les siennes et demande calmement. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

Emmett soupire. « Cette situation me rend dingue. Cette fille est géniale. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie… Elle est parfaite ! On aime les mêmes choses, on a les mêmes idées… Tu n'imagines pas combien j'aimerais… ».

Il est coupé court dans sa diatribe par Tyler. « Hep Coco ! On se fout de tes raisons mais saches une chose… ». Il pointe son doigt dans une autre direction. « … Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose rapidement, quelqu'un d'autre va se la faire. ».

Emmett tourne sa tête dans la direction indiquée et bien qu'il fasse sombre, ses camarades peuvent aisément imaginer qu'il pâlit de plusieurs teintes. Rosalie est en train de danser et discuter avec un mec qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Angela s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais la main de Tyler la retient. Un petit hochement de tête et la jeune femme ravale ses paroles. Le barman se poste à coté d'Emmett. « C'est James… Tu le connais non ? ». Emmett hoche la tête négativement. « C'est un mec sympa. Mais, il est connu pour être un vrai louveteau dans le genre qui les mâche et les recrache rapidement une fois utilisées… Une fois qu'il aura tiré son coup et qu'elle aura le cœur en miettes… ». Emmett se décompose un peu plus et Tyler continue son travail de sape mentale. « Mais bon, si lui a les couilles pour le faire, pourquoi est ce qu'il hésiterait ? ».

Leurs regards convergent encore vers Rosalie et James qui semblent en grande discussion, au point qu'ils se sont arrêtés de danser. James fouille dans ses poches et sort son téléphone. La jeune femme fait de même et ils semblent échanger leurs coordonnées.

Angela en rajoute une couche, devant le regard effaré de leur ami. « En même temps, il n'était pas le seul, hein. Une superbe blonde arrive en ville. Elle est déjà populaire sur le campus et une fois qu'on la connaît, on se rend compte qu'elle est vraiment cool. ». Elle tape sa main, compatissante sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, histoire de donner le coup de grâce. « C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas déjà casée. ».

Emmett ne finit pas sa bière et informe les autres qu'il préfère rentrer chez lui. Son air boudeur et ses épaules tombantes montrent bien que le désespoir le gagne.

Tyler colle son épaule à celle d'Angela. Elle lui dit en souriant. « T'es dur quand même. Surtout qu'on sait bien que James n'est absolument pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire car il semblerait qu'il t'a cru ? ».

Le barman se tourne et prend appui contre le comptoir. « OK. C'est bon. Si on ne le pousse pas un peu, rien ne changera. C'est tellement rare qu'Em soit réellement intéressé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment faire… ».

La jolie voix de Rosalie met fin à leur conversation. Elle regarde autour d'elle et demande. « Oh ? Mais où est passé Em ? ». Elle semble décontenancée.

Tyler fait l'innocent. « Oh qui sait ?! Il était là, i peine une minute… ».

**xoxo**

Il est minuit passé… Et cela Emmett en est sûr vu que c'est la quatrième fois qu'il regarde sa montre. Les pages et les pages de formulaires d'orientation ne semblent pas vouloir se remplir toutes seules. Il lève la tête vers la fenêtre quand une voiture ralentit dans l'allée à proximité. Bien que le jeune homme sache que c'est une mauvaise idée, il se redresse et pousse doucement le double rideau.

Rosalie discute gaiement dans une superbe voiture de sport. Elle passe sa main près de son visage pour écarter une des mèches blondes qui lui entravent la vue. Son sourire est éclatant alors qu'elle se penche pour parler au conducteur. Alors qu'il se démène pour voir qui s'est chargé de la ramener, son problème est résolu quand le conducteur, en parfait gentleman, fait le tour de sa voiture pour ouvrir élégamment la porte à la jeune femme. Un grondement enfle dans le torse d'Emmett quand il réalise qui c'est. « James…. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? ».

Totalement inconsciente du fait qu'elle soit surveillée, Rosalie pose un baiser sur la joue du grand blond qui lui caresse doucement le visage. Elle reste encore quelques instants sur le parvis de l'allée menant à la maison, saluant d'une main, la voiture qui file vers le centre-ville.

Emmett éteint la lumière, retourne à son bureau et s'assoit lourdement. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, sa colocataire frappe doucement à la porte. « Em ? Est-ce que tu es là ? ».

Le jeune homme se frotte le visage et soupire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Elle demande timidement. « Je peux entrer ? ».

Rosalie penche son oreille vers la porte, quand elle entend un frottement de chaise contre le sol. Pourtant la réponse de l'autre côté, lui offre une nouvelle déception. « Désolé… Je suis un peu occupé. ».

Elle pose sa main à plat contre le bois et se mord la lèvre. « Ah… Ok…. Bon…. À demain. Bonne nuit. ».

Emmett s'appuie contre le dossier de son fauteuil, balançant sa tête en arrière. Sa bouche laisse échapper un souffle qu'il retenait sans même s'en rendre compte et sa main lâche le stylo qu'il tenait étroitement. Ses yeux restent fixés sur le plafond sans qu'il ne discerne réellement quoi que ce soit.

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

**xoxo**

_**Bon… Cela ne devait être que l'épilogue mais en fait le flash back va être un peu plus long que prévu. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la tranche de vie de chacun des persos pour en arriver à la création de Wicked. On a déjà Rose, Em, Ty, Angie et James... les autres seront là prochainement.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wicked Witch Productions**_

**Inspiration de Twilight de S. Meyer – Ikenai Otoko de Takao Hiroi**

**Création de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**xo Acte 10 ox**

**Scène 1...**

_BAM ! BAM ! BAM !_

« Em ! Em ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On va être en retard ! ».

Emmett émerge à peine de son sommeil tourmenté. Sa tête retombe lourdement sur son oreiller.

_En retard ? En retard pour quoi ?_

Jasper finit par entrer dans sa chambre, histoire de le secouer un peu. Il regarde sa montre et l'interpelle à nouveau. « Tu te rappelles ? Le barbecue ?! On t'attend dehors. ».

Finissant par se souvenir, le jeune homme saute de son lit avant de courir jusqu'à sa salle de bains.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il marche aux cotés des jumeaux Whitlock, vers le parc où, comme souvent, il s'est improvisé un barbecue géant. Jasper ne fait que tourner sa tête d'un coté à l'autre pour observer sa sœur et son colocataire dans leur marche silencieuse. Il a beau tenter de lancer une conversation qu'elle est rapidement tuée dans l'œuf par les attitudes, froides… de la part de Rosalie, et tendues… cette fois par Emmett, avant de finalement abandonner.

Une fois au parc, chacun part de son côté, laissant Jasper comme un idiot à l'entrée des festivités. « Okayyy…. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu'on me cache quelque chose ? ». Il hausse les épaules et finit par se diriger vers la table qui sert de bar.

Emmett retrouve Tyler et quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers. Ils se saluent chaleureusement avant que le barman ne l'entraine à l'écart. Il porte encore une de ses chemises bariolées et s'évente, comme il devait le faire dans le sud, avec un éventail en dentelle fuchsia. « Mon dieu ! Je transpire bien plus qu'une pute à l'église ! Emmy cesse un peu avec cette tête d'enterrement ! ». Il montre Rosalie du menton. Elle discute avec le fameux James et rien que ça incite Emmett à accepter le verre qu'un des footballeurs lui tend. Hop, cul sec. Le jeune homme la regarde une nouvelle fois et s'empresse d'en boire un second. Ty ordonne qu'ils se déplacent avant que son ami ne vide le plateau. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a vraiment piquée ? ».

Emmett parvient à attraper un autre verre et il finit de la même façon. « Elle ne m'a jamais appartenu ! ». Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme parvient jusqu'à leurs oreilles et Emmett se force pour éviter de se retourner. Il grommelle. « Ce qui me saoule le plus n'est pas ce mec mais surtout le fait qu'elle ne réalise même pas qu'elle est en train de se faire baratiner. ».

Angela, qui comme à son habitude, arrive tel un cheveu dans la soupe, déclare. « Mon dieu le ciel est bleu, mon vin est rouge et Em est vert de jalousie. ».

Elle éclate de rire à sa prose et Ty se moque en disant. « Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul à être imbibé. Bitch, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ».

La jeune femme resserre sa queue de cheval et pose son verre sur le plateau d'un autre serveur. « Un truc chez mes parents… Je dois rentrer et je n'en ai pas envie. Tu viens avec moi ? ».

Tyler referme son éventail en un clap et le tapote contre son menton. « Laisses-moi réfléchir…. Une semaine à me dorer au soleil en matant des petits culs s'agitant sur le terrain de foot ou partir dans ton bled pourri, remplie d'indiens et surement de bêtes immondes dans les bois…. avec ton religieux de père qui va tenter de me remettre dans le droit chemin… On part quand ? ».

Angela sourit et le prend dans ses bras. « Dès que le jour se lève sur la plaine… Ah mon Ty ! Tu es un vrai pote ! ».

Tyler, soupire déjà qu'il va regretter ses dires et l'écarte prudemment quand elle tente de saisir un nouveau verre. « C'est bon, c'est bon. On se voit demain matin. Mais là, va dessaouler bitch ! ». Il déplie son éventail une nouvelle fois et se tourne vers Emmett. « Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient mais fais quelque chose. Puis, arrête de les regarder comme s'ils avaient giflé ta grand-mère. ».

Son humour décapant finit par inscrire un sourire sur le visage contrit de son ami. « OK, OK. Bon, profitons de cette journée vu que je ne te vois pas ce week-end. ».

La dentelle rose cachant son visage, le barman répond jovialement. « Amen mon frère ! ».

**Scène 2…**

Les lampes de la maison sont éteintes et seule la télévision apporte une légère source de lumière. Des cris déchirants proviennent des enceintes entourant l'écran. Jasper grimace devant les images de massacre du film d'horreur qui passe en ce moment. Son regard se tourne vers Emmett. « Je croyais que tu devais prendre une comédie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce carnage ? ».

Emmett, assis par terre, resserre son étreinte autour du coussin qu'il tient en otage entre ses bras. « Ce film reflète mon humeur du moment. ».

Les yeux bleus du Texan se plissent. « Hum, c'est gai. ». Il s'assoit près de son colocataire et grimace encore quand un mec, déjà couvert de sang, s'en prend à un autre avec une machette. Détournant son regard, Jasper se tourne vers Emmett, qui ne semble même pas remarquer le film. « Est-ce que tu regardes au moins ? ». Sans aucune réponse, Jasper finit par se relever et dit. « Bon, quel que soit ton problème, je suis sûr que ça peut attendre lundi. ». Il part dans sa chambre et, dix minutes plus tard, revient avec un sac de sport, où dépassent des vêtements mis-en vrac.

Un klaxon se fait entendre à l'extérieur, ce qui fait presque sursauter Emmett. Ce dernier regarde les allées et venues de son colocataire avant de demander. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Saisissant un classeur, Jasper l'ouvre avant de le fourrer sans ménagement dans le sac. « Oh Monsieur vient de remarquer ma présence en ce lieu ! C'est con car je m'en vais. ».

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillent. Le coussin qui lui servait de bouée de sauvetage mentale tombe mollement sur le sol. « Quoi ! Comment ça ? ».

Jasper fait un petit signe par la fenêtre, surement indiquant qu'il arrive et se tourne vers lui. « J'ai un séminaire super important à Columbia… Donc j'y passe le week-end. ».

« Mais… Ty et Angie se cassent aussi ! Tout le monde a prévu un truc sauf moi ! Ça veut dire que je vais être tout seul ! ».

Jasper lève un sourcil. « Nan t'inquiètes, Rose reste ici. Tu peux faire un truc avec elle. Tu sais, elle ne porte plus de couches et sait manger toute seule depuis ses deux ans. Mais, je reconnais que… Tu as, tout de même, intérêt à prendre soin d'elle ! Et à me ranger ton bordel avant que je rentre car si je glisse encore sur un putain de morceau de pizza à mon retour, tu passeras la semaine dans le garage ! Je te préviens, ne déconne pas ! ». Il vérifie le contenu de ses poches avant de conclure. « De toutes les façons, je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec toi. ». Une fois son sac sur l'épaule, il fait un signe de main à son colocataire avant de prendre la porte. « À lundi ! S'il y a un souci, appelles le 911 car moi je serais surement bourré ! ».

Un rire de maniaque, étrangement de circonstance vu la situation, s'échappe des enceintes du téléviseur. Emmett saisit la télécommande et met rapidement fin à la vidéo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sortant de la douche et uniquement vêtu d'un de ses maillots d'entrainement et d'un short, le jeune homme se rend dans la cuisine pour récupérer de quoi grignoter. Un bref éclair lumineux attire son regard vers la fenêtre et au travers du rideau, il aperçoit Rosalie qui descend d'une voiture. Encore et toujours celle de James.

Tandis que la sœur de Jasper ouvre la porte et se débarrasse de ses affaires à l'entrée, Emmett traverse silencieusement la pièce afin de retourner dans sa chambre, sans même un regard ou un geste de reconnaissance à son attention. Alors qu'il s'apprête à refermer la porte de sa chambre, la main parfaitement manucurée de la jeune femme l'en empêche.

Elle l'oblige à stopper son geste pour lui faire face. Son regard est sérieux et l'éclat de ses yeux en est presque glaçant. « Tu fais tout pour m'éviter en ce moment. ». Quand Emmett tourne sa tête de droite à gauche, pour répondre de manière négative, elle insiste en refermant la porte derrière elle s'enfermant avec lui dans la petite pièce. Elle demande à nouveau. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Elle avance de quelques pas tandis qu'Emmett s'assoit lourdement au bord de son lit. Son regard est baissé vers le sol, n'osant même pas affronter son regard.

Se tenant légèrement en appui sur la petite bibliothèque collée au mur, Rose soupire. « Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris mes sentiments… J'ai dû mal interpréter ta réponse. J'ai surement imaginé que tu pouvais… ».

Sans lever les yeux, Emmett l'interrompt. « Alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais de lui ? ».

La jeune femme croise les bras, surprise. « Lui ? ».

Jouant avec l'emballage de sa barre de céréales, Emmett grommelle. « Le mec avec qui tu passes tout ton temps. ».

Le regard bleu de Rosalie s'agrandit. « James ? ».

Voulant garder un minimum de dignité, Emmett préfère jouer petit plutôt que d'affirmer sa jalousie car quelle que soit la force de ses sentiments, elle est mal placée. « Je ne suis pas sûr de son nom mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es toujours avec lui. Dès que tu as un moment de libre, tu n'as d'yeux que pour ce mec. ».

A pas feutrés, Rosalie s'approche de lui. « James me permet de rencontrer des gens importants. Par exemple, on a été à un cocktail en fin d'après-midi et… ».

Le ton d'Emmett se fait plus coléreux. « Ce mec est un pervers ! Il te fait miroiter des trucs pour mieux te… ».

La jeune femme se penche un peu plus vers lui, mettant son regard presque à sa hauteur. « Pardon ? Hum... Je pense que tu te méprends sur mon intérêt, là. ».

Emmett répète. « Non, je sais ce que je dis. Tu es en train de te faire avoir. Il a une certaine réputation… ». Il relève la tête brusquement et gronde. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ?! On dit que ce mec n'est pas clair ! Il fait le beau pour acheter ta confiance, tout simplement ! Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça, hein ? ».

Rose reste stupéfaite un instant avant de saisir la chaise placée au niveau du bureau d'Emmett. Elle prend le temps de l'installer avant de s'assoir en face de lui. Cherchant ses mots, elle pose une main compatissante sur le genou du jeune homme.

« Em… il semble que… Je pense que tu te trompes sur mon cas… Je… ne suis pas la petite oie blanche que tu crois. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis venue jusqu'ici ? … Et quand je dis ici, je parle de Seattle. ».

Emmett reste les yeux au sol, honteux et atterré de son emportement face à cette fille qui ne lui a jamais fait aucune promesse mais qu'il considère presque déjà comme la femme de sa vie. Sa voix est piteuse quand il tente de répondre. « Pour être plus proche de ton frère. ».

Son petit rire cristallin, l'oblige à lever la tête. Rosalie cache discrètement sa bouche avec sa main. Son regard est rieur et loin d'être aussi tourmenté que celui d'Emmett. « Je suis venue ici pour affaires. Et, il s'avère que James est un pro dans le secteur que j'étudie. J'apprends beaucoup avec lui. ».

La mâchoire d'Emmett semble prête à tomber par terre. « Pour affaires ? ».

Elle croise les jambes, prenant par la même occasion une pose plus confortable sur la chaise. « Est-ce que tu connais le Studio Shazam ? Ne fais pas le timide, j'ai déjà eu des conversations plus dérangeantes avec mon frère. ».

Les joues rosies par sa propre réponse, Emmett bafouille. « Hum… ouais, c'est un des plus gros producteurs de vidéos x… J'ai… ». Il se gratte la nuque, en détournant un peu son regard. « … J'ai dû voir une ou deux vidéos de chez eux. ».

Rosalie sourit. « J'en ai une cinquantaine ! Je peux même t'en conseiller si ça te dit… Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. James le pervers, comme tu l'imagines si bien, est un de leurs acteurs. Mais à l'occasion, il lui arrive aussi de chercher les filles, les sponsors et des points de ventes. Ce qui fait que dans le secteur du porno, il est plutôt connu. Ce n'est pas forcément loin de l'image du proxo que tu as, mais si tu veux, je peux lui demander de porter un manteau de fourrure et une canne.».

Elle soupire et rejoignant ses mains, comme en prière, elle finit. « Et donc, si tu te demandes pourquoi je suis venue jusqu'à Seattle pour rencontrer un type pareil… c'est parce que je veux créer un studio qui fera affaire avec un type de clientèle bien particulière. Je voulais donc me familiariser avec le métier et cela semble être le meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Bien entendu, le fait d'être à côté de mon frère est un avantage non négligeable. ».

Alors que le jeune homme digère les informations qu'elle vient de lui donner, Rosalie saisit la barre de céréales entre ses mains et la mange tranquillement. Elle finit sa bouchée quand elle relance la discussion. « Tu vois… Je prends le temps de d'expliquer tout ça car je t'aime beaucoup… sérieusement et je préfère jauger ta réaction face à ce sujet, plutôt que tu vomisses sur mes pompes plus tard en découvrant ce que je compte faire plus tard…. ».

Hébété tel un animal pris par les phares d'une voiture, Emmett hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises. Quand elle finit le snack, jetant l'emballage dans la poubelle, la jolie blonde se redresse et avoue tristement. « Je peux comprendre si tu refuses une quelconque relation avec moi. Je préfère t'avouer que j'ai fait du porno avant de venir ici. C'était à petite échelle, et pour un public très restreint mais appelons un chat, un chat. Ça n'ôte en rien le côté graveleux de ce que j'ai pu faire et que, quelque part dans ce pays, quelqu'un a une vidéo de moi en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. ».

Emmett demande. « Pourquoi ? ».

Elle soupire encore une fois. « Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication. J'étais jeune, riche et reconnue mais ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Je ne sais pas si Jazz t'a parlé de notre famille et des barbelés dorés derrière lesquels nous étions enfermés. Je ne me plains pas mais… Je voulais faire quelque chose, me sentir vivre, réussir à conquérir mon propre corps. Et à l'époque le sexe m'a paru une bonne solution. Puis, j'ai été payée 35 000 dollars pour un simple petit film. ». Son regard se fait plus tendre quand elle semble y repenser. « J'ai toujours cet argent sur un compte… au cas où un jour, mon frère et moi serions déshérités ou un truc du genre. ».

Emmett reste éberlué. « Tu veux dire que… Ta famille n'est pas au courant ? ».

Rosalie hoche les épaules. « Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que tu peux lancer dans un diner. Pourtant, c'est un des meilleurs amis de mon père qui m'a proposé de le faire. Apparemment, c'est un circuit exclusif. Chaque film est un exemplaire unique qui se transmet de père en fils…Pour les pontes du système, genre députés, sénateurs et autres grands de ce monde. ». Un de ses sourcils se lève. « Em… Tu ne sembles pas très surpris par ma confession. ».

Il se lève et passe derrière elle, portant son attention sur la bibliothèque située là. Il marmonne. « Je le savais déjà. ».

Rosalie se retourne, posant ses mains sur le rebord de la chaise. « Pardon ? ».

Après avoir déplacé quelques objets, Emmett lui tend une boite. Une boite à la laque si brillante qu'elle rutile sous la lumière de la chambre. « Je te connaissais avant que tu ne franchisses le seuil de cette maison. J'ai eu accès à ce privilège par mon père. ».

La jeune femme ouvre doucement la boite et ses doigts frôlent la boucle blonde accrochée dessus. « Comment est-ce que… ». Elle referme la boite et une larme tombe dessus. « Est…ce que c'est pour ça ? ».

Se levant précipitamment, Rosalie pousse brusquement Emmett contre la bibliothèque, le prenant par surprise au point qu'il tombe brutalement dessus. « Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai fait du porno ? ». Quand il détourne son regard, elle finit doucement. « Est-ce que je te dégoute à ce point, que tu n'oses même pas me regarder ? ».

Emmett ouvre les yeux, les dirigeant directement sur la jeune femme qui le tient par le col. « Tu déconnes, j'espère ! Ce n'est pas ça. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toute ton histoire ! ». Il se détourne de la bibliothèque, grimaçant lorsque la tranche d'un livre lui griffe le dos. « C'est parce que… J'ai reçu cette vidéo pour mon vingtième anniversaire et… Merde, tu étais la femme parfaite à mes yeux et… et…. J'avais pour habitude de me servir de toi pour… enfin tu vois… Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille. ».

Rosalie ne relâche pas son étreinte. « Tu veux dire que… Tu as reçu cette boite en cadeau ? ».

Il hoche la tête piteusement. « Oui, un soir j'ai décrit la femme parfaite à mon père et tu n'imagines pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'elle existait quelque part. D'abord dans cette boite… Puis en chair et en os… ».

Rose n'en revient pas. Elle murmure. « Le monde est tellement petit…. Cela ne m'étonne pas, d'ailleurs je crois que Jazz a eu la sienne au même âge… Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour nous ? ».

Emmett attrape doucement les poignets de Rosalie, baissant sa tête pour affronter son regard. « Je t'aime vraiment Rose et je pense que je t'aime depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vue. ».

Rosalie a tellement de mal à respirer qu'elle a l'impression de courir un marathon et elle ne parvient pas à stopper les quelques larmes qui coulent sur sa joue. Elle secoue la tête, comme si elle avait du mal à y croire. « Ce n'est pas possible… Tu t'es fait une idée de moi qui n'est pas réelle… Tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer… Je veux dire…. Je suis dingue et je suis une terreur quand il s'agit de rangement et j'aime diriger le monde à la baguette et… ».

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Arrête, car j'ai l'impression que tu décris ton frère et c'est assez perturbant. Mais, toutes ces excuses, et même ton passé, sont aussi les raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime autant. Tu es fière, indépendante et une véritable tigresse, Whitlock. ».

Ils restent immobiles. Elle tient toujours des pans de son maillot entre ses mains et lui, lui bloque les poignets sans vraiment la contraindre à le lâcher.

Elle claque des deux paumes contre les joues d'Emmett et sourit. « Mon dieu, mais quel idiot ! Cette vidéo a été faite pour toi ! Emmett McCarthy… Fils du Sénateur McCarthy… Comment aurait-on pu imaginer que nos destins se croiseraient d'une façon aussi dingue… J'aurais pu tomber plus mal, genre un des fils Bush… Puis… Si tu as aimé cette vidéo, imagine ce que c'est en vrai. ».

Alors qu'elle garde sa tête entre ses mains, le visage d'Emmett prend un teint cramoisi. « Tu crois qu'on… ». Rosalie est amusée par tant de candeur. L'obligeant à se baisser un peu plus, elle lui force un baiser, auquel il répond timidement.

Se demandant s'il éprouve encore quelques réticences, elle touche craintivement son visage. « Emmett… Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je comprendrai parfaite-…».

Ne la laissant pas terminer, Emmett penche une nouvelle fois la tête et l'embrasse à nouveau. Apparemment, c'est un bon moyen de lui clouer le bec. Il déplace ses mains pour la presser contre lui.

Depuis qu'elle est rentrée, il n'a, à aucun moment, fait attention aux vêtements que Rose portait. Mais maintenant, il est pas mal distrait par ce qu'il voit. Ce n'est qu'une grande chemise dotée d'une cordelette dorée lui ceignant la taille. La peau exposée, les courbes que l'on devine aisément et cette matière fine et légère que l'on a envie d'arracher. Bien qu'il ait vu, sur le campus et ailleurs, des filles portant bien moins de tissu que Rosalie en ce moment, jamais aucune ne lui a fait autant d'effet.

Le footballeur la repousse puis inverse leurs positions mais les laisse toujours liés par les mains de la jeune femme. « Je pense qu'on est de la dynamite ensemble. Tu le sais autant que moi. Notre couple va être explosif. ». Ses lèvres frôlent sa joue, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de sa langue qui laisse une légère trace sur sa peau échauffée. Il défait sa ceinture avant de la jeter sur le sol. Ses doigts s'emparent de chaque bouton de la chemise, les défaisant lentement et font tomber ensuite le tissu sur le sol. Presque religieusement, il fait de même avec ses sous-vêtements. « Nom de… Putain de merde… ».

Rosalie est nue, totalement à poil devant lui. Pas pixélisée de l'autre côté d'un écran ou dans son imagination fertile. Non, non, non, elle est là, véritablement, dans sa chambre. Et, il faut reconnaitre qu'elle est encore mieux en vrai. Ses yeux la dévorent. « Putain, que tu es parfaite. ».

Ses mamelons sombres se dressent fièrement au contact de l'air et il ne peut résister à la tentation plus longtemps. Quand il semble prêt à lui sauter dessus, Rosalie décide à prendre les rênes. Elle passe la pulpe de son pouce dans sa bouche. « Tu es tellement craquant, Em… Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable ! Déshabille-toi ! ».

« Bien madame ! ». Il retire le peu de vêtements qu'il avait pu mettre après sa douche.

Rosalie passe ses ongles sur son torse, appréciant les muscles qui ondulent sous ses doigts, sa peau douce et souple et son teint subtilement bruni par ses entrainements en extérieur. Son sourire est carnassier. Ses ongles continuent de le griffer, ressentant l'anticipation de sa respiration, traçant la plaque abdominale, pour finir sur les obliques, effleurant au passage son sexe qui vibre d'impatience.

La tête d'Emmett se relève brusquement. Il inspire bruyamment et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. « Putain, Rose. ». Sa voix ne contient aucune malice, ni une véritable arrogance, mais juste le désir et le besoin qu'il ressent. Tous deux se savent au bord d'une frontière et ils en franchissent allégrement la ligne.

Emmett la détient contre la bibliothèque, lui ôtant toute chance de mouvement et se penche pour l'embrasser. Son désir et son envie s'expriment au travers de ce baiser. Elle ouvre la bouche doucement, lui laissant le loisir d'en explorer l'intérieur de sa langue. Sa poitrine émet une plainte à peine audible mais ce bruit suffit au jeune homme pour l'attiser encore plus. « A chaque fois que je te voyais avec ce mec… Tu ne peux imaginer… ». Il l'embrasse encore, si violemment qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils se dévorent l'un et l'autre. Les jambes fuselées de Rose se croisent dans son dos quand il les remonte jusqu'à ses reins.

Ses mains expertes sont sur ses seins maintenant, pinçant et tirant ses mamelons, alors qu'elle crie son plaisir tout en l'aguichant en frottant son bassin contre lui. Emmett sourit, divinement diabolique, avant de lui attraper le menton, plissant la bouche de la jeune femme. Pour un moment, Rosalie a vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser encore et son cœur bat la chamade rien qu'à cette idée, mais ils ont déjà passé ce cap et, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, mêlant l'aveline au cobalt, il murmure. « Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, Rose. ».

Il sourit, posant ses mains larges sur les hanches de Rosalie. Elle ouvre la bouche, prête à répondre, surement de manière à le provoquer un peu plus, mais elle est interrompue lorsqu'il la pénètre soudainement, ne laissant échapper qu'un miaulement grave. Ses dents laissent glisser lentement sa lèvre inférieure qu'elles gardaient prisonnière. Aussitôt qu'Emmett est certain qu'elle ne ressent aucune douleur, il commence son va-et-vient sans aucun ménagement. Ses mains pétrissent ses fesses, l'obligeant à rester en place. Ses lèvres et ses dents marquent leur territoire tout au long de la courbe de son cou et tout près de son oreille, où sa voix masculine et grave lui murmure combien il apprécie son corps de déesse et qu'il compte bien l'honorer de mille et une façons sur toutes les surfaces de sa chambre.

Son souffle chaud provoquant des frissons sur sa peau dorée à mesure qu'il respire. « Putain Rose… C'est… si… bon… Putain… Rose… ». Chacun de ses mots sont accompagnés d'un coup de rein puissant. La jeune femme miaule, gémit et semble à bout de souffle alors qu'elle menace de faire tomber un pan entier de la bibliothèque sur laquelle elle tente de garder son équilibre. Bien qu'elle doit avoir la tranche du pavé nommé _'le Commerce pour les nuls'_ incrustée dans le dos, elle ne bougera pour tout l'or du monde.

Emmett fait une moue concentrée, sans s'arrêter un instant et Rosalie lui donne autant de plaisir qu'elle en reçoit.

Il sourit alors que ses lèvres sont encore collées aux siennes et commence à la baiser durement, sans retenue. Son regard enflammé savourant la femme qu'il possède dans toute sa splendeur… ses cheveux dorés en bataille, ses lèvres roses gonflées et ses yeux bleus brillants. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux afin de se contrôler pour mieux repartir. Ses hanches la rencontre plus fort, plus vite et il laisse échapper un grondement guttural, faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe pour atteindre son clitoris. Son majeur exécute un petit mouvement, juste ce qu'il faut pour que Rosalie se cambre pour le rejoindre, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfonçant dans sa nuque et ses hanches suivent sans hésitation sa maltraitance.

C'est arrivé très vite, d'abord Emmett a suivi les clichés habituels, où il faut toujours s'occuper de sa partenaire avant de tirer un quelconque plaisir personnel puis, lorsque Rosalie a eu son orgasme, si violent qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il jouisse aussi _non point que l'idée de jouir en elle n'est pas attirante, au contraire_… Mais, il veut d'abord lui montrer de quoi il est capable.

Dans un ultime effort, Emmett soulève Rosalie doucement, la posant délicatement au milieu de son lit. Ses mains écartent les genoux de Rose afin qu'il se replace entre ses jambes. Leurs sexes se retrouvent à nouveau et suivent une cacophonie de gémissements et de bruits charnels, conclus par un nouvel orgasme pour elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre place auprès de la jeune femme qui semble épuisée, elle lui saisit la main, entremêlant leurs doigts et l'incite à se coller contre sa peau encore chaude et luisante par l'effort fourni.

Elle soupire de contentement. Ce mec semble parfait pour elle. Il semble se moquer de ses complexes, de ses scrupules, de son passé et de son avenir. Il ne veut qu'elle. Sa tête enfouie dans ses longs cheveux blonds, il inhale son parfum.

Durant de longues minutes, Emmett continue de la serrer contre lui, l'effleurant doucement partout où ses mains sont capable de l'atteindre. « Donnes moi trente secondes princesse et je m'occupe de toi, comme il le faut. Oh putain, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que je n'ai pu goûter le nectar qui se cache entre tes jambes. ».

Malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressent déjà à cette promesse, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir le satisfaire, le goûter elle aussi. « Désolée ! Première arrivée, première servie ! ».

D'un simple mouvement, il l'aide à s'agenouiller sur lui. Caressant de la pulpe de son pouce ses lèvres ardentes, touchant la pointe de ses cheveux, puis frôlant le bout de ses seins, le jeune homme commande. « C'est donc ton tour maintenant. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. ».

Elle tente une première fois de se relever mais il la retient, enfin… Jusqu'au moment où il comprend ce qu'elle tente de faire. La dernière vision qu'il a, avant de fermer les yeux, est cette magnifique blonde qui ouvre grand sa sulfureuse bouche afin de prendre entièrement son membre encore inassouvi, et ses derniers propos cohérents sont quelque chose entre un grognement et un soupir. Elle lèche, aspire, souffle et mordille… Et, lorsque Rosalie finit par remonter vers lui, et qu'elle aussi tente de reprendre son souffle, son air amusé et mutin est relevé d'un cran à la vue de l'émerveillement d'Emmett.

Rosalie se redresse sur ses genoux et même ainsi, le sexe d'Emmett encore gorgé d'envie dépasse l'entrée de son sexe aisément, promettant des merveilles à venir. Sa langue se fait paresseuse sur ses lèvres, savourant davantage la saveur mélangée de leurs jouissances, avant que son bassin ne descende et remonte doucement, effectuant ce rythme encore et encore. Ses hanches exécutent une danse sensuelle alternant rotations, à-coups et pressions alors que la jeune femme prend tout le plaisir qu'il peut lui procurer. Balançant sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadent jusqu'au creux de ses reins, elle ne peut empêcher les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge. « Merde, Em… Encore, encore, encore… ». Ses mains, sur les épaules musclées du footballeur, griffent sa peau. Le bruit de leurs chairs qui s'entrechoquent résonne, une nouvelle fois, dans la maison vide.

Il suit ses mouvements, pétrissant la chair de ses hanches quand il accompagne le rythme de Rosalie. « Putain, tu es parfaite… Oh… Continue… Rose… ». Ses yeux ne quittent pas sa poitrine ronde et voluptueuse, qui suit leur cadence en de grands cercles juste devant sa bouche qui salive à l'idée d'en mordre un morceau. A chacun de leurs mouvements, les seins de la jeune femme allument son regard.

Lorsqu'il finit par en saisir un, mordillant le mamelon, déjà enflé par l'excitation et ses baisers, c'est le coup de grâce pour Rosalie. Ouvrant grands ses yeux azur, elle se laisse envahir par un puissant orgasme, agréable douleur, dont Emmett sent les secousses à mesure que son sexe l'enserre dans son voluptueux plaisir. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il la rejoigne dans cette hauteur stratosphérique où le sexe les a conduits.

Leurs bras et leurs jambes entremêlés, Rosalie s'endort rapidement, alors que malgré sa fatigue, Emmett a du mal à se détendre.

_Putain, Jazz va me tuer ! Je ne pense pas qu'il songeait à cela quand il m'a demandé de m'occuper de sa sœur…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Prochain chapitre des prémices de Wicked Witch : la rencontre avec Bella.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier vivement Daria Dazzling, Spuffygirl Quatre-vingt Douze et LyraParleor Fanfic pour leur relecture et leurs conseils.**_

_**n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message, pour me dire si ça vaut le coup de continuer et encore désolée pour l'attente !**_

_**À bientôt !**_


End file.
